Wild Fire
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Team Rocket find themselves drawn together to overcome a greater evil but when Cassidy learns the devastating secret behind the menace that threatens the world, will she have the strength to overcome this, not only for herself but her teammates, too? JAJR
1. That kind of day

**Wild Fire **

**By Shari **

A/N: My first Pokémon fanfic in over two years! I first penned this fic four years ago but I didn't ever finish it or post it on it remained on my PC and was eventually wiped. Then, about three weeks ago, I happened to be going through my printouts of old fanfics and found it. The writing wasn't brilliant but I still liked my plot for it so I though I'd have another go and see what I can come up with. So here we have 'Wild Fire'. Massive thanks to my sister, Sarah (aka Mizu no Senshi) who listened to my ideas and encouraged me to post Chapter One. R and R, minna!

* * *

**Chapter One: That kind of day**

There are days when you wake and you feel somewhat lighter in your mood. That any worries or concerns that you might have are small and insignificant. You, your family, your friends and the life that you lead are not burden free but do not grant you any misery or pain. Those are the days when you can wake up with an almost giddy smile on your face, remembering only the fondest of recollections and look forward to what the day will bring. Those are the days when getting up is not a chore but is something that you do eagerly, whether it is to see a loved one's face or just the chance to come up against new challenges. Even your wildest dreams are at your fingertips. You feel invincible. Nothing can harm you simply because you do not have the frame of mind to be harmed. Those days are good days.

Then there are the bad days.

Those are the days when you wake up with a frown upon your face and a sinking feeling in your heart. You do not feel ready to face the morning and curl further under the duvet, listening enviously to the hustle and bustle of those around you, seemingly so trouble free and you hate them for it. You hate them for having the courage to face the day when your world is crumbling around you. You have a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach; a combination of anger and your own self-loathing, coupled with fear.

Fear was a cruel emotion. It gnawed away inside of you, latching onto every doubt, every concern that you might have and twisted it into something far greater. When you were small it had the power to turn furniture into monsters as soon as the lights went out at night. When you were approaching your teens it took the form of first crushes and puberty. When you reached your late teens it would assume the form of parents, pressurising you into college or to get a job that you hated. Whatever insecurities you had, fear was sure to find them. It was a callous creature and one that no human could ever escape from. Fear lived inside your head and, unless you were devoid of any feeling, there was no escape from it.

For Cassidy, the present number of bad days had out numbered the good days for at least six months now. The fear had taken up permanent residency in her heart; not that she would ever admit this to anyone. She awoke with her stomach tied up painfully into knots. She would listen enviously to the sound of her partner moving about in the bathroom, some mornings humming to himself as he finished his shower before getting dressed and leaving the room they shared to go outside for his first cigarette of the day. She hated the fact that he could remain so calm, so strong when all she felt like doing was curling up in her bed all day wishing that the ground would simply open her up and swallow her whole. Yes, this was definitely a bad day.

As she, cautiously, opened her eyes and gingerly pulled down the duvet in order to peer over the top of it, she was relieved to find that Butch had already left for his first nicotine hit of the day. This was good. Her head was pounding and the music that the Rockets in the room next to her had been playing until the small hours hadn't helped one bit. Of course Butch hadn't heard them. Why should he? Butch could sleep through a hurricane and had, once, when they were little. In fact, last night, Cassidy distinctly recalled him adding to the noise pollution by rolling onto his back and starting to snore. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and debated simply staying in bed for the morning feigning illness. Cassidy hated the Rocket HQ in Viridian City. Ever since the gym fiasco they had been forced to use the HQ hidden deep under the basement. A basement that had managed to stay undetected for nearly two years now merely underlining the ineffectiveness of the local police force. It was a small wonder that Team Rocket hadn't managed to take over the whole of the Kanto region by now, she mused to herself during her reflective moments. The Rocket Empire was most certainly big enough by now. Then why hadn't they? Cassidy couldn't claim to know much about the politics or, indeed, the brains behind the organisation. Not that she was stupid or uninterested, but simply because she just didn't have the nerve to question Giovanni's decisions. He was the undisputed leader and knew what was best.

Groggily, as her head was already beginning to hurt, a warning that one of her migraines that she had been having more and more as of late was coming on, Cassidy forced herself to sit up. The migraines were caused by stress and she certainly had a lot to be stressed about at the moment, she thought ruefully to herself.

It was funny how quickly the mighty could fall.

It had started with one mistake; just one and one that Giovanni had been gracious enough to overlook if not forgive. It had started with that breeding centre. A pure genius of a scheme, which had prayed upon the vanity and gullibility of Pokémon trainers in the Kanto region. It was so simple and so effective that, for weeks it had worked. Trainers would bring in their Pokémon for treatment and then all Butch and Cassidy had to do was ship them out to the Boss; only the rare ones of course. Common Pokémon were locked in cages out the back of the centre. The trainers whose Pokémon went missing merely believed the line Cassidy had spun them about true beauty taking time and effort. This was, in actual fact, to some extent true, but Cassidy only believed this in humans and not Pokémon.

Then _they _had to come in and unmask them. _They _being three children, the oldest probably only being fourteen or fifteen. It was pathetic. The best two agents that Team Rocket had since Miyamoto and they had been bested by a couple of kids.

When Giovanni had come down to the police station to bail them out, it had been the single worst moment in Cassidy's life. She had never felt so sick inside. Her stomach tied itself up into painful knots and she had been unable to even bring herself to utter an apology as Giovanni handed over a very large sum of money in return for their release pending trial. Not surprisingly, three days later, all charges against them were dropped. Giovanni had friends in high places as the respected leader of the Viridian Gym.

Giovanni hadn't even shouted at them for their mistake. He had remained silent on the matter, which was strangely worse as this only showed his disappointment in them. Other teams were often caught and thrown in jail for thieving but _not _Butch and Cassidy. They were the best. _Were _the best. Now they were nothing. That one incident alone had marred their flawless record and none of the other Rockets let them forget it.

The first day back had been the hardest. Cassidy had kept what remained of her dignity by stoically ignoring the whispers, the taunts and even the outright abuse that she received from her own side. All of them had been in jail at some point but for Butch and Cassidy it was different. Cassidy knew all too well from her teenage years of looking up to rock idols and the like just how it felt when the person whom you held a great respect for did something to remind you that they were human after all. Butch and Cassidy, among their own team, were somehow put up on a pedestal long ago, only second to Giovanni himself, and thus the fall from grace was even harder.

It had been one mistake that she was not allowed to forget for a long time.

Getting out of bed, Cassidy grumbled her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and pulling off her nightgown before stepping into the show cubicle. The water was warm; a rarity seeing as how many other Rockets there were using this base. Back in their heyday, Butch and Cassidy had been given a room each and a separate heating system. Those were the days, Cassidy thought ruefully, suddenly feeling that same rush of hatred towards her teammates, her Boss, the police and all those who had contributed to her downfall within the Rocket Empire. She hated her teammates for placing her on that pedestal and then, when she made one mistake, were ready to turn on her and hate her for merely being human. She hated Giovanni for his silence, for his punishments and his desertion. She hated the police for their hand in their arrest those three times and more so she hated those trainer twerps for foiling her brilliant schemes.

Four times she had watched victory slide out of her grasp at the hands of those children. Those fools who appeared to survive on nothing but dumb luck alone. Cassidy was even starting to think that there was an element of truth in Jessie and James's excuses for their every failure. It would seem that the brat with the Pikachu was always following them around and discovering their schemes and putting a stop to them. Cassidy had never thought Jessie stupid but she was petty. Why else would she side with the brat on two occasions rather than stand with her own teammates? She hated Cassidy and the feel was more than mutual but they should have cast that hatred aside for the good of Team Rocket. Then again Cassidy could never see herself fighting on the same side with Jessie either.

It was almost laughable. The great Miyamoto's daughter being beaten by a ten year old with a Pikachu. Yet Cassidy could almost feel some respect at her rival's dedication to catching the rat and beating that kid once and for all.

After all, who in Team Rocket didn't seek to destroy their enemy? What else aside from that and fame and fortune did they seek?

Fame and fortune… Cassidy frowned. Why else would she and Butch have accepted the Lugia mission?

It had been Giovanni's way of granting them again with a second chance. After two weeks in jail in Goldenrod City and a further humiliating return to the Rocket HQ, Cassidy was so desperate to make amends that she would have done anything that Giovanni had asked of her. Hence working with Professor Nanba.

Professor Nanba was a genius and, like all geniuses, he was completely insane. He could calculate how it would take to get to the Moon and back in a Moonstone powered spaceship in less than five seconds but anything remotely logical and straightforward as capturing a rare Pokémon was completely beyond him. Thus Butch and Cassidy were assigned to assist him in the capture of the Lugia and its child.

Lugia, when it came to rare Pokémon, was as rare as they came and what better way to restore their former glory days than to be the first team to capture the almost mythical beast.

It was tacky. The whole damned operation was tacky and badly planned. Butch and Cassidy would front the expedition, with Professor Nanba giving them orders – although most of the orders he gave them consisted of what he would like for lunch! He truly was a detestable man and Cassidy had loathed working with him. Still, he was the best in his field and that was why Giovanni had hired him. Unlike Giovanni, however, Professor Nanba hated Pokémon. As far as he was concerned they should serve him and all of mankind. Giovanni, despite his reputation, was a very good trainer and merely used Pokémon to further his financial gains. Giovanni was somewhat of a realist in his ideals and business operations. He knew that, in order to complete your objectives and get what you wanted, that sometimes Pokémon and people could get hurt, even killed. Giovanni was cold hearted and ruthless but he was level headed at least. Professor Nanba was none of these things and appeared to survive on nothing but his burning hatred for Pokémon. Cassidy felt uneasy working with such a man. Professor Nanba was walking time bomb and, when the mission failed, he had been furious.

It had failed for a number of reasons. One being that Butch and Cassidy had absolutely no back up aside from Rocket Grunts who were about as useful as a Charizard in a forest fire. Two being that their efforts were hampered by the interference of their own teammates. Jessie and James were hell-bent on stealing the Lugia from under their noses and delivering it to the Boss, despite the fact that, when Professor Nanba had finished his Pokémon rage experiments, that was exactly what Butch and Cassidy planned to do anyway! Three being the appearance of the twerp trio plus some friends that they had made along the way.

Of course, Cassidy had known better than to blame a ten year old kid and a Pikachu for their failures and had merely stated that the plan had been flawed from the beginning and that she would never _ever _work with Professor Nanba again. Giovanni had believed them. After all, Butch and Cassidy hadn't been the only Rockets present this time and Professor Nanba had been leading the expedition not them.

With the other Rockets, however, things were quite different. It wasn't before long that the rumours were flying again how Butch and Cassidy had once more failed the team. Only a few Rockets knew of Professor Nanba so, once again, their position as the best was questioned. The stupid thing was that they still were the best agents. Four failed missions were nothing compared to most teams' but because they were the best, the fall out was harder.

Sighing, Cassidy turned off the shower and wrung her hair out before reaching for a clean towel. There were some advantages to living in the HQ rather than being out on the field, she mused to herself and one of which was that she could always guarantee that there would be clean towels in the bathroom. Rarely had Cassidy had to rough it out like most teams, but the times when she had had been almost unbearable to say the least.

Getting herself dry she then set about drying and styling her hair and had just about finished when Butch came back from his nicotine break.

Unlike Cassidy, Butch had not been born into Team Rocket; it was a path that he had chosen himself. Cassidy had never questioned it. She had heard other Rockets talking and their stories were all the same. All who had joined Team Rocket voluntarily had come from broken homes. They had no family to speak of and merely joined because they felt as though the world had failed them. Giovanni offered them a job, a home and payback against all who had wronged them. Cassidy supposed it must be the same for Butch, which was why he didn't chose to talk about it and she wouldn't ask.

Her own background, being a so-called 'Rocket Baby' was similar to that of Jessie's and Domino's. She had been born into Team Rocket. It was almost an inheritance from her mother, although she could have left if she so desired, Cassidy didn't and stayed.

Cassidy had officially met Butch when they had been paired together at training. At first she hadn't thought much of him at all. He was confident, and did tend to throw his weight around where he could get away with it. But, when he felt so inclined, he could be gentle. He was a curious combination of personalities all thrown into one. Cassidy could sum him up best by saying that if he liked you he was loyal through and through but if he didn't then you might as well just forget any chance of him every liking you or even making time for you.

Cassidy wouldn't describe him as a sensitive guy. Butch wasn't the type to, when she was suffering from PMS, to get her a hot water bottle and try to make her feel better, but he wasn't the type to shout at her and tell her to stop complaining and get a move on either. If Cassidy was upset about something, and there were few things that really got through to her bad enough that she allowed Butch to see, he would always know but would never out rightly mention anything. The occasional smile and considerate act such as reporting to Giovanni alone so that she could sit quietly, or setting aside a packet of aspirin for her migraines was all that he would do and all he needed to. Butch was a great guy but seldom showed it to anyone else but her.

They could be described as best friends, although Cassidy would never use that term herself. She and Butch maintained a strict platonic working relationship and nothing more. She didn't even spend time with him when they were given days off. Cassidy would go and see some of her female friends in the black squad and Butch… well she wasn't really sure, as they didn't really talk much at all really. It was a curious relationship and Cassidy could say that she wasn't that comfortable with it, especially when she saw how close other teams had gotten, in particular teams who had been together for as long as they had. Still, her duty as a member of Team Rocket came first and Cassidy and Butch both believed that such closeness harmed a team's ability to complete missions as effectively as they would sometimes like to. To even think of her partner as anything more than her teammate would not help to further her career so she didn't. It was as simple as that… or at least Cassidy liked to think so.

"You took your time" she commented as he set his lighter down on the desk and started to leaf through some papers.

"I was talking to some of the other guys in our unit" Butch replied, not even turning around when he spoke to her, but this was normal between them and Cassidy proceeded to make her bed as she waited for Butch to continue.

"Apparently the Boss is recalling a lot of teams from Johto in the next few days or so."

"Recalling teams? Why?"

Butch shrugged, "Lack of success in the region would be my best bet."

Cassidy flinched slightly at this, thinking of their own failures in Johto. "I suppose he'll tell us more at the briefing later on this morning?" she commented.

"I suppose so" Butch finished shuffling papers and looked up, as though sensing the small amount of concern in her voice as she mentioned their briefing. Cassidy was sure that Giovanni was going to give them a horrible next assignment in order to punish them for the Lugia disaster. Cassidy wouldn't honestly blame him if he did. She had the rare Pokémon within her grasp and she had allowed it to escape. It was unforgivable.

"What are you looking for?" she asked softly as she perched on the end of her bed, her eyes following Butch as he continued to search the desk.

"The mission papers. The Boss said that we were to bring them when we returned. I guess he wants them destroyed."

Cassidy sighed and twirled a loose piece of orange hair around her forefinger. "Did you try the drawers?"

"I did" Butch confirmed, "But I suppose it won't matter. We can just assure him that we will have them destroyed ourselves."

"Whatever" Cassidy winced at the harder tone that had entered her voice, but, if the truth were known, she wasn't looking forward to this briefing with Giovanni one bit. A familiar wave of nausea threatened to overtake her and Cassidy stood up.

"He doesn't want us until 11.00, right?"

Butch nodded.

"Well then I'm going to go for a walk. Being cooped up in this little room is starting to give me a migraine."

"Another one?" there was a hint of concern in his voice as he said this, but Cassidy dismissed this in an instant.

"I didn't sleep well, that is all. I'll see you later."

"Cass--" Butch started but Cassidy ignored him and stepped out into the corridor. There were few teams about which was good. She just wanted to go somewhere quiet for a while and reflect. Her migraine was starting to come on stronger again and the last thing she felt like doing was socialising.

* * *

"What do you mean we're lost?"

Meowth chuckled to himself as James flinched at the furious tone in Jessie's voice and as he once again consulted the rather crumpled map in his hand, peering at it hopefully for a few seconds before his face became dejected again. "We're not lost, Jessie" James started, "We've just got a little turned around, that is all."

"A little turned around?" Jessie all but shrieked at him, "We are miles off course, James. I thought you said you could navigate?"

"I can, but not at night" he whined.

Meowth grinned and waited. There it was. Seconds later Jessie had produced one of her paper fans and had smacked James over the head with it before grabbing the map and studying it herself.

The pair's relationship was, if anything, turbulent, Meowth mused and he again looked over the side of the balloon at the vast expanse of ocean beneath him lit up by the light of the Moon reflecting on the water. Travelling across sea made him uneasy to say the least, but seeing as they didn't have the funds for another submarine, this was the quickest and cheapest way of getting from Johto back to Kanto.

The decision to leave had not been theirs to make. Giovanni had issued the order that he wanted all teams to withdraw from Johto immediately. Meowth couldn't say that this upset him in the slightest. In fact he was even relieved that they could, at last, come off the Pikachu mission without danger of losing face.

Jessie and James, however, felt differently. They were still convinced that, one-day, they would beat Ash and capture Pikachu. Meowth had seriously doubted this for almost a year but Jessie and James were his closest friends and he had stayed with them. They had been through so much since that Pokémon Centre heist in Viridian City and had been electrocuted so many times that Meowth's fur was beginning to permanently have static in it. And it wasn't just Pikachu. Every other Pokémon that was in some way connected with the twerp would attack them. He just didn't give them a break. Even when they were retreating he would send Pokémon after them! Now that was all over and Meowth couldn't be happier. Perhaps this would mean that they could start succeeding again. Their position in Team Rocket had always been debateable and now they were a joke to other teams as well but now their fortunes had changed. Meowth was certainly looking for a chance to get back into Giovanni's favour again and, more importantly, oust that infuriating Persian at the same time. The idea of Giovanni banishing the rival feline to a Pokéball brought a smile to Meowth's face.

"And what are you grinning at?" Jessie demanded and his good humour quickly faded when he saw the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing, Jessie, just thinking about how good it will be to get back to the HQ, that's all."

"Well" she answered to this, "Seeing as you are so keen, you can get up top and scout ahead for us seeing as this map is completely useless."

"What?" Meowth started to protest, "Jessie, wait…" but she ignored him and grabbed him around the neck before hurling him upwards to the top of the balloon.

Meowth, never being one for liking heights despite being a cat, let out a terrified screech as he hit the top of the balloon and started falling down the side. Yelling, he dug a clawed paw into the cloth in order to gain a grip and save himself.

As he did so, he felt a tearing noise and looked down. His claws had cut through the balloon.

_This isn't good…_

That was an understatement and Meowth laughed nervously as the rush of air that escaped through the hole hit him. Screeching again, he clung on for dear life as the balloon started to spin and then took off at an amazing speed. He could also hear Jessie and James screaming and saw them clinging to the sides of the basket in fear as they spun through the air whilst all the while getting lower and lower in the sky.

Meowth shut his eyes and held on even tighter but despite this he could feel himself losing his grip. Then suddenly the balloon came to an abrupt halt. The basket struck solid ground and sent the two humans sprawling out into the forest floor. Meowth, too, flew forward at the jolt of the impact and rolled twice before coming to a stop near James's head.

"Well, that was fun" the purple haired man groaned sarcastically.

"Meowth you idiot!" obviously the crash landing hadn't affected Jessie's lungs, "Look what you did."

The cat Pokémon scowled and sat up, rubbing at his charm on his head as he did so, "I found us land didn't I?"

"Shut up" Jessie scowled and sat up, peering around in the dark to try and see where they were.

Meowth sniggered at this; being a cat, he could see almost perfectly.

James, wisely, was keeping out of their exchange and had started gathering up their supplies from the balloon.

"We'll have to walk it from here, Jess" he said nervously after a few minutes silence.

Jessie pursed her lips in a pout but then thought better of shouting at him again and sighed as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Encouraged, James continued by suggesting that they find a suitable place to camp out for the night and continue their journey in the daylight. Meowth could see sense in this. If they started walking around at night then they would only serve to get lost further and, besides, he was tired and didn't fancy directing those two for the entire night.

Yawning, the cat Pokémon jumped up onto James's shoulders to hitch a ride. James gave him a half smile and started to, uncharacteristically, lead the way. Meowth held onto his friend tightly and yet making sure that his claws didn't dig into James's back. From the beginning he had always gotten along with James best. James was gentle and patient with Meowth and had taken time to get to know the cat Pokémon and, when he needed it, offered him comfort.

It had taken Meowth longer to befriend Jessie properly. He always supposed it was because they both were somewhat of a short fuse. They used to argue a lot in the beginning and still did. But Jessie was also very kind hearted, deep down, and had looked out for both Meowth and James over the years and had been fiercely loyal to her teammates no matter what, putting them always before herself.

Meowth didn't know what he would do without either of them.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp" James declared at last, drawing Meowth from his thoughts.

"Thank goodness" he said in relief as he jumped down off of James's shoulders, "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted?" James pouted as he set his bag down, "I had to carry you all the way!"

"Pipe down the pair of you" Jessie grumbled, "I have a headache."

Then, turning her back on them, she proceeded to unwrap her sleeping bag.

"Meowth, why don't you go and find some firewood?" James suggested quietly.

Meowth knew the underlying meaning to this too well and nodded, but the idea of going deeper into the woods alone made him a little uneasy. Houndour roamed the woods at night and they were more than a match for a Meowth.

James guessed his thoughts and unclipped the Pokéball containing Weezing from his belt. "If you get into any trouble, Weezing will protect you."

Meowth smiled and took the Pokéball. He might complain about Jessie and James a lot but they were the best friends he could ever have.

Without speaking, Meowth turned away, keeping up the pretence of leaving and, when James turned his back, the cat Pokémon ducked behind a tree and continued to watch his two friends.

James, wordlessly, placed his sleeping bag out beside Jessie's and then placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Jessie smiled and, encouraged, James drew her into an embrace.

They stayed like this for a few minutes and then Jessie pulled away. Her irate expression had melted into a shy smile and she leaned forward to meet James's lips in a gentle kiss. Meowth mentally gagged and looked away at this.

Although they had tried to hide it from him, Jessie and James had got their acts together and finally told each other how they felt. It had been obvious from the day that they had been first paired together, that they were made for each other but they had both been too stubborn to see it until now. Meowth was glad for them and could understand why they felt that they had to keep their relationship a secret. In Team Rocket, the Boss frowned upon such relationships among team members and, as they weren't exactly his favourite team to start with, it would be better to keep it that way for now.

Grabbing up some twigs that had fallen onto the forest floor, Meowth made as much noise as he could on his way back to his friends.

As he expected, they had parted by the time he reached their campsite again. James thanked him and proceeded to try to light a fire whilst Jessie berated Meowth for making so much noise!

"You don't know what Pokémon could be about" she huffed, "Do you really want to get us into more trouble?"

Meowth bit his tongue and sat down by the newly lit fire and rummaged through their supplies for something to eat but there was nothing. Sighing, he curled up at James's feet and started to purr when his friend reached out and petted him behind the ears.

It was strange but, despite having no food and the very real possibility that when they got back to Viridian City they were going to be screamed at by the Boss for failing him yet again, there was no place Meowth would rather be at that moment.

* * *

"I don't believe this!"

Meowth woke with a start the next morning. He opened his eyes and looked wildly around for the source of the commotion and saw that Jessie had James by the shirt and was shaking him with one hand whilst pointing to a sign that they were standing next to with the other.

"James, you idiot"

Meowth grinned, wondering if now would be a good time to bring up the fact that he had seen the two of them playing kissy-face in the forest last night. Hmm… judging from Jessie's expression obviously not.

Wondering what on Earth she was so angry about, Meowth stretched and then padded over to them, whilst thinking how no one would believe that last night had happened at all.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Look" Jessie gestured to the sign. It read 'Viridian City: Three miles' and there was an arrow pointing straight ahead.

Meowth groaned, "I don't believe this."

It was definitely going to be one of those days.

* * *


	2. Failure

**Chapter Two: Failure**

Giovanni was best described as an oppressive man. His presence alone could darken a well-lit room and blanket it in a somewhat fearful and domineering aura. At forty years old, he was the undisputed leader of Team Rocket, a position inherited from his mother, Madame Boss, and just by being in his presence alone you could appreciated just how he had managed to hold on to his birthright.

Giovanni was a tall man; probably coming close to six foot in height he towered over all of his underlings and used his height to his advantage when berating them and making them feel as though they were no bigger than a measly Caterpie. He was solidly built, too. His shoulders were broad and powerful and his face was hardened and chiselled by the first signs of age, suggesting that the strain of leading the most notorious criminal gang did take its toll after all. His eyes were black and glinted like polished stone although they seldom gave away any emotion other than rage and this was the first time that Cassidy had seen such feelings in those eyes and she trembled slightly despite herself.

The Persian was, as always, present. Curled up in its cat bed, it opened one eye and lazily regarded them with almost a smug sense of satisfaction that made Cassidy's blood boil.

Forcing herself to tear her gaze from the feline, she redirected her stare to the tips of her boots. She should have known that he wouldn't let them off easily this time.

"Cassidy, Butch" he started and Cassidy felt her partner flinch and his shoulder touched her own although she knew better than to act to it. It was best to appear as stoic as the Boss himself lest he see their weakness.

Daring to raise her head slightly, Cassidy saw him back his way to the glass statue of a Zapdos that stood beside his desk. Thoughtfully, Giovanni placed one hand on the glass and then started to address them again.

"A rare Pokémon is a creature of beauty, a creature that men have coveted since the beginning of our alliance with them and many have since died in the name of. We seek to collect them, to gaze in awe at them and to train them to our own purposes. It is an ideal, which is in the blood of every human. Desire is pain and pain is desire, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes sir" Cassidy replied, her voice, she hoped, was steady.

"Such people who deny what they truly desire are fools and yet you allow these fools to walk all over us, to trample the name of Team Rocket into the dirt by allowing that Lugia to escape."

"With respect, sir," Butch started, "Our mission was hampered by our own team-mates almost as much as the children who Professor Nanba foolishly allowed to board his vessel."

Cassidy hardly dared to breath as Butch's words. Despite being the Boss's favourites, they had never spoken back to him. To do so was risking his wrath at the very highest level. She swallowed hard and stammered out: "What Butch means, sir, is that there were other complications that contributed to the mission's failure."

Apart from anything she was horrified that Giovanni had again brought up the subject of this failed mission. She had thought, after allowing the Professor to shoulder the blame, that they were in the clear as far as the Boss was concerned. She had obviously been wrong.

In response, Giovanni carefully, and deliberately, pushed the statue forwards. Cassidy jumped as it crashed to the wooden floor, smashing into a million pieces. As the glass exploded in all directions, Cassidy felt one shard fly up to gash her cheek. She forced herself to remain still and not wince at the sharp pain and the trickle of blood that came from the wound.

"I do not pay you to talk back to me," Giovanni said softly, as he seated himself behind the desk, "In fact I wonder why I pay you at all."

"Sir" Butch started but trailed off when Cassidy gave him quick glare. What in hell was he thinking of? They had already been warned about talking back, as her cut indicated.

"Still" Giovanni pretended to ignore this exchange, "I am a fair man. I will give you another chance. A chance for you to prove to me that you are still capable of carrying out even the simplest of tasks. I want you to target the Pokémon Centre here in Viridian. It has been two years since the last attack on it so they would have lapsed their guard. I want you to steal all the Pokémon within the centre. This will prove your worth to both me and the team."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir" Cassidy said humbly where as Butch said nothing in reply to this.

"Good" Giovanni gave them a sly smile and one that filled Cassidy with dread.

The rest of the briefing went by in a blur. Cassidy nodded mutely, only once speaking to explain that they had destroyed the missing files. By the end of it, Giovanni had calmed down slightly and, as they were dismissed, he spoke to his intercom to demand that his secretary send the next team in.

Cassidy, for one, was anxious to leave the office as soon as possible and roughly pushed Butch aside to get to the door. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Giovanni's smug expression and she didn't like it one bit.

Once out into the corridor, she paused, waiting for Butch to catch her up. He did so in a matter of seconds, not wanting to be in that office for a second longer than he had to be either.

As soon as he did so, Cassidy exploded at him.

"What the hell was that all about? No one talks back to the Boss, Butch, no one" she was well aware that she was trembling as she spoke.

"I know" Butch snapped back, "But I'm sick of him coming down on us the whole time, especially as the Lugia screw up wasn't our fault. Nanba was the senior in charge of that, not us."

"That isn't the point" Cassidy answered and winced as she felt a small stab of pain from her wound on her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Butch asked, his expression changing from annoyed to one of concern in a matter of moments.

"It's fine" Cassidy slapped his hand away when he made to touch it. "Just leave it, Botch" the slip of the name was deliberate to annoy him and it had the desired effect.

Butch's eyes narrowed and he turned on his heal and stalked away. Instantly, regret flooded her but, just as Cassidy made to go after him, she heard three people approaching in the other direction.

"I wonder why the Boss wanted to see us so quickly?" she recognised James's voice and mentally cringed. The last thing Cassidy felt like doing was having a confrontation with Jessie and her team.

But they had come round the corner before she could make her move away from them.

"That is obvious" Meowth snapped to James's earlier question, "He wants to tell you two numbskulls just how much of a disgrace to Team Rocket you are!"

"Again" James sighed unhappily, "But he tells us that every time that we report in anyway."

"Shut up the pair of you or he'll hear you" Jessie warned and an added slap with a paper fan silenced them.

Forcing herself to be nonchalant, Cassidy leaned up against the wall near the office door and pretended to be looking at something far off in the distance as they approached. She heard Jessie's grumble of displeasure when she saw her rival and Cassidy at last allowed her gaze to flicker to the other woman's and give her a sneer that assured her that the feeling was more than mutual.

Jessie scowled back for a moment and then her expression changed to one of puzzlement.

"What happened to her face?" Meowth demanded, a little loudly as Cassidy immediately felt self-consciousness enough to raise a hand to her cheek once more.

For a few seconds they simply stared at each other before Jessie mumbled something about not wanting to delay and risk angering Giovanni further. She broke Cassidy's stare and stalked ahead of her teammates and into the Boss's office, not even bothering to knock. After a moment's more hesitation, James and Meowth followed her.

As the door slammed shut again, Cassidy jumped slightly as though the sound had somehow brought her back to reality. Pulling her hand away from her face, she turned and hurried back down the corridor towards the room that she and Butch shared, feeling a little nauseous as she did so. All of a sudden all Cassidy wanted was to be alone.

"With respect, sir. Our mission was hampered by our own team-mates almost as much as the children who Professor Nanba foolishly allowed to board his vessel."

Butch hated the cafeteria on the upper floor of the HQ. He hated the fact that, whenever he or Cassidy entered the hall, Rockets would look up from their meals to stare at the 'favourites' and then turn to each other and whisper.

Cassidy thought that Butch did not notice this but he did, he merely did not acknowledge as, to do so, would only upset her, Butch knew. Although she hid it well, he could see that Cassidy was barely hanging on by a thread. They needed to complete a successful mission, not only in order to keep their jobs but for his friend's own self-esteem as well.

Friend, Butch mused over his choice of word when describing his teammate, as he got himself a coffee and sat down at the back of the room and away from prying eyes and hushed conversations. Yeah, he supposed that Cassidy was his friend, although he would never admit to that. He was fully aware that she was completely professional in her attitude towards him. He was literally her partner in crime and nothing more. She was polite to him, tolerated him and they stuck together but this was only because they were partners. She was often scoffing at such closeness in other teams claiming that it hampered their abilities. Butch couldn't comment on this and didn't really care to. He had even shared her views at one time… before he began to develop feelings for her that was.

Soon after being paired with Cassidy, Butch had likened her to a Persian. Both were beautiful and, when it suited them, they could be gentle, calm and almost compliant. The Persian that sat on Giovanni's lap tolerated the Boss's presence and they way he would run his hands through its fur when thinking, but for the Persian this was merely show. It was nice to Giovanni because he was the one who offered it comfort and shelter and gave it food. Cassidy was a lot like the Persian. She tolerated Butch because he was her partner, was even nice to him, and listened what he had to say concerning missions without trying to take over the entire thing herself or lord over him as such. But Persians were also fickle creatures. They did not have a Master and would turn only to the person who could offer them the most in the way of comfort. Cassidy was like the Persian in that respect, too. She used people. She had used her friendship with Jessie and the fact that Miyamoto was Jessie's mother to her advantage when it came to climbing the ranks of Team Rocket and then, when she no longer needed her, Cassidy had stabbed Jessie in the back and played a significant part in the beginning of Jessie and James's downfall and all just to spite her. Cassidy could hold a grudge like no one else Butch knew and having feelings for someone as cruel and vindictive as her was not a good idea, he knew.

In all honesty, Butch couldn't say what it was about Cassidy that drew her to him like she did. She was fiendishly smart, calculating, strong, brave and fiercely independent, traits that most men found off-putting but not Butch. Butch liked woman with a little fire in them. It made a relationship more interesting, he mused as he took a sip from his coffee, grimacing at the taste of the instant stuff that the cafeteria served. To develop feelings for Cassidy was one thing, to embark on a relationship with her was another entirely and not a step that Butch felt ready to take, not yet at least.

He wasn't a coward, he told himself, he simply did not feel as though the timing was right and, in any case, he had to be sure that his advances would be welcome and, given Cassidy's present mood, he was sure that they wouldn't be. He didn't even know how she saw him at all, let alone if she would consider taking their working relationship further. At least other teams knew where they stood with each other, Butch thought ruefully, he couldn't even offer Cassidy any kind of comfort at the moment it would seem without gaining some snide remark or being snapped at.

Sighing, Butch drank the rest of his coffee and decided to focus on more pressing matters; their mission. It was their last chance and Butch knew that, despite it being something that they could easily accomplish, they had to think things through carefully. Giovanni had said that seeing as it was two years since the last attack that they would have their guard down but Butch knew better than that. Giovanni was no fool and this comment was merely to test them.

Getting up, Butch walked quickly back down the corridor and towards the room that he and Cassidy shared. Before today, he would happily assume what kind of security the Pokémon Centre had and leave most of it to chance but not now, not with Giovanni's threats still fresh in his mind.

Reaching their room he found it deserted and a touch of concern for Cassidy came into his mind before he firmly crushed it. The mission had to come first. Cassidy was an adult and if she had any problems then she would deal with them. She did not need him.

Butch quickly shut the room behind him and proceeded to change into some civilian clothes. After all, the best way to scope out the security there would be to go in undercover.

The Viridian City Pokémon Centre was one of the busiest in the Kanto region. This was mainly because of the new trainers arriving from Pallet Town with their newly captured Pokémon, which needed rest and/or healing. There was also trainers who had just finished their journeys and now hoped to challenge the Viridian Gym leader; Giovanni. Up until two years ago, it was very rare for any trainer to defeat him and earn a badge but since the gym was destroyed Giovanni had, to avoid a lot of questions, to allow more victories so that unwanted attention wasn't brought upon the gym once more. Of course, he would only give badges to trainers who he felt truly deserved to hold one. As well as being the Boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni was also one of the most well respected gym leaders in the Kanto region.

With these thoughts in mind, Butch entered the Pokémon Centre. It was busy as he had expected. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were busy seeing to a new trainer's Charmander, which had been injured during a battle with another local boy. The other boy had a Goldeen and was looking worriedly on, as was the Charmander's trainer.

There were other trainers with their Pokémon seated and patiently waiting their turn. There were mostly children with either Ratatta or Pidgey but a few had caught Mankey's and Nidoran's as well. So as to not draw attention to himself, Butch let out his Pokémon. He had chosen Raticate as his Hitmontop or his Mightyena would almost have definitely raised eyebrows to say the least. He could not afford to have people recalling that he was here today after the heist had taken place. Raticate was, in fact, Cassidy's first Pokémon but Butch decided that she wouldn't mind him borrowing it and Raticate was familiar with both of them anyway.

Butch chose to sit at the back of the room near to some of the older trainers and where he could observe the comings and goings with little distraction. When he had first walked in he had noted that the Pokémon Centre's alarm system was now directly linked to the local police station. All Nurse Joy had to do was trip the switch. The wire for this stretched along the floor, running right underneath the red seating that Butch was sat on. He considered ordering Raticate to gnaw through this now but dismissed this notion. It was too early in the day and Joy was bound to check the alarm system before closing for the night.

Aside from this there appeared to be very little security. The windows and doors were fixed with double bolts but this was nothing that Butch couldn't get around easily enough. Everything seemed incredibly straightforward.

Butch absent-mindedly petted Raticate on the head as he mentally mapped out the floor plan in his head and started to decide on the best entrance and exit and also what time would be best to strike. He was pretty sure that he and Cassidy could hold the place up in broad daylight but, owing to their recent failures, he deemed that this was an unnecessary risk and that they should perhaps strike in the evening as the centre was closing for the day.

Satisfied with this plan, Butch started to think more about how to get in and out as quickly as possible. At the training camp they had been told that a window of ten minutes was long enough and Butch decided to keep to this. They could talk their way in disguised as trainers but that would take up too much time. No, a subtle approach was definitely not called for here, Butch knew.

Satisfied, Butch allowed Joy to look at Raticate anyway, so as not to arouse suspicion but he kept their conversation to a minimum although she did, unfortunately, try to coax more conversation from him. She didn't see that many older trainers in the Pokémon Centre due to the fact that Viridian was the first main town and that most trainers came up from Pallet Town.

"I'm just returning" Butch allowed, keeping his voice relaxed although he was very much concerned about giving anything away.

"So you have all the badges now?" she asked in surprise, after all not many trainers made it very far with just a Raticate.

"No" Butch corrected her quickly; a trainer defeating all the gym leaders with a Raticate would quickly become the talk of the town. "I'm visiting a relative. As Pallet Town has no Pokémon Centre I thought I would bring Raticate in here for a check up first."

"A sensible idea" Joy nodded, smiling, "You obviously know a great deal about Pokémon."

Butch mentally rolled his eyes. It was common sense that was all. All the Joys were patronising and this one more than most. Their blissful ignorance and positive outlook on life ground his nerves no end. They should try being in Team Rocket for a week and then they would see that the world wasn't the carefree and happy place that they made it out to be. The reality was much tougher to deal with.

Dismissing her quickly, Butch retrieved his Raticate and left the centre as quickly as possible. Casting a glance back, he saw that Joy had already moved in to the next trainer, greeting them with more of her senseless and cheery drabble.

Lighting a cigarette, Butch started to slowly make his way back the headquarters. From what he had seen it would appear to be a straightforward heist. But if that was the case, then why did he feel so uneasy?

"Where have you been?" Cassidy forced herself to appear nonchalant as Butch entered their room dressed in civilian clothes. After returning to the room that they shared she had tried to occupy herself by firstly cleaning up the cut to her cheek and then by watching the television. When she had come back here she had wanted to be alone but after about twenty minutes or so the silence was starting to get to her.

"_Does it hurt?" _

"_It's fine. Just leave it, Botch"_

She was also regretting speaking to Butch how she did. His moments of concern for her were rare and Cassidy wished that she hadn't thrown it back in his face. Still, as he walked through the door, she reminded herself that apologising wasn't something that could do. After all that would just be encouraging certain feelings that could never be, wouldn't it?

"I was checking out the Pokémon Centre" Butch answered her as he kicked off his shoes before sitting down on his bed, "We need to be prepared don't we?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "It is a straightforward heist, Butch. We've been pulling them off for years."

"Which is exactly why we can't get complacent now. You know what is at stake" he answered, his tone slightly irate which took Cassidy aback.

"Fine. Whatever" she went back to staring at the television. The programme was a feature on water Pokémon in their natural environment and not something that Cassidy would usually watch for she preferred teen movies or soaps but right now she was glad of the distraction.

For a while, Butch kept silent but in the end broke this to say, "Don't you want to know what I found out?"

Cassidy bit her lip to avoid another scathing comment from escaping her and slowly nodded instead.

"It should be straightforward. The security system is linked directly to the police station but can easily be cut off. We should aim to get there just after closing, that way they'll only be Joy and a couple of Chansey to deal with. We should get in and out within ten minutes. With any luck Joy will be too scared to cause us any trouble."

"Straightforward" Cassidy repeated.

Butch nodded but again repeated his earlier words about being cautious. Cassidy, however, now that she had time to think about it, didn't really think that Giovanni would fire them. No team in the history of Team Rocket had been fired, no matter how awful they were. Jessie and James made far more mistakes than she or Butch did and they hadn't been fired. In fact bad teams were either arrested and thrown into jail or, inevitably, had fatal accidents on the field. Never had a team been fired and Cassidy couldn't see Giovanni doing that to them. Cassidy had been in Team Rocket all her life; it was all that she had ever known. She knew almost as much about the other teams as Giovanni himself did. To fire her would be a costly mistake in the long run and Giovanni must know this deep down.

"Cass?" Butch asked, frowning when he saw the pensive expression on her face, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Cassidy said, switching the television off and getting up, "I'm going for a walk."

For a moment she had seen a flash of concern in his eyes and her heart fluttered at this. Biting her lower lip, Cassidy forced herself to look away and crush such feelings before they could surface and be recognised for what they truly were. Butch was a teammate and nothing more. He could never be more than that. They had both agreed that such relationships were damaging for other teams' progression and Cassidy had no intention of throwing away everything that she had worked for, especially not for something that couldn't last.

It was after dark before they approached the Pokémon Centre. Butch, still erring on the side of caution, had insisted that they leave it until an hour after closing before making their way across the dimly lit streets towards the centre. They both wore their uniforms, Cassidy seeing no reason not to for it was dark and the chances of being stopped by a nosey Jenny were very slim at this time in the evening.

They were both tense, despite Cassidy's earlier confidence. Butch was more nervous than her but his apprehension was catching and now her stomach twisted in knots as again she touched the Pokéballs clipped to her belt, just for reassurance that they were actually there. They had selected Sabeleye and Mightyena for this mission, knowing just how much they needed to succeed but Cassidy had also brought Houndour with her, just in case.

Finally coming to the centre, Cassidy paused, glancing at Butch who, for once, took the lead and led them round to the back of the building. The door was locked but did not appear to be guarded. There wasn't even a surveillance camera. They were obviously too trusting that their link to the police station would be enough to protect them.

Fools, Cassidy thought scornfully as Butch worked on the lock that secured the door. After a few moments it clicked quietly open. Already selecting the Pokéball from her belt, Cassidy pushed passed him, trying to appear confident as she stepped inside. She could feel Butch's annoyed glare digging into her back but ignored it and waiting until he had joined her before whispering:

"You deal with the alarms. I'll get the lights."

Without giving Butch a chance to agree or disagree, Cassidy felt round the wall nearest her and easily found the light switch. Flicking it on, the first thing she saw was three sleeping bags set out on the main reception floor and three children snuggled inside of them. Taken aback by these unprecedented new nuisances, Cassidy released both her Pokémon and, without thinking, knelt down beside the nearest sleeping bag and shook the kid inside roughly. He was obviously a new trainer, from the wide-eyed and frightened look on his face. His blonde hair was ruffled from sleep but the slumber soon vanished from his eyes when he saw the red R emblazoned on the front of Cassidy's dress. He opened his mouth but she clamped a hand down over it before he could so much as utter a squeak. Cassidy motioned for him to hand over his Pokéballs, which he did in silence, his terrified eyes on her the whole time. He only had two, most likely a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and a newly caught one that wouldn't be loyal to him yet. Cassidy knew that it was most fortunate that they hadn't come across more experienced trainers.

Making him aware that he shouldn't utter a sound, Cassidy slowly removed her hand from his mouth and nodded towards the other two children. He nodded and woke them, motioning for them to keep silent.

"Check them for Pokémon" Cassidy instructed Butch when she saw that he had finished dealing with the security and was watching her.

"Where are you going?" Butch demanded, a little annoyed by her attitude.

"To find the Pokémon," Cassidy snapped back before making her way to the backroom behind the main reception.

The light from the reception lit up the darkened room and Cassidy quickly saw the outline shape of Nurse Joy asleep at her desk, a book resting in her arms. The Chansey were in their Pokéballs for the night and Cassidy swiftly collected these before leaning over and shaking Joy awake as she had done to the children.

"What the…?" Joy started but Cassidy cut her off with:

"Where do you keep the Pokémon?"

"We… we don't have any. The centre doesn't keep Pokémon over night anymore" was her response.

"Don't take me for a fool" Cassidy snapped, "I know you have them somewhere" to accentuate to Joy just how serious she was, Cassidy slammed a hand down on the after speaking causing the red haired woman to jump slightly.

"We don't" Joy stood up and stumbled backwards, "And even if we did, I'm not about to hand them over to thieves such as yourself."

Angered and frustrated that Joy wasn't simply going to roll over, Cassidy grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the doorway, forcing her to look out into the reception where the three trainers huddled together against a wall whilst Butch looked through the desk and drawers at the counter.

"If you care about the safety of those kids, you'll find us some Pokémon."

Joy was trembling and nodded, her eyes wide with fear. Cassidy let her go but Joy instead made a run for the main reception. Cursing, Cassidy raced after her, shouting to Butch as she did so. He left his position behind the counter and moved to intercept her but not before Joy hit the alarm on the wall. Cassidy expected that this would do no good so she was stunned when the piercing shriek of the alarm system rang through the building.

"Butch!" Cassidy shouted, rounding angrily on her partner, "I thought you cut the alarm system?"

"I did!" he shot back defensively.

"We have a back up system" Joy answered for them, "The police will be here any moment."

"Butch, grab the Pokémon" Cassidy shouted, hating Joy to see her so panicked, "We've got to go."

He turned to do just that but paused, his brown eyes widening.

"Now what?" Cassidy snapped.

"I put them right here on the counter" Butch started but Cassidy's heart then sank when she saw where they had gone.

The three trainer twerps were blocking the door; the ten year old's Bulbasaur and Pidgey standing in front of them.

Cassidy glanced at her own Pokémon and then returned them. They could not afford to get into a Pokémon battle right now. Butch followed suit and they made a break for the back door. To Cassidy's surprise, they did not chase after them or even order their Pokémon to attack.

Reaching the door first, Cassidy wrenched it open and… standing on the other side was Officer Jenny.

Cassidy felt sick as, for the second time that day, she entered Giovanni's office, escorted by several grunts who sensibly opted to wait outside. A quick glance at Butch confirmed, from the expression on his face, that he felt just as bad as she did, if not worse. Upon hearing of their arrest, Giovanni had arranged with some of his 'contacts' in the police force, for them to be bailed out again but this time Cassidy would have very much preferred to stay in jail for anything would be preferable to the fury of the Boss at this moment.

"It'll be okay," Butch murmured as they entered the room. "What is the worst that he can do?"

"This is all your fault to start with" Cassidy hissed back and then turned away. It _had _been Butch's fault. He hadn't bothered to check for a back-up alarm system or to secure the brats Pokémon properly. He had screwed up and now… now Cassidy didn't know what was going to happen.

Coming to a pause in front of Giovanni's desk, Cassidy forced herself to meet Giovanni's gaze. He didn't look angry, merely calm and this was much worse somehow as Cassidy had to inkling as to his line of thought. When no one spoke, she decided that the best course of action would be to apologise and hope that he would be lenient.

"Sir, I---"

"Shut up. Don't you dare give me anymore excuses, Cassidy" Giovanni cut her off, his voice quiet but with a deadly serious undertone that was all too easily detectable. "Up until now I have been most gracious and have overlooked your team's failings, bailed you out even, risking my reputation as a gym leader to get you out of the messes that you seem to manage to create. Screwing up missions is one thing but allowing yourself to be arrested time and time again… this is not a feat that even the worst teams in Team Rocket have successfully repeated. However" he paused and Cassidy felt her heartbeat starting to speed up. She swallowed hard, knowing better than to say anything until Giovanni was finished.

"However" he repeated, seemingly content to keep them hanging for a while longer, "Your past successes and status is enough to keep you from being fired. This time."

"Thank you, sir" Cassidy answered quickly, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"But" there was always a 'but'. Giovanni was not one to let them off the hook that easily. "Mistakes are costly and I need to ensure that such errors do not occur again so I would like to know which one of you was responsible for this particular mission failing."

Giovanni's gaze fell upon Butch first but he didn't say anything, keeping his eyes trained on a point above Giovanni's head. Cassidy knew what Giovanni was trying to do and swallowed hard as his eyes then fell upon her. If they didn't answer him then they would receive a demotion at least. All she had ever worked for would be in ruins. She would have nothing left. Cassidy could just picture the smug expressions on the other Rockets' faces. Her reputation, her status… she could lose everything. That couldn't happen, she thought and, in blind panic, she found herself speaking.

"It was Butch's fault, sir. He's the one who messed up this mission."


	3. Promotion

**Chapter Three: Promotion**

Cassidy's stomach lurched as she staggered back to the room that they shared. She barely made it to the bathroom before doubling over and vomiting her disgust and regret into the open toilet. Gasping at the tears that stung at her eyes, she slumped down onto the tiled floor after her illness had subsided, but her stomach muscles still contracted violently and a choked sob escaped her as her mind was continuously replaying her words to Giovanni over and over again.

"_It was Butch's fault, sir. He's the one who messed up this mission."_

She had betrayed him… she had betrayed her own partner. She felt sick just thinking about it, that and the look of hurt on Butch's face. Of course he had masked this well when Giovanni's eyes were upon him once again. To show any emotion would be a sign of weakness and thus Cassidy had left the office whilst keeping her calm composure until she was sure that she was alone.

What she had done was terrible. At training camp the importance of your partner was empathized as being integral to becoming a successful agent. There was a reason why Team Rocket was called _Team _Rocket, and so she had been told. There was no room for flying solo, or so her instructor had said. So why was Giovanni encouraging it now? Cassidy didn't understand.

_"Mistakes are costly and I need to ensure that such errors do not occur again so I would like to know which one of you was responsible for this particular mission failing."_

Butch had kept quiet. Butch had not said a word, despite the fact that he had been offered the chance to blame her first he hadn't. He had remained loyal and expected no less of his partner and she had let him down.

But it was his fault, Cassidy argued with herself. He had failed to see the backup system and had allowed those brats to regain their Pokémon. That excuse sounded thin and feeble to her ears, despite it being the truth. Messing up a mission just didn't compare with what she had done. Whatever way she looked at this, she had betrayed him.

_Fool… he is just another member of Team Rocket. He is just someone you were partnered with. No wonder you don't get promotions if you withhold that kind of attitude._

She repeated this over and over until her illness had completely passed and Cassidy felt able to stand. Butch had always been holding her back, she tried to tell herself. It was good fortune and Giovanni's graciousness that had kept her from his wrath for this long. It was just as well that she had the chance to turn Butch in when she did. The worst he would get was a demotion anyway and she would be partnered with someone more competent.

Flushing the toilet, Cassidy shakily walked back out into the bedroom. Giovanni had requested that she report first thing in the morning so she decided that the only thing she could do now was get some sleep.

She could also avoid Butch that way; a nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered but Cassidy ignored this. She did what she had to do, she told herself constantly as she got ready for bed and then, slipping under the covers, Cassidy once again found herself alone with her thoughts and what she had done.

* * *

The next morning when Cassidy woke it was to an empty room. Even her fierce resolve to continue as normal was shaken when she woke and found that all of Butch's things had gone. Of course she hadn't been expecting him to say goodbye but she had at least thought it wouldn't have been for a few days yet.

Unsure and slightly taken aback by these events, she pulled on her uniform and hurried to the Boss's room. It was still first thing and few Rockets were about but the ones who were had evidently heard of her betrayal and cast wary glances in her direction and some were even talking about her. Cassidy heard snatches of the conversation as she walked.

"I can't say I'm surprised really. Cassidy's such a glory hound."

"… just like her mother. She betrayed her partner, too."

"Can you believe the nerve? Turned him in right in front of the Boss, too."

"… back-stabber…"

Cassidy stoically tried to tune them out, knowing deep down that she deserved everything she got and thus she was relieved when she finally reached Giovanni's office. She knocked and then, after a couple of seconds pause, she entered.

Giovanni was sitting calmly behind his desk shuffling some papers in his hands. The Persian was in its cat-bed and didn't give her so much as a glance before letting out a bored yawn and padding over to its Master. Giovanni set his papers down and pulled the Pokémon up onto his lap, giving it a gentle scratch behind the ears before turning his attention to the female Rocket in front of him.

"Cassidy" he almost smiled at her, as his next words were completely unexpected, "Sit down" he nodded to the chair on her side of the desk.

"Sir?" Cassidy frowned, partly unsure and partly elated for Giovanni never requested that his agents sat when speaking with him.

Giovanni gestured to it encouragingly, "Sit down" he said, but his undertone clearly said that it would be unwise for her to make him repeat himself again.

Cassidy sat and looked at him expectantly. Giovanni, however, kept her waiting another full minute before continuing.

"I must admit I am impressed at yesterday's behaviour" he started off by reminding her of why she was here to start with and Cassidy inwardly flinched despite herself, "I gave you an opportunity and you took it."

So, she thought to herself, he had intended this after all.

"I always knew that you were destined for great things."

"Thank you, sir" Cassidy did her best to appear humble but she could hardly deny how elated she felt at his words.

Giovanni smiled but, as always, his smile never quite reached his eyes, as he continued with, "As you know, you will no longer be working with Butch. From now on I will be assigning you to tasks more worthy of your status within Team Rocket. That is why I am taking you out of the field completely."

This genuinely stunned Cassidy. She had imagined being assigned a new partner as part of her promotion and now she struggled to keep herself from enquiring to know exactly what was more important than working in the field and stealing rare Pokémon.

Giovanni sensed her confusion and chose to elaborate, "As you are aware, Team Rocket is coming into its most critical era. We are at a turning point in its history. We have many competent teams bringing me rare Pokémon at a steady rate and surely you must wonder what it is all for."

Cassidy _had _wondered this, but she had been taught never to question Giovanni or his motives.

"Pokémon, even trained ones, are weak. Even so called 'Masters' Pokémon will be felled in the end should they encounter a stronger opponent. Trainers, even myself, waste so many precious years training and building up their Pokémon and for what? A few years of glory? For badges and trophies. Trainers see Pokémon as their allies, friends even, but we know better. Pokémon are tools to serve our higher purposes but these tools are weak. I, however, have been looking at ways to make them stronger for years. Millions of Yen has been spent on such projects and I have never been at such a critical stage in my research as I am now."

"Research, sir?" Cassidy asked, whilst wondering in the back of her mind what exactly Giovanni's higher purpose was but she knew better than to ask this.

He nodded, "For years my scientists have been researching ways to make Pokémon stronger, more deadly. They have worked in the background, testing their theories on Pokémon brought to me by teams such as yourself and Butch were. All have failed until now. There is an alley unexplored that we wish to go down but to do so we need someone with a certain expertise in the field, someone who can be trusted to follow my scientist's orders without question. You."

"Me?" Cassidy repeated. She had hoping to be in line for a promotion, not assigned to lab work. All this about powerful Pokémon, it wasn't anything new. For years Giovanni had been trying, and failing, to create the ultimate Pokémon. As things stood, from Cassidy's point of view, Team Rocket profited more than adequately from the rare Pokémon heists and, if she were leader, it was this that she would concentrate on and not research that cost them a small fortune and led nowhere. Of course, she was not foolish enough to question Giovanni and she would accept his promotion graciously, no matter how disappointed she was.

"You will be assigned the labs for ten weeks and, by that time, I hope to have made substantial progress. As I said, you will follow my scientist's orders but you will also report to me each week with all the information that I request."

Cassidy was not surprised at this. Although Giovanni made great gestures in trusting his teams, at the end of the day, he would not have retained his hold on Team Rocket by trusting people. There were plenty out in the field who would be more than happy to take his place. In Cassidy's opinion, only a fool would contest Giovanni's leadership. Of course, it didn't mean that she hadn't pondered over the question that was in the back of every Rocket's mind. Who would be his successor? After all, leadership had been passed down through the family and Giovanni had no children.

_Perhaps if I play my cards right…_

Cassidy knew that she was getting ahead of herself but she was allowed to dream wasn't she?

"I am sure that I do not need to explain that this mission is of the highest confidentiality. If there is any breach of this – and I will know of it immediately – responsibility will fall on your shoulders. You will also be in charge of the few Rocket Grunts that I have assigned to be at my Scientist's disposal. They will follow your orders directly and your orders will come from him."

Such hierarchy was not necessary, Cassidy knew, and was only designed to make her feel more important and emphasise the promotion, a promotion that she was rapidly thinking did not live up to her previous expectations.

"You will report to the lab immediately" Giovanni continued, "Where you shall receive your first orders. These will be carried out without question. I am placing a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders, Cassidy so if you feel unable to carry out my orders, then I will expect you to say so now, understand?"

"Yes Sir" he really takes me for a fool, Cassidy mused to herself. This promotion was nothing and they both knew it. She was just becoming a glorified aide. Again, Cassidy found herself deeply regretting her actions yesterday.

_I betrayed Butch for… for this?_

Disheartened, Cassidy was only too pleased to be dismissed but back out in the corridors, she had to face the accusing eyes and voices of her fellow Rockets.

_Traitor…_

Their words were true but Cassidy forced herself to hold her head up high as she walked passed them, their hatred of her diminishing her disappointment and strengthening her resolve to try her hardest, no matter how demeaning her 'promotion' might be. If she could gain Giovanni's trust above all others then maybe this could lead to better things for her.

To focus all her energies on discontentments would only lead her back to her guilt at what she had done. Cassidy couldn't change things and she wasn't about to lose it over some slight nagging remorse in the back of her mind.

Squaring her shoulders and keeping her head up high, Cassidy reached the labs and, without knocking, roughly twisted the door handle and walked into the main room.

The door banged loudly shut behind her as she then stared in shock as Giovanni's Scientist turned around to greet her.

"Professor Nanba?"

* * *

When James woke up that morning, his first thought was how nice it was to wake up in a proper bed looking up at the ceiling rather than in a sleeping bag staring up at a blue-grey sky peeking between treetop canopies. Despite his heritage, James hadn't lived a pampered life in years but even he missed waking up indoors and having a roof over his head. It was a also a nice thought that he didn't have to get up straight away to get the fire going so that he could start to cook Jessie and Meowth breakfast, not that he minded doing it but James liked to sleep in as much as the next person.

Thinking of Jessie gave James cause to smile. He had been sure, two months ago when he finally worked up the courage to tell Jessie how he felt about her, that she would reject him and that this would affect the team. At first Jessie had been angry, but it had only been because she was afraid. Boys had hurt Jessie in the past and, coupled with the death of her mother, she had always stated that she would never let anyone get too close because they would only leave her in the end.

James wouldn't leave, and so he had reassured her. They had been there for each other for years and nothing would change that, not ever. Jessie was still hesitant but they had got through that. James's only regret was that they couldn't tell anyone, not even Meowth, for fear that Giovanni might hear of it. They didn't exactly have many friends in Team Rocket and any one of the other Rockets wouldn't hesitate to report their relationship back to the Boss and earn themselves some points in the meantime.

Meowth wasn't like that, but Jessie wanted things kept private and James didn't want to do anything to upset her, although he knew that the cat Pokémon would be happy for them.

Sitting up, James absently leaned forward to pet Meowth behind the ears as his gaze strayed to Jessie asleep on the other bed, her back facing him as she slept. Meowth often slept at the end of his bed, even when they had just sleeping bags, not that James minded at all. The cat Pokémon just liked having the comfort of having his friends near him, even if he would never admit to it.

Looking round the small room that they shared when they returned to the HQ from the field, James wondered if their luck was about to change. Giovanni, as explained in their meeting with him yesterday, had decided that Team Rocket should concentrate its efforts in Kanto. All team business travel to Johto and/or the Orange Islands was forbidden. With Team Twerp still looking for the next Johto Gym it could mean that, at last, they could do something right and prove to Giovanni that they could work together and contribute to Team Rocket properly.

Careful not to dislodge Meowth, James got up and went into the small connecting bathroom to get dressed. He wasn't sure what Giovanni expected and the Boss hadn't been exactly clear. In fact he had seemed distracted and Jessie was sure that it had something to do with Butch and Cassidy's exit moments before. As soon as they had entered the office, James had noted the scattered shards of glass on the floor, which had been missed by Giovanni's secretary, and that the glass statue of a Zapdos from beside Giovanni's desk was gone.

She must have made the Boss really mad for him to smash the statue up, Jessie had commented of Cassidy after the event and, James noted with some dismay, that his partner had taken more than a little delight in her rival's lack of favour. James himself did not particularly like Butch and Cassidy but she had been hurt, hurt by Giovanni. Of course, James wasn't going to express any mild concern in front of Jessie and Cassidy could look after herself but he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had caused Giovanni to lose his temper so dramatically. Also, James wondered what he could do if, one day, Jessie happened to be on the receiving end of such violence. Naturally, James would want to protect her but he had always been frightened of the Boss and relied on Jessie to protect him. He knew, deep down, that the only reason that he was kept on the team was because of Jessie, or rather Jessie's mother.

James had never met Miyamoto but she was supposed to have been the most successful Rocket in Team Rocket's history. Her death had been a major blow to the team and had affected Madame Boss badly for, after a few months, she, too, was dead.

As he finished getting ready, James heard movement from the bedroom and, when he rejoined his friends, he found that both Jessie and Meowth were awake and talking quietly.

"Morning" James started cheerfully but it was clear from the furrowed frown on Jessie's face that, despite the fact that they had a roof over their heads for once, she was very worried about something.

"Jimmy, we were just talking" Meowth began, not even bothering with pleasantries, "And we were just wondered what it was that the Boss wanted us to do. His orders weren't exactly clear."

James shrugged. He didn't honestly know either. Giovanni had talked about the team as a whole when he said that he wanted them to concentrate on Kanto. Yet, he felt he had to say something, especially when Jessie was looking at him.

"I think we should stay in the HQ" James began, a little uncomfortably. Even though he and Jessie were a couple, it didn't stop her hitting him or yelling at him if he said something stupid, "But carry on trying to catch rare Pokémon. I'm sure the Boss didn't mean that we were to take leave of our duties."

"Or we could ask him to clarify?" Meowth suggested, thinking out loud, "We don't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"Were we ever on the right side of him?" James wondered, dismissing Meowth's idea, "If we ask him then it might make him angry."

"James is right" Jessie surprised them both by agreeing, "He did seem a little cranky yesterday. We should go out and catch him a rare Pokémon to prove to him that we aren't as incompetent as he makes us out to be."

James nodded and blushed when his stomach chose its moment to remind him that he hadn't eaten since the night before, "That's a great idea, Jess, but do you think we could get a snack from the vending machines in the Gym's lobby before we go?"

"Priorities, James" Jessie frowned and the purple haired man flinched, expecting an assault with a paper fan any moment.

"Yeah, Jimmy" Meowth grinned, "We're at the HQ which means that breakfast is all paid for."

"Exactly" Jessie said sweetly, "We'll go as soon as I'm ready."

'As soon as I'm ready' was half an hour later but James didn't mind as he was already focusing on the prospect of breakfast and, as soon as Jessie deemed herself presentable, they ventured out of their room and down to the cafeteria.

The atmosphere was unusually subdued, especially among the black squad who kept murmuring to each other and then falling silent again. The two groups usually kept to themselves and seeing as Jessie and James weren't favourites among either parties, they separated themselves from the rest of the teams.

"What's up with them?" Meowth wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" Jessie shrugged it off, although she had noticed it, too. "Let's eat."

The thought of food was enough to distract all three of them from the uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

* * *

"Professor Nanba?"

Cassidy was unable to conceal her surprise as the Professor turned around to meet her gaze, his eyes narrowing disapprovingly as he recognised her.

"So you're the gopher that Giovanni sent to keep an eye on me" he mumbled irritably, "I might have guessed. Of all the Rockets he could send, he chose to send me the most incompetent ones of them all" he sighed and shook his head, "You'd better tell your partner to come in as well then, but don't touch anything, understand?"

"Butch… Butch isn't here, Professor" Cassidy was quick to correct him whilst disguising the loathing that she had for the man. She had sworn that she would never work with Nanba again. Just what was Giovanni thinking?

"Fine, fine" he seemed more concerned with concealing the paperwork that he had been looking through than talking to her. Moving away, Nanba walked swiftly to a small safe located in his office and set the file inside before locking it. Cassidy noted that it had a combination lock as well as a heavy-weighted padlock. A little over the top, she thought to herself, but Nanba had always been a little eccentric.

_Millions of Yen has been spent on such projects and I have never been at such a critical stage in my research as I am now_

Recalling Giovanni's words, Cassidy suddenly wasn't surprised by all the caution. Giovanni had stressed that this work was important after all. If anything went wrong then it was Nanba's neck on the block as well as her own. Strangely this thought wasn't as comforting as Cassidy knew it should be.

"Now that you're here, I might as well show you round," Nanba said as he came back into the main room. "Your office is over there" he gestured to a small room located at the back of the lab. "You'll be responsible for the five Grunts that often carry out errands for me. You'll also, as Giovanni ordered, be reporting to him weekly on our progress and also making sure that the lab maintains a healthy stock of Pokémon to experiment its findings on."

Cassidy nodded, glancing around at the numerous cages that housed different species of Pokémon. She had always been vaguely aware that Team Rocket experimented on some of the Pokémon that it acquired but to have this confirmed wrong-footed her for a moment or two.

"I trust there isn't a problem?" Nanba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all" Cassidy answered him; "The Boss said that you were researching some kind of potion to make Pokémon stronger, more effective in battle?"

In truth, Cassidy didn't understand what exactly was going on down here or what was required of her. She didn't wish to appear a fool but she had to gain some knowledge if she didn't want to meet with Giovanni next week with no substantial report at all and she added that she needed more information for the said report when Nanba glared critically at her.

He had always been a secretive man when it came to his work and this was why Giovanni wanted someone to keep an eye on him she supposed.

"Do not concern yourself with the exact nature of my work" Nanba dismissed her, "I will let you know what you and Giovanni need to know for your report."

"With due respect, the Boss requires to know just what kind of operation you are running down here, Professor" Cassidy shot back quickly, "And if I don't like what I see, or don't see, then he isn't going to like my first report is he?" she smiled sweetly and awaited Nanba's response.

The Professor was not angry as Cassidy suspected he would be. In fact the approving smile that formed on his lips was even more disturbing. "Good. You know where our loyalties lie then."

Cassidy paused, a little confused. Had his speech been a little test to see how thoroughly she intended to do her job? She was unsure. She never had been able to tell with Nanba and there was something in his mannerisms that just didn't sit right. Logically, Cassidy knew that it was her dislike for Nanba clouding her judgement but she had always been taught to go with her instincts and she resolved to keep an open mind when it came to the Professor, just in case.

"Now then" he continued, brushing off the tension between them, "I'll give you a quick tour and then I will explain the nature of my work and my progress so far."

* * *


	4. The Invitation

**A/N:** At long last, here's Chapter Four. I feel so bad that I've neglected this fic for so long so I'm not sure if people have given up on it or not. Reviews would be gratefully received to prove me wrong and I promise I'll try and update again very soon.

**Thorned Rose:** This chapter's dedicated to you hun -huggles-

**Chapter Four: The Invitation**

_Two weeks later_

"Ash, I think we're lost," complained the pretty red head as the trio of Pokémon trainers once again passed the same clearing for what felt like the tenth time that day. The morning had quickly gone and now, nearing lunch time, they were all hungry, not least the youngest of the group who had now paused to consult the very tatty map that he had obtained of the Viridian Forest.

It had taken them just over a week to leave Johto upon the invitation from Professor Oak to visit him in Pallet Town. Misty couldn't really get much sense out of Ash as to why they had been invited, but from the little he had said, she understood that the Professor had made a discovery that they wished to share with the little group. All Ash had been concerned with was gloating that Oak had called them and not Gary. Misty sighed to herself; she just didn't know where his priorities lay sometimes.

Quickly going to his side, she looked over Ash's shoulder at the 'map' and found that it was really no use as it was a map of Kanto in general and gave several alternative routes through the forest. Ash, of course, had no idea which route they had taken.

Smacking him round the back of the head, Misty snatched the map whilst complaining that their supposed 'Pokémon Master' couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box.

"Why don't we stop for lunch?" Brock, forever the peacekeeper, interjected before Ash could retaliate.

"Good idea, Brock." Misty answered, smiling sweetly as she set Togepi down on a fallen log and then took off her backpack.

Ash, very much disgruntled, did likewise. Pikachu tried to console his trainer but was met with little response.

Misty felt a little bad for getting so angry at Ash. True he had got them lost and at times his mindless stupidity did get on her nerves but he was still her friend and, Misty blushed, perhaps with time something more.

Over the passing few weeks, Misty had tried to make Ash aware of her feelings, dropping subtle hints and occasionally dressing up and making more than a little effort but so far all this had been for mute. She had even asked Brock to talk to Ash about girls but Ash obviously didn't get the hint and had declared to him that 'he didn't like girls, only Pokémon' Misty just hoped that Ash meant this in the innocent declaration that she thought he did and not anything more, which would be more than a little disturbing.

Misty shuddered just thinking about it and this little action was noted by Ash who enquired to know if she was okay. Misty's heart leapt at his concern but dismissed him with the fact that she hated this forest and all its bug Pokémon.

"What bug Pokémon?" Ash complained, once again talking about Pokémon. It was all he talked about, Misty had begun to realise lately. He never talked about music, or movies or even any other interests that he might have. It was as though his entire world revolved around Pokémon. Misty wasn't sure if it was because Ash was so narrow minded that he just couldn't see anything else but he was only ten years old, she reminded herself. She and Brock were a little more mature and thought of other things, like that fact that their money was running out for one.

With all their Pokémon to feed as well as themselves, they got through quite a lot of food, as well as supplies. Usually they made money from Ash winning Pokémon battles and from rescuing various villages from attacks by Team Rocket, the latter being reward money, but neither of these things had happened lately. Team Rocket hadn't shown themselves in the passed two weeks and because of this Ash was getting complacent with his training.

Misty was, in truth, glad when Ash had announced that the Professor wanted to see them. Aside from this meaning free board and meals for a while, she hoped that Professor Oak might be able to talk Ash into taking his training a little more seriously. Either that or perhaps Gary would pay his grandfather a visit too. A defeat at the hands of his rival might just be enough to remind Ash that if he wanted to become a Pokémon Master then he actually had to do some work and not rely on dumb luck and Team Rocket to further his training.

Sighing, Misty was distracted by something moving in the corner of her line of vision. Frowning, she took a closer look and saw that the thing moving was Ash's backpack, which he had set down moments before.

"Pikachu?" Misty at first thought that perhaps the electric mouse had gotten sick of waiting for his food but an enquiring 'Chu?' from her right indicated that it was not him.

"Togepi?" she then looked around and confirmed that her egg Pokémon was were she had left him.

"Um… Ash?" Misty squeaked, feeling the first stirrings of fear inside of her as she quickly began to realise that it was a great possibility that the thing in Ash's backpack was some kind of bug Pokémon.

"What is it, Misty?" He looked up from polishing his badges, a flicker of irritation in his eyes, obviously still annoyed at her for earlier.

"There's something in your backpack!"

Ash's eyes travelled to the aforementioned backpack and they lit up at the possibility of it being a Pokémon. Instantly he leapt up and hurried towards it armed with a Pokéball.

Misty moved back to where Brock was standing, wanting to be safely out of the way as Ash reached inside.

"Got you!" He cried pulling out the offending Pokémon by the tail.

Misty squealed, recognising the bug Pokémon and ducked partly behind Brock as Ash grabbed his Pokédex with his free hand. "What's this Pokémon?"

"It's a Weedle, you moron!" Misty shouted from behind Brock, "A nasty bug Pokémon that you've seen hundreds of times before! Now get rid of it!"

"Oh yeah." Ash blushed a little before he registered what exactly the Weedle had in its mouth. "Hey, it's eaten my sandwiches!"

Even Misty forgot her fear and had to laugh when Ash grabbed the remains of his sandwiches and struggled to pull them from the Weedle's mouth. The Weedle gave a sharp cry of annoyance and tugged harder, causing Ash to be pulled forward. He uttered a grunt and toppled over, releasing his hold and the Weedle, seeing his chance, shot off back into the bushes.

"Hey, you!" Ash yelled as he darted after it. "Come back here!"

Misty sighed to herself whilst Brock rolled his eyes. It looked as though it was going to be another one of those days after all.

* * *

Cassidy frowned to herself as she re-read her second report another couple of times before hitting print only to discover that the printer was out of paper. Sighing, she went to get some whilst worrying her bottom lip as she thought back over the contents.

Professor Nanba's team didn't appear to be making any steps in the right direction and, so far, five Pokémon had become ill as a result of this potion that was supposed to make them stronger. If anything it was making them weaker. To top it all off, one of the test subjects had escaped.

For the first report, Cassidy had glossed over this, but now, however, she had expressed some serious concerns about how things were being run down here.

Nanba was, as always, secretive when it came to his work and had been the only one to inject the Pokémon. Even the lab technicians appeared unclear about exactly how Nanba had formulated his potion. The safe, which Cassidy felt sure held all the answers, was locked at all times and only Nanba knew the combination. That, too, was in her report and, at the end of the day, Cassidy hoped that Giovanni would be angered enough to demand some answers, and then she would get some too.

Finally locating a ream of paper underneath all the papers on her desk, Cassidy opened it and was about to feed the printer when the door to her office opened.

Despite herself, Cassidy felt her body tense, knowing before looking around that it was Nanba for he was the only person who did not knock when entering her office.

"Cassidy," he started, without bothering with any small talk. "The Pokémon are not responding to my potion as I had hoped."

"I am aware of that." Cassidy replied, as she loaded the printer.

"Then you will be pleased to hear that I have decided to do something about it."

Cassidy suspected that he was going announce that he was going to cut back on the dosage being given or something so she was surprised when he shut the door and lowered his voice as he spoke.

"As you know, Professor Oak is a well established Pokémon expert. His research would be invaluable to us and would aid our progress no end. I want you to take a group of Grunts to his lab in Pallet Town and get hold of his research."

Cassidy frowned, "I'll have to clear such a move with the Boss."

"I've spoken to him myself and he was most keen that we do this as soon as possible."

"Why not just send some Grunts? I have some things to finish up here first."

"Because you've trained on the field. We need to be discrete in this and you are most qualified to do so. The Grunts will just be there for back up if you need it."

"What exactly is this research that you want?"

Nanba appeared be getting irritated at her questioning but said nothing to this effect. "Professor Oak has written countless thesis's on Pokémon behaviour and training. These will, perhaps, hold information that can help us."

Cassidy gave him a bored stare, "Can't you get his papers from the Internet?"

"I can but there will be research that wasn't included and this is the research that I am interested in." Nanba moved around to the desk as he spoke and set down a small USB memory stick. "The programme on here is designed to run as soon as it is plugged into a computer. All you need to do is put it into the port on the Professor's PC. It will automatically download all his document files and crack any passwords that he may have set. It is simple and ingenious."

The printer came back to life and began to churn out the report as Cassidy eyed the USB for a few moments. "Fine." She said at last, knowing that it was her neck on the block as well as Nanba's if this researched failed to come into fruition.

The last bit of paper came out, the part that required her signature, and Cassidy signed it hurriedly before shuffling the papers together and setting them back down in one of her trays beside the computer.

"Good." Nanba followed her from the room, appearing satisfied.

Frustrated that her work was interrupted, Cassidy went to round up some Grunts and hardly gave the Professor another thought.

* * *

Tracy carefully shuffled through a stack of Professor Oak's paperwork, clipping it together before setting it back down on his mentor's desk whilst humming along to the song that was playing on the local radio station.

The Professor had left the laboratory about fifteen minutes ago to go into Pallet Town to get some more supplies, leaving Tracy to clean the lab in preparation for Ash's visit. Professor Oak had seemed both excited and concerned when he had left and, pausing to peer into the cage set on his desk, Tracy could understand why.

It had been a couple of days ago that Officer Jenny had brought the Ratatta to them. It had been starving and was dangerously weak. Jenny had feared that it wouldn't survive the journey to the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City and had asked them to care for it instead.

The Professor had run the standard tests but was baffled by the Pokémon's condition. It appeared to have all the symptoms of human flu but was not responding to treatment. In combination to this, it's nervous system was affected, bringing on paralysis. The poor creature could barely move and needed constant monitoring. Professor Oak had isolated it from the other Pokémon and was treating it with various potions but nothing appeared to be working. Tracy was sure that it was going to die and even Professor Oak was at his wits end with it.

Tracy had seen Pokémon that they cared for die before but seeing the Ratatta in so much pain struck a chord inside of him and he didn't like to gaze upon it for too long.

He just wished that he could do something more to help. Professor Oak had presumed that the Ratatta had been experimented on. The idea that someone had purposely given it something made Tracy sick inside. If he ever found out who did this he would…

A faint crash suddenly caught his attention and he started slightly, almost knocking into the desk. The papers on it quivered dangerously but, to Tracy's relief, did not fall.

He switched off the radio and listened intently, straining to catch any further sounds. He was ready to dismiss the crash as being caused by one of the Pokémon that lived inside the lab when he thought he heard muffled voices coming from down the corridor.

Tracy's first thought was that it was Ash and his friends but he quickly dismissed this. Surely it was too early for them to have arrived yet?

Unsure, he left the room and started to walk slowly down the corridor. Something inside of him prevented him from calling out and, as he got closer to the source of the voices, Tracy realised that this was a good thing.

"How long is it going to take?" a female voice was murmuring in frustration. She sounded slightly familiar but Tracy couldn't quite place her.

"We don't know," was the reply, this time a male voice, "but the coast is clear. We saw the old man leaving fifteen minutes ago."

"Well keep a look out anyway." The female voice snapped again, "We don't know who else might be about."

The man made a disgruntled noise at this, "I checked the place out before you came in. The only other person here is that kid who helps the Professor out and he's too absorbed in his cleaning to notice us."

Tracy flushed red with indignation at this. From this heated and brief exchange of words, it was obvious that the two intruders were looking for something other than rare Pokémon.

Glancing round, Tracy began to back away. He had to call Officer Jenny before they got away with whatever it was that they wanted.

The voices had quietened now and Tracy became aware that his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He knew that had it been Ash here, he would have confronted them without hesitation, but Tracy wasn't Ash. Although he had long since suspected that it was sheer stupidity rather than bravery on the younger boy's part, Tracy knew that this situation was entirely different. He wasn't dealing with Jessie and James, or other incompetent criminals. These guys were professionals and Tracy knew that he was well out of his depth.

Moving further backwards whilst lost in these thoughts, Tracy backed straight into the mop and bucket that he had left in the corridor from cleaning it an hour before. The bucket was metal and it clanged loudly, which took him by surprise. His feet went out from under him and he ended up sprawled on the floor amongst the cleaning utensils.

He winced at the crash that followed his actions and the shouts from the intruders that followed.

Scrambling to his feet, Tracy froze as the door crashed open. There were four in total, not the two he had expected. One, however, he instantly recognised.

"Cassidy?"

"He knows you?" one of the others snapped at the orange haired woman.

Taken aback, Cassidy said nothing in way of response and the man took matters into his own hands. Tracy was stunned as he drew a gun and it almost felt surreal as it was pointed in his direction.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy demanded, as shocked by this turn of events as Tracy was. He knew he was trembling and he could hardly take his eyes off the weapon. This wasn't happening… there was no way that this could be happening…

"Nanba was quite clear in his instructions," the man replied. "There can be no witnesses."

It was clear that Cassidy didn't know quite what to think and she reached over and knocked the gun aside. "He didn't give any such instruction to me."

"Your job was to the get the research. Protecting the interests of Team Rocket is down to us."

"This isn't in the interests of Team Rocket! If the Boss hears of this…"

"The transfer is complete." Another grunt confirmed as he came out from the research lab where they had been in before Tracy discovered them.

"Then our mission is complete." Cassidy said, satisfied, "The kid knows nothing, let's go."

She turned away, fully expecting the other Grunts to do the same. Even Tracy himself let escape a small sigh of relief.

"Nanba said no witnesses."

"Rich no!"

Tracy barely even heard the sound of the gun being fired before his legs buckled beneath him. He sagged against the wall, feeling almost surreal as he stared down at the blood staining the floor that he had spent an hour cleaning not too long ago. Slowly his vision began to fade and, as the first wave of intense pain overcame him, he blacked out.

* * *

"Jessie, I'm really not sure about this." James began as the trio headed down the corridor. Jessie rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smack James with a paper fan. Although she loved him, he really had no backbone whatsoever and this tired her at times. She did get a little sick of always being the strong one.

"Relax, Jimmy." Meowth berated him as he scampered between his human companions, "I'm sure that once we've given him a couple of rare Pokémon the Boss will forget all about our past mistakes."

Jessie had a feeling that it would take more than a couple but she wisely held her tongue on the matter.

"Meowth is right and besides…" She said instead, "the Boss isn't going to expect us to catch Pokémon without some supplies."

Due to Jessie's teams' track record when it came to losing or destroying supplies, Giovanni had been very clear in stating that they were not to use anymore without clearance first. Of course, Jessie knew that Giovanni would be willing to overlook this blatant disregard for his orders once they had given him some rare Pokémon.

As luck would have it, Mondo had recently been put in charge of distributing supplies. Mondo was only fourteen and was still in training. He had befriended their team and Jessie was well aware that he had a huge crush on her, which meant that she could sweet talk him into anything and she did so frequently. Despite this, Jessie was fond of Mondo deep down; he was a good kid and had given them supplies before, risking Giovanni's wrath upon himself, when it was against the Boss's orders.

"I hope these supplies include lunch." Meowth muttered, drawing Jessie from her thoughts.

Scowling, she forgot Meowth's support of a few minutes ago and rounded on the cat angrily, "We've just eaten!"

"I know that, but we'll be hungry later." He snapped back and Jessie sighed, shaking her head.

"At least I know where your priorities are."

"Well I can't catch Pokémon on an empty stomach!"

"You can't catch Pokémon full stop. That's why we're in trouble with the Boss to start with." James unhelpfully pointed out.

"Neither can you! In fact you couldn't catch a cold, let alone a rare Pokémon!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and started to walk a little faster, whilst ignoring the arguments from her teammates.

Thankfully the supplies room wasn't too far from their living quarters and once they arrived there, the argument had turned into what supplies they needed.

For once, not wanting to get involved, Jessie went into the room ahead of them. Mondo was seated behind a wooden desk, scribbling down some notes on a piece of paper. Smiling sweetly, Jessie sauntered up to his desk.

"Hello Mondo."

"Miss Jessie." The boy was unable to disguise the adoring smile on his face when he saw her. This was going to be a piece of cake, as always.

"Hi Mondo." James and Meowth chimed in from behind her.

"Hi guys." Mondo stood up from his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"As you know the Boss has recalled all teams from Johto and the Orange Islands. He has requested that we concentrate our efforts in the Kanto region. To do this, we'll need some supplies please." Jessie said, after speaking she gave the boy another sweet smile.

At this, Mondo's own smile faltered, "I'd love to help you, Miss Jessie, but the thing is…"

"Mondo's no longer in charge round here." Came a gravelly voice from behind them.

Jessie turned around and was stunned into silence. Standing near to the door was the last person that she had expected to see here.

"Botch?" James asked in confusion, after they had regarded each other in silence for a few seconds.

"My name is Butch." The green haired man seemed weary almost as he closed the door and moved further into the room. "And I have express orders from the Boss to oversee Mondo's distribution of the supplies. The Boss has also given me instructions not to supply you three with anything under any circumstances."

"What?" Jessie broke her silence to snarl out. "That's not fair!"

"Stop whining and get out." Butch sneered, "You have no further business here."

"And how are we meant to do our job without supplies?" Jessie demanded, ignoring Butch's request.

"Not my problem. Now get out before I lose my temper."

"Why are you down here anyways?" Meowth piped up. "Surely this kind of work is beneath you?"

Butch did not reply to this and, from the pained look on his face, Jessie realised that Meowth had hit a nerve.

As much as she hated to be ordered around, Jessie thought it would be best if they did just leave. Butch looked as though he was going to blow a gasket with them at any moment and the last thing they wanted was a scene. If the Boss got wind of it then they'd be in even more trouble than they were already.

"I know why!" James suddenly blurted out in response to Meowth's question. "Botch has been demoted!"

Judging from the furious expression on the other man's face, Jessie realised that James was right. Unable to suppress a pleased smile from forming across her face, she added nastily, "Then does that mean that Cassidy's round here somewhere, too? Perhaps she's stacking the storeroom shelves or even cleaning up after the Boss's beloved Persian?"

"Finally some justice." Meowth added, "We only mess up little missions, but you two have ruined some of the biggest assignments in Team Rocket's history."

"Thanks to you." Butch growled under his breath.

"What was that?" James asked innocently, "I didn't quite catch what you said?"

"This is your fault!" Butch lunged forwards and James squealed as he dived behind Jessie for protection.

"Hey guys, settle down." Mondo squeaked.

"Mondo's right." Jessie surprised them all by saying. "There's no point in causing a scene. James, Meowth, let's go."

"But Jessie--?" Meowth started but the red haired woman grabbed him by the tail and practically dragged him and James from the supply room.

"Bye Miss Jessie! Bye guys!" Mondo called after them.

Ignoring their protests, Jessie waited until they were further down the corridor before stopping.

"What did you do that for?" Meowth grumbled as he rubbed his tail.

"Because Mondo is right, we can't cause a scene." Jessie repeated irritably. "And besides..." She smirked evilly, "we can't catch rare Pokémon without supplies."

"But I thought you said---?" James trailed off, looking as confused as Meowth did.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Did she have to think of everything? "The supply room isn't guarded at night." She smiled and held up a set of keys to the room that she'd had cut from Mondo's set a few months ago, just in case of such emergencies. "If Butch won't give us what we need then we'll just have to take it. As well, a robbery right under his nose won't make him look good now will it?"

"He'll know it was us." Meowth warned, although Jessie could tell that he liked the sound of the plan.

"I know he will." Jessie's smirk widened. "But he'll have trouble proving it."

* * *

Cassidy stared in horror at the fallen teenager, her stomach churning as his blood quickly spilled onto the floor in a pool beneath him. Tracy's face was practically white and she knew that he needed medical attention _now._

"Rich!" Her fear had quickly transformed into anger and Cassidy turned on the culprit, angrily knocking the gun from his hand. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Nanba's orders." The Grunt snarled without any signs of remorse. "No witnesses."

"Why? It's just data!" Cassidy cried, allowing some panic into her voice. She was torn. They had got what they needed and had to get out of here but the kid was dying. Granted she didn't like anyone associated with the twerp trio who played a hand in her team's downfall, but Cassidy didn't wish them any real harm. She knew that Grunts were trained to do such things but in the field killing wasn't necessary. It hadn't been necessary this time.

"We have to go." Another Grunt spoke up. "The Professor is bound to be back soon."

They started to file out but Cassidy found herself unable to move.

Even if he did threaten the mission how can I leave him to die? 

Her stomach tightened and she felt as though she was going to be sick. She didn't want to be caught but what harm could calling for help do? She'd be long gone before an ambulance arrived.

Shaking, Cassidy crossed the room and picked up the telephone but she wasn't even given a chance to dial the number. Rich was at her side in a second and grabbed her wrist, forcing her away.

"Get off of me!" Cassidy snarled, unable to break his grip on her.

Rich was stronger than her and easily dragged her away.

"Get a hold of yourself." He hissed. "If he lives then the mission will be compromised and the Boss will not be happy."

Cassidy knew this made sense and allowed the Grunts to lead her from the lab but she couldn't force down the sickness that she felt inside.

First she had betrayed Butch and now this… he was just a kid…

_Just what kind of monster am I turning into?_

* * *

"Finally." Misty sighed to herself as Professor Oak's laboratory came into view. They had been traipsing round the forest for what seemed like hours and her feet were starting to ache now. Even Pikachu was tired and had taken to riding on his trainer's shoulders.

"I can't wait to hear about the Professor's discovery." Ash piped up excitedly. "Do you think he's found a new type of Pokémon?"

Misty rolled her eyes at this. "Did you ever stop to think that this might not be about Pokémon?"

"Not about Pokémon!" Ash cried out. "No way! Pokémon are the Professor's life!"

"Ash, you're an idiot. There are other things in life aside from Pokémon."

"Like what?"

"I shouldn't even have to name them! Friends, family, love."

"Love? Yuck!"

"Ash Ketchum you are a complete moron!"

"Hey! Why are you picking on me all of a sudden?"

"Hey guys?" Brock cut into their argument, his voice edged with seriousness. Misty followed his gaze and a quiet gasp escaped her.

As they drew nearer to the laboratory she saw police cars outside as well as an ambulance crew. Full of concern and their arguments forgotten, the three of them broke into a run.

They arrived at the entrance to the lab just as the ambulance was leaving. A very white faced Professor Oak was talking in hushed whispers to Officer Jenny. Misty had never seen the Professor look as torn up as he did now. He was practically shaking. Even Brock, who rarely missed an opportunity to ogle Officer Jenny, was quiet as they approached.

"Hey Professor!" Ash cried out, waving with his usual degree of tactlessness. "What's going on?"

"Ash?" Professor Oak finished his conversation and went to the three of them. "Misty, Brock? What are you doing here?"

"You asked us to come here." Brock reminded him gently. Misty held onto Togepi tighter, realising now that something terrible had happened. The Professor was always a little muddled but right now it didn't look as though he could string two sentences together.

"There's…. there's been a break in." He managed at last. "Whilst I was out."

"Are the Pokémon…?" Ash began but Professor Oak cut him off by shaking his head.

"They weren't after the Pokémon."

"Then what did they want?"

"They stole a large amount of research data from my computer. I returned shortly after they left but… Tracy was here at the time of the break in."

"Tracy?" Misty whispered, feeling an icy stab of dread at the Professor's words. "Is he alright?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "He must have disturbed them. When I arrived back they were gone and he was barely alive. He's been taken to hospital. I can't tell you anymore than that at this stage."

Misty was stunned, even as tears welled up in her eyes. Tracy… It didn't seem real in her mind. He was only fourteen… this couldn't be happening…

"Do they know who did it?" Ash asked quietly. Misty saw that the younger boy was trembling and Pikachu nuzzled his trainer, as though to offer some form of comfort.

Professor Oak sighed. "Officer Jenny wasn't certain but she said that this looks like the work of Team Rocket."


	5. Trouble

**Chapter Five: Trouble**

_She closed her eyes, sensing their approach as though her own. She could feel them, all of them. She felt all that they were feeling and pitied them. They were moving towards their destiny quickly, perhaps quicker than she had anticipated. Already the battle lines were being drawn and each would choose their side._

_Shaking, she knelt over the table, her eyes closed as she pictured them. All so young, too young to be burdened with such a mission. Yet it was the path that they had chosen. They had made their decisions and now had to face the consequences. All actions had thus consequences and all decisions led to more decisions based on the choices that had been made. She had but one chance to put things right, to save everyone and everything that she held dear. _

_Her visions had been gaining in strength; her connection with the past forged deep and now she knew it was time. They were readying themselves to break into the supply room. There she would attempt the impossible. Although such a move could destroy her, she knew that she had no other alternative. This was the last chance to view them all untainted. After this day nothing would ever be the same again. Already there were divides between them. She would offer them a chance to start anew, to try again and she could only hope that they would take it. If not… she drew a harsh breath, not wanting to think of such things. She was not a cruel person, she wished them no ill but, if they did not comply with her wishes, then she would have to destroy them… _

* * *

"Ow! That's my tail!" Meowth hissed as the trio stealthily crept down the corridor and towards the supply room.

It was the dead of night and the headquarters were nearly pitch black. The only light came from the torch that Jessie held out in the front of her. The beam, however, was not on full power for they wanted to avoid detection. The Boss would regard stealing from the team as an act of disloyalty, even though it was for his own benefit in the end, and, until they could bring him some rare Pokémon, he would not look favourably upon it.

Jessie led the way, with Meowth behind her and James behind him. It had been James who had accidentally trodden on Meowth's tail and the cat Pokémon had refrained from retaliating with some form of scratch attack for he recalled Jessie's harsh words before they left.

_If you two do anything to mess this up then you'll be very sorry_

Jessie's temper was worse than a Nidorina on PMS and so Meowth very wisely chose to do nothing but hiss at James, whilst making a mental note to make him pay later on.

This gained a sheepish 'sorry' from the purple haired man and he dropped back a pace or two to give Meowth more room. Grateful for this, Meowth let the matter drop for now and hurried after Jessie again.

All afternoon they had talked about what they needed and had decided to just take some basic Pokémon catching equipment; nets and the like for it would arouse too much suspicion if a lot of stuff was taken, especially after today's confrontation.

Whilst Meowth had joined Jessie and James's laughter at Butch's expense, he couldn't help but wonder what the green haired Rocket had done to invoke the Boss's wrath so much that he had been demoted. Being a little more concerned than his human companions, Meowth had done some asking around but come up with nothing. The Black Squad liked to gossip but only among themselves and considered Meowth below them and so shunned his questioning. Meowth wasn't so much concerned for Butch but more so his own team. If Giovanni was handing out demotions then they could well be next. If overseeing the supply distribution was low then Meowth could only imagine what they might be assigned to.

Shuddering at this thought, he almost lost his concentration when Jessie stopped. Skidding to an abrupt halt, Meowth barely managed to keep himself from walking into her legs.

Turning round, Jessie motioned for them both to be quiet as she slipped the key into the lock. A gentle click signalled that it fit and she carefully eased the door open.

Meowth, who could see perfectly well in the dark without the aid of torchlight, couldn't see anyone about. Nodding to his teammates, he scampered into the room ahead of them.

"Just essentials." Jessie reminded them as she hurried off down one aisle. James quickly went after her, knocking into a few boxes as he went. All was quiet for a minute and then he broke the silence by squealing: "Ohhh they have candy, Jess!"

"Shut up!" Jessie reprimanded him. "We're not here for food, remember. Now help me with this box."

Meowth heard James sigh but paid him no attention. Instead he hurried off down a different aisle and starting looking through various boxes. There's a lot of state of the art kit in here, he thought to himself as he rummaged but knew that they would never get away with taking any of that.

Moving to some boxes at the back of the room, Meowth was annoyed to find a couple labelled 'Persian' and when he looked inside he saw five different kinds of Pokéfood and many toys and accessories.

"That pampered cat." Meowth grumbled to himself, thinking again how unfair it was and how much he missed being the Boss's top cat. As much as he loved being on a team with Jessie and James, even if their stupidity did drive him insane, he still missed Giovanni at times.

Still he couldn't help but select a few items for himself and quickly stashed them in the sack he had brought with him before Jessie could catch him. Then, not wanting to think of the Persian anymore, Meowth moved to the next row of shelving. It was then that he detected movement out of the corner of his eye. Freezing, Meowth cast a glance back towards Jessie and James and saw his friends were still looking through things.

The shape was too far back for even Meowth's good sight to tell whom it was but he was starting to feel a little afraid.

Swallowing hard, he began to edge back towards Jessie and James when all of a sudden the shape moved again.

In a panic, Meowth sprang away; dropping his sack and dashing madly back towards his friends. The shadow tore after him with surprising quickness and Meowth suddenly felt a hand close round his tail.

He let out a screech as his feet left the floor and he was clawing desperately at air, howling and screeching as he tried to take a swipe out of the thing that was holding him.

Then light flooded the room. It was so sudden that Meowth momentarily closed his eyes, even as the thing holding him spoke.

"Just as I thought."

Opening his eyes, Meowth saw that the 'thing' that held him was actually Butch. Jessie and James stood a few metres away, holding onto each other in fear but quickly moved apart when they saw who it was too.

"What are you doing up this late?" Jessie asked, clearly as surprised as the rest of them.

Butch smirked, "I thought you three might try something like this so I've been staking out here waiting for you. I'm sure the Boss will love to know that you were planning on stealing from _him_."

"Stealing?" James gulped nervously. "Now Botch, that's a little too strong a word. We were merely _borrowing_ some supplies."

"Yes, that's right." Jessie chimed in. "Borrowing."

Butch rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

All the while this was going on, Meowth hadn't ceased struggling and whilst Butch was distracted he managed to get in a lucky swipe, which caused the green haired man to yet him go. With a curse, Butch dropped Meowth onto the floor and retreated a pace or two.

Meowth scampered back to Jessie and James, giving the other a satisfied smirk after he did so.

"Butch." Jessie this time tried to convince him not to tell. "I'm sure telling the Boss won't help improve your current situation. In fact, I'm sure he'd be most angry to learn that we managed to sneak in here in the first place."

"You didn't sneak in, you got an unauthorised set of keys cut which I'll be confiscating immediately."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think he means the keys you used to get in, Jessie." Meowth hissed, which earned him a sharp whack round the head.

Butch rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Enough messing around. Just give me the keys and get out."

Jessie remained defiant. "No."

Butch growled an expletive under his breath and came to standing an inch in front of her. "I said give me the keys!"

"Leave her alone!" James piped up, but flinched when Butch swung round and glared menacingly at him.

Jessie sighed, realising that yet again she would have to defend herself. Producing a paper fan she smacked Butch over the head. "Don't crowd me!"

"You bitch." Butch snarled and retreated. Despite him hating Jessie and her team, Meowth knew that he wouldn't attack a girl.

As he moved back the shelf nearest Meowth began to shake. "James, stop that!" He squeaked, blaming the member of their team standing nearest the shelving.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop rocking the shelf!"

"I'm not." James protested as he earned a glare from both Meowth and Jessie.

Again the shelf shook and a loud rumble echoed overhead. Then the torch went out and they were plunged into complete darkness.

"James!" Jessie again rounded on her boyfriend but Meowth could tell that she realised, too, that it wasn't him.

"Botch are you trying to scare us?" James demanded as another rumble caused a box to fall off a shelf, the contents spilling onto the floor with a loud crash.

"No. This has nothing to do with me." He replied, a twinge of fear entering his voice now.

"It'd better not be you." Jessie growled and they all moved back as a third rumble, this one even louder, vibrated through the entire room.

"Is it thunder?" James wanted to know but Meowth dismissed this. The noise was coming from _within _the room.

"I… I think we'd better get out of here." Jessie suggested, her wavering voice betraying her fear.

She didn't need to tell them twice. A forth rumble quickly tore through the small room and this time the shelf nearest them started to collapse.

As it began to fall, Meowth shot away, aiming for the door. He could hear Jessie and James running behind him as the entire room began to shake.

Earthquake? This possibility flashed briefly into his mind but was quickly replaced by a stab of real terror as the ground began to shudder violently under him. Meowth screeched as box after box fell, blocking his path. As fast as he moved, the door seemed like miles away. Things were crashing all around him and at one point he almost lost his footing.

Leaping out of the path of a falling shelf, Meowth glanced wildly around him. He couldn't see Jessie and James anywhere. Only Butch was still behind him.

"Don't stop!" Butch shouted when Meowth paused, torn between his own terror and his friends.

"Jessie? James?" He called and, when Butch realised they were gone, he, too, hesitated, momentarily forgetting his hatred for them it would seem.

The door was almost in reach but Meowth couldn't leave them. Springing back into the darkness, he ran, dodging falling boxes and struggling to blot out the terrible rumbles that echoed loudly around him. The entire room was shaking now but, in the midst of the commotion, Meowth heard a woman scream.

His fear for his friends heightened and he ran on, tears stinging at his eyes as he searched wildly, calling their names.

His calls were cut short when all of a sudden the floor began to crumble beneath his paws. The tiles cracked and fell away, leaving him with nothing to hold onto. Screeching, Meowth leapt upwards, trying to grab onto the desk to his right but he missed. He tumbled back down, twisting and turning, scrambling for a foothold but he was unable to save himself.

Meowth fell helplessly into the darkness as the room collapsed round him.

* * *

Cassidy sat at her desk, watching the television report with the sound on low whilst she tried to work. Everyone else had left, even Professor Nanba, but Cassidy knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, not when the events of today continued to plague her mind.

The break in had been on the news, as expected, and Team Rocket had even been identified as the prime suspects in the case. Tracy's condition was serious and his doctors didn't know if he would pull through or not. Cassidy had mixed feelings about this. If Tracy made it then he would be able to identify her by name. Whereas finding her would be near impossible, it would royally piss Giovanni off. As well there was the small matter of her criminal record. Cassidy had cared little for the counts of stealing that had been added to this but accomplice to attempted murder? The police would be forever looking for her; Cassidy didn't think she would be able to safely set foot outside the HQ again.

If he died then she would be off the hook but Cassidy didn't want that. The kid was only fourteen. Cassidy might be a criminal but it didn't mean that she didn't feel emotions. She hadn't wanted this to happen and felt sick every time she thought about it. That look of fear in his eyes… no one deserved that… least of all a kid.

Cassidy sighed, closing down Word on her PC and standing up. She couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate on work right now. She had been in the middle of making some amendments to her report to the Boss. She was going to express some serious concerns about how the Grunts had handled the mission today. Nanba should not have ordered them to kill. That authorisation came from Giovanni and no one else. Nanba had no right to order this and the Grunts should not have carried out those orders. Cassidy was beginning to get the distinct impression that there was another agenda down here and she was determined to find out what it was and put a stop to it.

Walking to the door of the lab, Cassidy paused to snag the list of supplies that Nanba had requested were brought in for the following day. She was supposed to send a Grunt to the supply room but had forgotten after all that had happened. Cassidy had been given a key when she had gained this position and decided to quickly nip in there on the way back to her quarters and get the things herself. There wasn't much on the list, just some more test tubes, needles and potions. She could pick it up now and take it back down tomorrow morning.

Glad of the distraction, Cassidy left the lab quickly, lost in her own thoughts as she walked quickly to the supply room.

She passed a couple of black squad members on her way, but none spoke to her. They all heard about how she had betrayed Butch and were angered by it. Cassidy, in truth, hadn't thought about her ex-partner these last few days. She couldn't bring herself to. She was beginning to regret her promotion and to do so would lead back to guilt that she was determined not to feel. She had been on her own before and had survived then so she could do so again.

Much to her surprise, when she reached the door she found it open. Pausing, she listened and heard voices coming from within.

"James, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop rocking the shelf!"

"I'm not."

"James!"

Jessie and James… Cassidy sighed. She should have known that those two idiots were involved somehow. It was pretty obvious that they had broken into the supply room, as Giovanni was hardly likely to provide them with a key.

Feeling irate and glad to have a distraction, Cassidy decided to surprise them. After all, the Boss would be very interested in this, she thought with a smile.

"Botch are you trying to scare us?"

"No. This is nothing to do with me."

At the sound of Butch's voice, Cassidy paused. Swallowing hard she reconsidered her actions. What was Butch doing teamed up with Jessie and James? Had Giovanni assigned him to their team as some kind of punishment? If so then Cassidy felt immense sympathy for him in that respect.

There was more talking in low voices and Cassidy had, at this point, decided that the best option would just be to leave. It was as she turned to go that she heard it; a loud crash coming from inside the supply room. Unsure, she paused and listened as more crashes followed and then the unmistakeable sound of Meowth screaming.

Cassidy frowned. What were they up to in there? Was this some kind of trick? She quickly dismissed this thought. Meowth's cries had been real cries of terror and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a twinge of concern for them, but more so for her ex-partner.

Determined to find out what was going on, Cassidy entered the room. No sooner had she done this was she forced to leap out of the path of one of the shelves that had toppled over, now falling in front of the doorway. The whole room shook as continued rumbles, almost like thunder, tore through the screams.

_Why didn't I hear all this from outside?_

Cassidy felt a stab of fear as she was forced back further from the door by falling shelves and boxes. The floor began to shake and she broke into a run, desperately searching for another way out.

In the dark, Cassidy had trouble seeing anything, but fear spurred her on and she ran faster.

_What the hell have they done?_

Searching wildly around in the gloom for someone _anyone _Cassidy now paid little attention to where she was running until her leg caught on a box and she went sprawling to the floor. She landed painfully, gasping as she rolled across the tiles. Her head cracked hard against the polished stone but she did not feel any pain due to the fear that was fast consuming her.

There was a particularly loud rumble and a blinding flash lit up the room. Cassidy's eyes widened as cracks began to appear in the tiles and, in seconds, they simply fell away.

Gasping, she scrambled to her feet but she struggled to regain a foothold. She screamed as the ground was snatched away from her. Cassidy's world spun before her eyes and very quickly unconsciousness overtook her.

* * *

_The scream of rage that vibrated round the hall cut deep into the hearts of even his most loyal of servants and that, deep down, was how he wanted it. Those fools… he shook, his hand quivering ever so slightly as he hurled the servant back into the masses before him._

_He had warned them all, told them all to keep a watch on the happenings around them. Despite his mission being a success, there were still ways to endanger it, ways in which his underlings could not even imagine. _

_That was why finding her had been so important. Damn Megumi and her crafty ways. He cursed, wanting his underlings to see his rage and at the same time be unable to see the panic that was slowly building inside of him. _

_All that he had carefully planned, all that he had worked for could easily be laid to ruin. He looked around him, gazing at the empire that he had built up and thought of everything he had fought against to reach this point. It had been many years, many years of diligence and now his life's work had paid off he was not going to allow anyone to take it away from him. _

_"Go to the city." He murmured, his eyes unfocussed and searching, searching for reassurance that would be his and his alone. "Go to the city and find them! Find them and bring her to me."_

_"What of the others?" His servant enquired._

_"Bring them all but tell them nothing. And find Megumi! If she finds them first then I will hold you personally responsible."_

_He left quickly, fearing his Master's wrath more than anything. _

_Yet, even at this haste, he felt little reassurance. His partner sensed this and she came to his side, her eyes showing just as much fear as he felt inside. He knew it would be difficult for her and he momentarily wondered whether her loyalty would remain unshaken when faced with such things, even as she spoke reassuring words. _

_Still, the glimmer of hope in her eyes was unmistakable and he resolved to keep a close eye on her these coming days. After all, the arrival of them would soon begin to spark hope in even his most loyal servants. _

* * *

Butch groaned as he slowly came round from his previous state of unconsciousness. His back ached and he could feel a small trickle of something wet, most likely blood, running down his left cheek. He lay still, allowing his vision to gradually come back into focus. He could see a dull grey sky above him and could feel earth beneath him. Turning his head slowly to the side, Butch could see the ruins of the Viridian Gym all around him. In fact, the ache in his back was caused by him lying on a chunk of masonry.

He couldn't feel that anything was broken, so Butch sat up, albeit cautiously. He pressed a hand to his forehead and the glove came back red. Cursing softly, he checked himself for any other wounds and found none; he had been lucky, he supposed, to have survived…. This line of thought quickly trailed off as he surveyed his surroundings.

All the buildings lay in ruin around him. Walls were collapsed; windows had lost their glass and roofs torn off. The landscape was nothing more than a dusty dry desert. There were no people in sight and not even any bird Pokémon singing. Cars were abandoned in the street and doors to people's homes had been left wide open. A child's bicycle lay discarded and broken in a twist of metal.

Butch stood up, feeling mildly panicked. A little way away from where he was he could see some feathers and bones; all that remained of a Pidgey. They had been left here to rot.

The Team Rocket Headquarters had been underground but Butch doubted that anyone had survived. Whatever had happened to the city had desecrated all life; this he was sure of.

But not _all _life, he amended that thought as soon as he had processed it for a small whimper had gained his attention.

Butch scanned the vicinity and saw some movement among the rubble. He sprinted over, fear now firmly settling into his mind. Just what the hell had happened?

Reaching down, Butch offered a hand to the other male and James automatically took it without thinking and allowed Butch to help him to his feet. His uniform was, like Butch's caked with dirt, although on the white it was more visible. There were also streaks of dirt on his face and running up into his hair, although he didn't appear to be injured in anyway.

James blinked several times, looking as frightened and bewildered as Butch felt and he coughed several times before asking: "Botch, what's happened?"

Butch shrugged, not even caring for the name-slip this time as he replied: "I don't know."


	6. Separated

**Chapter Six: Separated**

"Botch, what's happened?"

"I don't know."

James felt fear stirring deep within himself at Butch's words. He didn't know or understand why he expected the green haired man to have any answers but the not knowing was even worse somehow.

James looked around, swallowing hard to force down the lump that had formed in his throat. Just what had happened here? The land was desolate… devoid of life and this shook him to the very core. Had it been the earthquake? It couldn't have been… could it? James just didn't know. He couldn't really think straight, not whilst Jessie and Meowth were missing.

He had scanned the immediate vicinity and could not see them. Were they buried under the rubble somewhere or did they get away? If so then why did they leave him? They wouldn't have left him here. James began to shake as tears formed in his eyes. What if they were dead? The thought of the deaths of the woman he loved and one of his best friends was almost too much and James would have broken down completely had Butch not cut into his thoughts by stating:

"Come on, let's go."

"Go?" James repeated, hating how weak and faint his sounded. "We can't… Jessie… Meowth… I can't just leave them."

"There's no one here." Butch stated shortly. "We need to go."

"How can you be sure? Have you looked?"

"Look around you!" Butch snapped. "No one has been here in a long time."

"But…" James trailed off and glanced around him. It was true. The ruins looked as though they had withstood months of battering and been open to all the elements. Moss and lichen were growing on some of the larger chunks of masonry. It was the only life. Everything else was dead.

"But how can that be?" James trembled as he spoke. A terrible kind of coldness was settling over him. It was a completely new and alien feeling to him and not one that was welcome at all. How was this possible? It was also daytime. It had been night when the HQ was still standing. Had they really lost an entire evening? That had to be impossible. So was this situation, James reminded himself.

"I don't know." Butch shook his head in reply and James was comforted by the glimmer of fear in his brown eyes before he masked it with irritation and hostility. "Are you coming or not?"

Then Butch turned on his heel and began to walk away, back towards the trees. The fear of being alone was overpowering and James hurried after him. "Shouldn't we go into the city?" He asked timidly.

Butch shook his head. "We won't find anyone there. We need to go on, get to Cerulean. There's a small base there. We can contact the Boss and find out what is going on."

"What about Jessie and Meowth?"

"I'm sure the Boss will know what's happened to them." Butch surprised them both by reassuring him although James took little comfort in his words. He knew that he should look for them. He didn't want to leave the area without searching for them but surely had they been at the ruins they would have waited for him? They wouldn't have left him there.

Sighing, James knew that he had no choice but to follow Butch's lead. He had no idea where the base in Cerulean was and it seem that contacting Giovanni was the most sensible thing to do. Thinking of the Boss made James uneasy. He was probably furious that the HQ in Viridian had been destroyed and James really hoped that he wasn't going to get the blame for it.

Frowning unhappily and filled with concern for Jessie and Meowth, he walked on in silence whilst trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

* * *

_Hushed whispers behind closed doors were nothing new to Cassidy. At the tender age of eight years old she had learned to ignore the soft conversations and heated debates that went on between her mother and her best friend. As a single parent, Kaede had struggled more so than most so the promotion to the black squad a little under a year ago meant a lot in the way of her Team Rocket career as well as income for her and her daughter._

_Cassidy was what the other members of the team called a 'Rocket Baby'. She had been born into Team Rocket whilst her mother was still in the lower down white squad. Cassidy had never known her father – Kaede's team partner – for he had been killed on a mission when she was a year old. Since then, Kaede had been paired with Miyamoto, her best friend. _

_Ever since she could recall, Cassidy wanted to be like her mother and make Kaede proud. Kaede was slender but curvy, had a head of luxurious strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back as though a shimmering waterfall of colour. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue and twinkled devilishly when she smiled. Kaede was strong, both emotionally and physically and there was no one more dedicated to the team than her yet it was her best friend who had managed to gain favour with the Boss's son. _

_Miyamoto was the most successful agent in Team Rocket history. There wasn't a mission that she had been a part of that had failed and she had already earned Madame Boss three times what Kaede had done in her years of service. Miyamoto was looked upon with admiration and great favour by all and especially by the Boss herself and her son. Miyamoto was always selected for the most difficult and dangerous of missions and Kaede often accompanied her. It was a part of life and neither Cassidy nor her mother bore Miyamoto any malice. After all, she and her daughter, Jessica, were practically family. _

_Jessica and Cassidy had been friends ever since Cassidy could remember and had fought for almost as long. The two of them were strong willed and stubborn, so Kaede was always reprimanding her daughter, and thus they came to many blows. However, they always made up in the end. After all, what best friends didn't have their arguments? Jessica, or Jessie as she liked to be known, was with Cassidy at the moment as they crouched behind the closed door, listening to the argument that was carrying on in the next room. Neither girl understood why their mothers were so upset but this unsettled them and so they had decided to listen in. _

"_Just open your eyes!" Kaede was whispering fiercely, "There is no such Pokémon. It is a fool's errand Miya."_

"_Don't you think I know that?" Came the angered reply. "But what else can I do?"_

"_Decline it! Giovanni will--"_

"_Don't bring him into this. I'm going and that's final."_

"_Why? To prove a point is that it? Madame Boss has made her feelings quite clear in the past. If you won't think of yourself then think of Jessie. Don't go."_

_There was a moment's pause and then Miyamoto replied quietly: "I am thinking of her. If I don't do this then Madame Boss will never let it go."_

"_Then I'll come with you."_

"_No Kaede. This is my mission and I'm going to complete it alone."_

"_Then you are as bigger fool as Madame Boss thinks you are." Was Kaede's hushed reply and seconds later the door opened. Cassidy jumped back slightly, feeling guilty at having been caught listening in. _

_Miyamoto stalked passed her and, without a word, picked Jessie up and left the room. Concerned and wanting to seek reassurance, Cassidy went over to her mother and looked questionably up at her. Kaede shook her head and just smiled. Never before had Cassidy seen her mother look so weary and defeated. Although she was too young to understand much of what was said, she had a feeling that she wouldn't see Miyamoto again. _

_She was right. Three weeks later word was out that Miyamoto had been killed whilst in the Andes on a mission. Jessie had come to live with them for a little while but had run away after six months. It was four years before Cassidy would see her best friend again. _

Groggily, Cassidy opened her eyes, wondering briefly why she had thought of such things. She was not one for dwelling upon the past, especially not where her mother and Jessie were concerned for that had began much resentment between the pair. Cassidy had hated sharing her mother, albeit for six months, and even when Jessie was gone, Kaede never quite gave up trying to find her. She had felt that she had owed it to Miyamoto to look after Jessie and so, that terrible day, it wasn't just Jessie that had lost a mother but Cassidy, too.

Coming fully back into consciousness, Cassidy became aware of her surroundings and that she was no longer in the HQ. She was crushed painfully up against a tree. Her back was starting to ache and her head was throbbing. The rough tree bark scratched at her through her clothes and she shivered a little as a breeze rustled through the treetops. She vaguely recalled the earthquake and the HQ collapsing but everything after that was shrouded in darkness.

Groaning slightly as she moved, Cassidy shifted her position into a more comfortable one and this invoked a sneering comment from directly above her.

"So you're finally awake then."

"Jessie." Another voice, this one to her right, warned irritably. "Don't start anything. We want to know what's going on remember."

Jessie? Cassidy frowned and looked up at her former best friend. God no, she groaned inwardly when her gaze focused upon the red head standing over her, her hands on her hips as though scolding a naughty child.

Meowth scampered round to her line of vision and waved a paw in front of her face. Cassidy scowled and tried to swat him away but she was too slow for him. The cat Pokémon chuckled and he and Jessie exchanged an amused glance, one that quickly faded however as Cassidy tried to stand.

Her legs had gone to sleep and she was only able to stand with support from the tree. Her dress was torn in a couple of places and was coming off of at one shoulder. Embarrassed, she struggled to hold it together as she took a couple of deep breaths. Grudgingly, Jessie shrugged off the white outer jacket she was wearing and tossed it to Cassidy.

Her pride almost wouldn't allow her to accept it but she didn't have much choice in the matter and slipped it on whilst murmuring a forced 'thank you'.

"Are you hurt?" Meowth enquired after a few minutes of silence between the three of them.

"No." Cassidy shook her head. "Just a little sore."

"Good." Jessie said, glaring expectantly at her. "Then you can tell us what happened."

"What do you mean what happened?" Cassidy frowned. "I don't know what happened."

"Yes you do." Jessie insisted. "One minute we are in the storeroom borrowing a few supplies and the next minute the world is falling apart around us and we end up here and, surprisingly, so are you."

Anger quickly replaced any other emotions and Cassidy took a step forward so that she was almost crowding the other woman. "You weren't 'borrowing' supplies, you were stealing them so don't try and make yourself sound so innocent because we both know the truth. And don't you dare try to blame me for destroying the storeroom because that is just the kind of incompetent action that we can all attribute to you and your partner!"

"How dare you? We are completely innocent! All we want is to know what happened, to find James and to get out of here. If you were any kind of decent person you would want to find your old partner, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I just said. Now tell me what happened!"

"I don't know!" Cassidy snarled back. "I don't know what happened back there so get out of my face!"

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"I am!"

"Liar!"

"You can call me what you want but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know anything."

Jessie looked furious at this and Cassidy was preparing herself for another onslaught when Meowth cut in.

"Maybe she's telling the truth, Jess."

Jessie laughed scathingly at this before rounding on her feline companion. Darting out of reach of a paper fan, Meowth turned to Cassidy and said: "Do you know what happened?"

"As I told Jessie, no I don't."

"Right. Do you know where James is? Have you seen him or Butch at all?"

"No." Cassidy shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone. I went into the storeroom as the earthquake struck."

"Earthquake?" Jessie questioned sharply.

Cassidy shrugged. "How else would you explain it?"

"I don't know." Jessie admitted, "But that isn't important. We need to find James and get out of here."

"Do you know where 'here' is?"

"No." Jessie admitted angrily. "But I'm sure James is looking for us, too."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at this. "He's probably hiding under a rock somewhere." She commented nastily whilst trying to mask her concern for Butch. Even though they weren't partners anymore it didn't mean that she didn't care about him, especially after what she had done.

Swallowing hard to force down the guilt that she was feeling, Cassidy tuned out Jessie's angry retort to her comment about James and waited until Meowth finally got tired of the bickering between them and cut in with:

"Will you two knock it off? We need to get out of this forest and go and find James, and then we can find out what happened."

Cassidy shrugged at this. "You can do what you like." She said unfeelingly as she honestly had no interest in finding Jessie's fool of a partner.

"Fine." Jessie instantly retorted.

Turning her back on the other two, Cassidy surveyed the surrounding area for a few minutes. In truth she had no idea where she was heading. Should she try to find her way back to Viridian or should she look for Butch first? He wouldn't want to see her, Cassidy knew but she was still worried about him and wanted to make sure that he was safe. Also, she had to find out what had happened and if there were any other survivors. The very idea that she, Jessie and Meowth might be the only ones left an icy stab of dread in the pit of her stomach and Cassidy certainly wasn't used to feeling this helpless or afraid.

She was aware of the other two talking behind her and, a few minutes later, they began to move away. Evidently they had decided to leave her behind and Cassidy was torn between feeling relieved or frightened by this. She didn't want to be alone anymore that they did. Yet her pride would not allow her to go after them.

Concentrating back to the matter at hand, Cassidy began to walk in the opposite direction but feeling no more confident than she had done before. The forest was so quiet. She hadn't heard any Pidgeys calling or seen any kind of bug Pokémon at all. It was almost as though it had been abandoned and this made her uneasy. There was something else… an unsettling aura in the air and as the minutes dragged by, it ate away inside of her until Cassidy had stopped walking completely. Turning around, she looked the way Jessie and Meowth had come and could still hear them talking although their voices were moving further and further away.

Swallowing hard to force her pride down, Cassidy hurried back the way that she had come.

Jessie looked up in surprise when she joined them but Meowth cut off the snide remark she was obviously about to make by saying: "So you've decided to come with us then?"

"Only until you find James." Cassidy allowed and then added in way of an explanation: "Butch might be with him or at least he might know where Butch is. After that, I'm going on to the headquarters in Saffron City to find the Boss and the rest of the team."

Jessie nodded grudgingly and silence befell them as they walked deeper into the forest, all wondering just what was going on.

* * *

**Viridian General Hospital**

Ash, together with his two friends, sat in silence in the waiting room, tensing up each time a doctor or nurse hurried passed the door. It almost felt as though this shouldn't be happening. Professor Oak had been asked to go down to the police station to make a formal statement and the three of them had gone onto the hospital. Once there they had been ushered into a waiting room and there they had remained for the last few hours. Pikachu sat on his trainer's lap, his expression downcast and only occasionally would he get up for a quick wander round the room.

_Team Rocket…_

Ash turned this over in his mind again and again. He pictured Jessie and James in his mind's eye and shook his head. They weren't capable of this and even Cassidy and Butch… Team Rocket had always been somewhat a joke to him but now it appeared that there were deadlier members than the ones that he had come into contact with. But why shoot an innocent kid? Even if he had disturbed them, they didn't need to do that. There was no reasoning behind it and this chilled Ash to the core.

Sighing, he looked across at his friends. Misty's expression was one of shock and pain whereas Brock seemed deep in thought. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Ash broke it by asking softly:

"Brock? Tracy will be okay won't he?"

The oldest of the three looked up, wanting to offer the younger two some words of reassurance but these appeared to fail him and he instead stood up, offering to go and see if he could find out anything. As he did so, the door clicked open.

Misty and Ash also stood up as the forth person entered the room.

"Gary?" Ash said, with some disappointment as he had hoped it would be a doctor or someone who could tell them just what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"My Grandfather called me." Gary explained with none of his usual arrogance. "He asked me to come and see how Tracy is doing."

"Did they tell you anything?" Misty asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"No." Gary shook his head. "They asked me to wait in here with you."

The red head sighed softly and, without any hesitation, Gary went to her and gave her a hug, which Misty returned. Ash was a little taken aback at this and, he hated to admit it, he felt a little jealous although he wasn't sure why.

Clearing his throat, he was glad when they broke apart. Misty sat back down beside Brock and Ash quickly sat on her other side, leaving Gary with the chair opposite. He took this and the four of them lapsed into silence until Gary said: "Grandfather said it was Team Rocket that did this. Is this true?"

"I think so." Misty replied, "But not the Team Rocket's we're used to. They couldn't do anything like this."

Again Ash felt a wave of annoyance. First she was hugging Gary and now she was defending Team Rocket although Ash knew that Jessie and James couldn't have done this either.

"We're staying with some colleagues of Grandfather's tonight." Gary said next. "The police want some more time at the lab to check for finger prints and the like. Of course the only real help to them will be if Tracy wakes up and can identify who did this."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Ash asked suddenly, latching onto this one word. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Ash--" Brock started but then the door opened again.

They all stood up as the doctor entered the room. She looked like a slightly older version of Nurse Joy, and Ash wouldn't be surprised if they were related in someway, except she was taller, stronger built and had thick dark brown hair instead of strawberry blonde. She didn't wear glasses and her eyes were azure blue and pinched together slightly which made her oval shaped face seem narrower somehow. She held a clipboard in one hand and the other was down at her side, although she extended this to Brock as she approached and introduced herself as Dr Melinda Johnson.

Brock took her hand eagerly enough but made no babbling comments on her beauty as he did whenever there was a Joy or Jenny around.

She firstly enquired to know whether Tracy had an immediate family to which Brock replied 'no'. Ash hadn't known this about his friend and he felt terribly sad for him. He couldn't imagine being that alone and just wished his mother could be here but unfortunately she had gone to visit some relatives on the Seafoam Islands and wouldn't be back for another week. Ash supposed he could call her but she so rarely got to go away and neither Brock or Misty had called their family and Ash didn't want to look like the child that Misty was always accusing him of being.

"We're his family." He piped up in response to Dr Johnson's question and she gave him a smile that was just short of patronising. Then, to further his annoyance, she drew Brock and Gary aside and they exchanged a hushed conversation for a few minutes.

Both boys' expressions were grim when she finished and Brock, in a shaky voice, thanked her and, without another word, she left the room.

"What did she say?" Misty asked as soon as the door clicked shut again.

Brock sighed, "He's just come out of theatre. They were able to remove the bullet and he's stable."

"That's great news." Misty exclaimed, however Brock shook his head.

"The bullet only just missed his heart. There's still the risk of further internal bleeding or infection. For the time being the doctors are keeping him sedated so that his body has a chance to recover."

"But he could make a full recovery right?" Ash asked, feeling hope fading from him at Brock's words.

"He could." The older boy tried to sound positive but it was painfully obvious that this was forced.

"Then that's what we need to focus on." Misty forced a smile. "Did Dr Johnson say when we could see him?"

Brock nodded, "They're just making him comfortable and then we can go in."

Misty kept her smile on her face but Ash could see that it was barely held in place and tears were welling up in her eyes. Wanting to offer some comfort, Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "It'll be alright, Misty, don't worry."

However, the reaction he got was not as he expected. Misty swung round and snarled angrily in his face: "No it won't be 'alright', Ash. This isn't another one of your stupid misadventures! This is real life!"

With that she stormed out of the room. Ash was stunned and slumped back down on a chair, his face red as his own tears threatened to fall. He had only been trying to comfort her like Gary had done and even now his rival had sniggered quietly before renewing a conversation with Brock. Only Pikachu seemed remotely interested in his trainer's upset and murmured a soft 'Chu' before curled down at his feet.

Outside, Ash heard a faint rumble but dismissed it as thunder and went back to his thoughts whilst hoping that Tracy would pull through.

* * *

_"No…" Megumi whispered, panic cutting deep into her soul as she was drawn back from the pool of her visions. Her powers were not as strong as she had hoped. They were here but separated and the enemy had sensed their present. If they were to find them first…_

_A shudder racked her slender frame and the bowl of tea that she was holding fell from her hands and onto the floor. _

"_Megumi!" The teenager standing in the doorway raced to her side, ready to support her should she fall. "You've been pushing yourself too hard again." She scowled her mentor. _

"_Keiko." Megumi smiled, reaching up to brush the long blonde bangs from the girl's eyes. "I am fine."_

"_No you're not." Keiko replied stubbornly. "You've been pushing yourself so hard lately. You need to rest."_

"_I cannot. They are out there alone and he knows that they are here."_

"_I will find them." Keiko cut in sharply. "You've played your part, for now at least. You need to rest."_

_Megumi nodded, giving in to the pull of the shorter girl. Keiko had a certain empathy with her, an empathy that always made her aware of exactly when Megumi's limits had been reached. _

_They stood together and suddenly tears sprang into Megumi's eyes. Such a terrible world it had become and she lacked the strength to fight for it. Instead she was forced to leave it to them and her Keiko. _

"_Lie down." Keiko was saying now. "I will leave at dawn."_

"_Be careful." Megumi warned her companion. "You know he will stop at nothing to get to them."_

"_I know."_

"_Cassidy and Jessie are nearest. You must get to them first. If you don't then all will be lost."_

_Keiko was about to reply when they both became aware of another presence in the hall. They both tensed as the shuffling drew nearer and then a shadow appeared in the doorway. Megumi sighed softly and gently shook Keiko off of her so that she might go to the boy standing there looking so lost and afraid. _

"_Pikachu?" He mumbled as she approached, although his gaze was aimed at a point above Megumi's head and his expression was vacant and devoid of any emotion. _

"_No, Ash." She shook her head and Keiko gently took the boy by his arm and started to lead him from the room. _

"_Pikachu's gone." Megumi heard Keiko saying as she led him away. "There haven't been any Pokémon, not in a long time."_


	7. Working Together

**Chapter Seven: Working Together**

"Jessie!" Meowth called over the crash of thunder that echoed loudly overhead. "We really should find a way out of this forest!"

"I know!" Jessie snarled back at him as rain pelted her and soaked her through to the bone. Even under the trees there appeared to be little protection against the merciless elements. As it was, the forest was the worse place to be in a storm but they had so far been unable to find anyway out of it. "What do you think we've been trying to do for the last few hours?"

The cat Pokémon let out a sneeze and then shot back: "We've been going round in circles!"

"Meowth's right." Cassidy added irritably. "In any case we need to get out of this storm. We're all going to catch our deaths otherwise."

"I might have known you'd side with him." Jessie grumbled. She didn't want Cassidy here as it was and the last thing she needed was her making Meowth think that he knew best.

"We need to find some food, too." Meowth pressed, "I'm starving."

"Let's just stop for a minute." Cassidy suggested, coming to a halt. Much to Jessie's annoyance, Meowth stopped too. "We need to get our bearings." She explained when she saw the death-glare that Jessie directed at her.

"How can we?" Jessie demanded, determined to get one over the other woman. "We're lost."

"We have been going round in circles." Cassidy stated, agreeing with Meowth and ignoring Jessie's remark.

"How do you know that?" Jessie wanted to know.

"Here." Cassidy went over to one of the taller pine trees. On one of the lower branches there was a piece of white fabric tied around it. "I've been marking our route as we went." She couldn't resist shooting Jessie a smug smile after saying this.

Gritting her teeth, Jessie forced herself to snarl out: "Well what do you suggest then?"

"That we head north, where the trees are thinning out. There may be a small town or village nearby where we can get some food and hopefully somewhere to stay for the night."

"Hopefully?" Jessie repeated, scowling at the other woman. "That doesn't sound much like a plan to me."

"It's better than going round in circles." Meowth answered quietly before letting out another sneeze. "Look Jess, we're all tired, cold and hungry. Let's try it her way for a bit and see what happens."

"Fine." Jessie gave in less than graciously. "But if we don't find anything inside an hour then I'm turning back."

* * *

_To say that she felt a little apprehensive was an understatement, Jessie thought to herself as she stared up at the iron gates that led to Pokémon Technical. It had been a difficult four years but Jessie had finally made it, she smiled to herself. Pokémon Technical – Pokétech – was the same school that her mother had graduated from. No one had ever bettered Miyamoto's top score and Jessie was determined to do her mother proud. This was the reason that she had run away from Team Rocket to start with. Even at the tender age of eight, Jessie could see what would happen to her. It was the same with all the Rocket Babies; they would automatically begin field training when they reached fourteen. Until then they would attend private tutorials set in place by Madame Boss to prevent them going out into the world. Children would talk, so she had said, and refused to let them leave the base without an adult present. It was a glorified prison and Jessie didn't want that life. She wanted the life that her mother had died trying to provide for her._

_It didn't mean to say that Jessie didn't feel bad for leaving Kaede and Cassidy behind. Kaede had been good to her but she wasn't her mother and Jessie's grief was focused on achieving what Miyamoto had wanted for her. Kaede wasn't an exceptionally good agent. She had always lived in Miyamoto's shadow somewhat, even though they were best friends there had to be some resentment deep down. _

_Cassidy had resented Jessie. She always had done and they had fought like any children but it was this resentment that had deep-rooted itself inside of Cassidy that had slowly led to their friendship breaking down. _

"_Jessie?" The boy beside her cleared his throat nervously and plucked up the courage to tap her on the shoulder. "Aren't we going in?" _

_She turned around, realising that he was still with her. After leaving Team Rocket, Jessie had joined up with a bike gang for a couple of years and had met a boy called James. His past was as much a mystery to Jessie as hers was to his and therefore they had an unspoken agreement not to mention it. Jessie had first met him when some of the bigger kids were picking on him. Remembering how it felt to be bullied all too well, Jessie had charged on in there without thinking and a well-aimed smack with a paper fan had floored the ringleader. After that James had taken to following her about so that she could protect him. Jessie didn't particularly mind but she had sworn to herself that she would never let anyone too close again for they would just leave her in the end. To say that they were friends in the beginning would be an inaccuracy. Jessie merely tolerated James' presence but as the years passed she began to realise that she couldn't imagine a life without him. His innocence was endearing and so when Jessie left the bike gang, she asked James to come as well. _

_Getting accepted into Pokétech had been easy enough. Jessie had some money left to her by Miyamoto to pay for tuition fees. When James questioned this, all that Jessie had said was that they got in because of her mother – this was in actual fact true. Payment wasn't enough to get into the prestigious institution – they were the elite and, true to form, terrible snobs as well. Jessie had to mention Miyamoto's name before they were even considered. The headmaster, she was informed, found it an honour to have Miyamoto's daughter studying with them. _

_Swallowing hard, Jessie refocused on James' question and nodded. "Yes, of course we're going in."_

_Registration was at the main desk and already there were quite a few students milling around. With a sinking heart, Jessie realised they seemed to all know each other. As it was a boarding school, she and James would be separated into the male and female dorms. Jessie had at least hoped to make one friend here but she knew from experience that if a crowd already knew each other then they would be very reluctant to let anyone new in. James looked apprehensive too and Jessie wondered how long he would last. Boarding schools were tougher than people thought and James was too gentle natured to stand up for himself. Jessie was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. _

_They stepped up to the main desk and handed in their details and were allocated with room numbers and a timetable. The lessons didn't start until tomorrow and all Pokémon were required to be dropped off at the school's Pokémon Centre for a health-check before then. Jessie and James both had one Pokémon each. Jessie had her Ekans that her mother had given to her and James had a Koffing. _

"_Jessica?" Jessie looked up at the sound of her full name being called and noticed that a girl had separated herself from the crowd nearest the desk and was staring at her with a stunned expression on her face. _

_It took Jessie a little while to place her as it had been so long but when she finally did, she spoke her name in a voice that was just as shocked. "Cassidy?" _

"_Oh my God it really is you!" She had changed a lot from the pigtailed little girl that Jessie remembered. Cassidy's long orange hair was now straight and fell loose down her back, with a long fringe that just brushed her eyes. She had her ears pierced and wore a short denim skirt with a white blouse. She had an assortment of silver bangles hanging from her wrists as well as several rings and two beaded necklaces round her neck. Her face was heavily plastered with makeup and Jessie wasn't sure that she would recognise her if they passed each other in the street. _

"_What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked excitedly. "When you left I didn't think I would ever see you again."_

"_I didn't think I would see you again either." Jessie replied, a little awkwardly when she remembered that James was still standing beside her. "I've just completed registration. Would you like to go to the cafeteria to get a drink? We could catch up there."_

"_Sure." Cassidy beamed and turned to the group behind her. "I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"_

_There was a chorus of agreement from the others and then Cassidy turned her attention back to Jessie again. _

"_Jessie?" James asked, looking a little nervous again. _

_Turning back to him, Jessie felt bad for leaving James, but she didn't want him learning of her past, not yet. "James, this is Cassidy. She's an old friend of mine. We're going to catch up for a bit. Would you mind dropping my stuff into my room for me and taking Ekans to the Pokémon Centre?" _

_James was, to Jessie's relief, agreeable to this but he didn't lose the nervous look on his face. Jessie forced herself to ignore this and she and Cassidy quickly hurried off down the corridor to the cafeteria. _

"_So, where have you been hiding for the last few years?" Cassidy asked as they entered the cafeteria. It was a large sized room and was already packed. After a few minutes they managed to get served with some drinks – a green tea for Cassidy and a latte for Jessie – and grabbed a table at the back of the room. _

"_I've been around," Jessie answered her question carefully not wanting to give too much away in case someone was listening in. If the school found out that they were Rocket Babies then they would almost certainly be thrown out. "What about you? How did you end up here?"_

"_Things changed a lot." Cassidy, too, was equally carefully not to let too much slip and added in a lower voice, "Madame Boss died and her son had slightly different visions for the future. You'd have been better off staying with us, Jessie."_

_Jessie didn't choose to comment on this and asked instead, "How is Kaede?" _

"_She's dead," Cassidy answered her without flinching._

"_I'm so sor--"_

"_Don't," Cassidy shook her head, "it's okay, Jess."_

_An awkward silence befell them now and Jessie felt stunned and saddened by Kaede's death. She wondered how it had happened, whether it had been when she was out on a mission like Miyamoto had been or whether something else had happened to her. However, it was clear that Cassidy didn't want to talk about it and far be it for Jessie to push the issue. _

"_So, do you know many people here?" Cassidy asked in a bid to dispel the horrible atmosphere that had be fallen the conversation. _

"_Not many," Jessie admitted, "only James."_

_Cassidy nodded at this, "I've gotten friendly with a couple of girls. If you like I can introduce you to Beth and Carla later. Their parents are school governors so it would pay to get in with them, especially considering our background."_

_If there was one thing that Jessie hated it was this kind of snobbery but she hadn't grown up to be naïve and she knew that Cassidy was right. In Pokétech it wasn't what you knew but whom you knew and Cassidy already appeared to have a firm grasp of this. _

"_Thanks," she said in reply, "that would be great," and Cassidy, satisfied, was already starting to brag about her new friends and how wonderful it was to be here. After a while, Jessie tuned her out and let her thoughts wonder to just how exactly Team Rocket had changed and the almost cold way that Cassidy had informed her of Kaede's death. _

* * *

Stoically, Butch tried to ignore the small whimpers that came from his travelling companion each time there was a rumble of thunder or a flash of lightening. After walking for several hours, they had taken refuge in an abandoned rangers cabin. The roof had partly fallen in but the small living quarters were largely intact, although they had been stripped of any furniture or supplies that they had once contained. Disappointed, Butch was now trying to coax the sodden branches that he had collected from the forest to spark so that he could light a fire. He wasn't sure where his lighter had gone – he had probably lost it during the earthquake – but it would have come in very useful right now. As it was he was hungry and craved a cigarette like mad, and now James was starting to whine again.

"Are you sure there isn't any food?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No," Butch responded with as much patience as he could muster. "There is no food here."

"But I'm hungry," James replied sullenly, "we should have searched Viridian before coming out here."

Butch gritted his teeth and mentally counted to ten before answering, "I didn't think it would take this long to reach Cerulean City."

"It wouldn't have, had we not taken that wrong turn," James said to this.

It was true they had got a little turned around and it was true that Butch had been leading the way but he didn't take kindly to James blaming him for everything.

"If you're so hungry, why don't you go back to Viridian and get us something?"

James shook his head and pulled his knees into his chest before replied, his voice quieter and slightly muffled, "No, it's scary out there."

"Then quit complaining," Butch shook his head and seconds later he let out a small cheer as he successfully lit a small fire. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested as he tossed a couple more branches into the flames.

"Where?" James questioned, looking around him at the bare room.

"Try the floor," Butch answered him irritably and at last James seemed to acquire a bit of backbone for he jumped up and snapped:

"Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you but we're stuck together so the least you could do is be civil to me."

"Why should I? You've been whining all evening. We don't have to be 'stuck together' you know. You are free to leave whenever you like."

James opened his mouth to say something else but whatever retort he had died on his lips as he suddenly uttered a fear-filled squeal.

"What? What is it?" Butch demanded, very much alarmed as James shot back to the furthest wall of the cabin.

"Ch-Charizard," James stuttered and pointed towards the broken window behind Butch.

The green haired male had only seconds to turn around before a deafening roar tore through the storm and he was only just able to leap backwards as the creature smashed its head through the window frame.

It snarled and bared its teeth struggling for, mercifully, it could not fit its entire body through the small frame. Now that the light of the fire illuminated its features, Butch wasn't so sure that it was a Charizard at all. True, it had the basic shape and size of the fire Pokémon, it was a dark red in colour with a black under-belly and the crest on its head was split into two almost severed black points. Its teeth were longer, sharper, like knives and its snout was narrower and its nostrils flared black. Its wings were almost translucent and thrashed madly as it sought to get them. Its eyes were blood red and glinted with an insane madness of the like that Butch had never seen.

"That's not a Pokémon!" He shouted, not understanding his reasons for thinking this but knowing deep down that it was true.

"Then what is it?" James shrieked, still keeping himself pressed up against the wall as far away from the beast as he could get.

Butch moved back further still until he was almost at James's side. The entire cabin was shaking and Butch knew it was only a matter of time before it gave way. If that happened then this creature would surely kill them.

"James!" He shouted over the roar from the beast, "We have to get out of here!"

The only exit was at the front of the cabin, dangerously close to the window. Glancing back at the dragon, Butch made a quick decision. It appeared to have become jammed in the window frame, it they were quick then they would have a chance to get through the door before it managed to free itself. He shouted his plan to James, battling to make himself heard over the terrible din that the trapped creature was making.

James looked horrified at this plan but refrained from saying anything for he knew as well as Butch did that they couldn't stay here, that it would managed to get inside the cabin eventually or destroy it with them trapped inside.

"Go!" Butch yelled, giving James a rough shove in the direction of the door as the dragon struggled particularly hard and the wooden frame around the window began to creak.

James didn't need to be told twice and fled through the door, with Butch not too far behind him.

As he burst out into the storm once more, Butch heard the dragon's roar of rage and then the sound of the wood snapping. Its roar turned into triumphant one as it, at last, managed to free itself. Whirling around to face the two young men, it lashed out with its tail, catching Butch across the back and sending him sprawling to the ground. James, who had been a little way ahead of him, had managed to evade this attack and now looked on in horror as the dragon stepped between them. Butch, momentarily stunned by the blow, could only watch helplessly as the dragon began to advance upon him.

* * *

James stared on in horror and fear as the dragon knocked Butch to the ground. Now it was between them and quickly moving in for the kill. James swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. A large part of him wanted to flee but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he and Butch did not get along, he couldn't leave him.

Glancing around, James spotted a large sized stone lying among the wet leaves and he snatched this up, not even giving himself a chance to think what he would do next, he hurled it at the dragon. His aim was spot on and it struck the beast on its left flank. Howling in rage, it swung around, its blood-red gaze now focused on James alone, Butch having been long forgotten.

Then it lunged and James was forced back to avoid sharp teeth and claws. He turned and fled into the trees, his fear heightening when he realised that it was following him.

In wild panic and nothing more, James raced further into the forest, weaving in and out of the trees and not really knowing where he was going. He could sense it right behind him at some points but somehow he managed to stay just that few vital inches ahead. The roar it made was terrifying and James forced himself to run faster as he struggled to get deeper into the forest. He only vaguely had a plan in mind and that was to reach the part of the forest where the trees were thicker. It wasn't exactly a good plan but James hadn't really planned for this at all. The trouble was, it was the middle of night and he could only see vague shapes looming out in front of him. In truth he had no idea where he was going.

He also knew that he couldn't keep up his fast pace forever and the dragon showed little sign of becoming tired. The lack of a decent meal for a few hours was also starting to get through to him. James forced himself to move faster and finally the forest appeared to be thickening. Seeing his chance, James slipped through a small gap between two strong looking oak trees. The dragon, concentrating on its prey and nothing else, charged after him and, as James anticipated, managed to jam itself between the two trees. In the time that it took for it to free itself, James had already made his escape.

It took James about ten minutes to make his way back to the cabin and, much to his surprise, Butch was waiting for him. James wasn't sure if he was expecting the other man to be there or not, most likely he had thought that Butch would have made his own escape by now.

The green haired male had been sheltering in the doorway of the cabin but made his way out when he saw James when a flash of lightening lit up the surrounding area.

"How did you escape?" Was his first question when James was near enough and James couldn't hold back the grin that was threatening to spread across his face at how relieved Butch appeared.

"It was easy," James smiled, despite the fact that he was still shaking. "I led it into the forest and managed to lose it. We best not stay there though, it might come back."

Butch nodded, clearly unsure of what to do or say to this. James noted, however, that when he moved away from the doorframe, he winced slightly.

"Are you hurt?" James enquired but Butch dismissed any concerns by grunting:

"No, it's fine," and then, albeit it a little grudgingly, "thanks for helping me out back there."

This thanks gave James a small confidence boost where the other man was concerned and he practically glowed as he responded cheekily, "No problem, it was a piece of cake."

Butch gave him a withering look but chose to hold his tongue and the two of them began walking in the opposite direction from where James had led the dragon. They were both, James was sure, thinking the same thing. What had that creature been? It was certainly not a Pokémon as James had first thought and come to think of it he hadn't seen any Pokémon at all. Just what had happened here? The storm was also getting worse, James realised. They would have to find some alternative shelter soon, or else the dragon would be the least of their worries.

* * *

"Meowth," Jessie grumbled as she followed the cat Pokémon's lead, cursing under her breath as her under-shirt snagged on yet another thorn, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure, don't you guys trust me?" Meowth responded and this was met by a mutter of 'no' from Cassidy.

This is degrading, Jessie thought to herself, that someone as beautiful as her should be reduced to crawling around in the mud but Meowth had been adamant that he knew where they were going.

After following Cassidy's directions for a little over an hour, they had been unsuccessful in finding the village that Cassidy had hoped they would.

Jessie had mixed feelings about this. On one hand she was glad that Cassidy had been proved wrong but on the other it would have been nice to find a village or a town where they could spend the remainder of the night.

As it was, Meowth had run ahead of them investigate things further and had claimed to have found them some shelter. The shelter was underneath some shrubbery and Meowth had been insistent that it thinned out in the centre enough for the three of them. At least it would be out of the storm, he had added impatiently when they had not been overly keen on the idea.

"Just a little further," Meowth called over his shoulder, having to raise his voice to be heard over the storm.

"It had better be," Jessie sniped back in reply as again her clothing snagged on a sharp thorn. Angrily, she pulled herself free, leaving a small tear of fabric behind her.

Finally, after a few more minutes of painstakingly inching their way through the shrubbery, they came to the shelter that Meowth had spoken on. Evidently this thicket had at one time been used by a large Pokémon to shelter in as the centre of the shrubbery had been hollowed out and, whereas some rain still dripped gaps in the bushes, it was mostly dry.

"I told you it would be okay," Meowth said with a hint of smugness and Jessie resisted the urge to thwack him over the head with a paper fan. After all, Meowth had done well, she admitted to herself, albeit rather reluctantly.

Jessie was surprised at how tired she was and, now that they had some shelter, she found that she could barely keep her eyes open. The ground was more or less dry in this part and so Jessie curled up on her side, just wanting to get some sleep. Meowth crawled up beside her and, when he thought that she was asleep, he snuggled closer to her for extra warmth. Jessie, much to her surprise, found his presence soothing and she absently reached out with a hand to stroke his back until sleep claimed her, whilst overhead of them, the storm continued to strengthen.


	8. The Attack

**Chapter Eight: The Attack**

When Butch awoke the following morning, much to his relief, the storm had cleared. True, the day had started off overcast and spots of rain were beginning to fall but at least the thunder and lightening had ceased. They had wandered around for an hour more last night before finally opting to build a makeshift shelter near to some bushes and out of fallen branches and undergrowth. It hadn't been very dry but at least the structure had held. After crawling into it, James had fallen asleep without another word, obviously he was more used to roughing it than Butch was. It had taken the green haired male longer to fall asleep owing to his brush with death. The incident had shaken him up more than he cared to admit and he was sure that he was now sporting a nice purple and black bruise where the dragon had struck him.

Butch had been surprised that James had helped him out – he refused to even contemplate using the words 'saved him' – for he had been sure that the coward would have ran away whilst he had the chance. As much as he hated to admit it, Butch was beginning to wonder if he would have to re-evaluate his opinion of the purple haired man. Evidently James wasn't as cowardly and selfish as he first appeared and Butch wondered if Jessie had seen this side to him at all. Historically, Butch hadn't care much for either of them. Indeed he hadn't hated them as Cassidy had until they had started blundering into and messing up their missions.

Cassidy… he winced as he thought of her and firmly crushed her to the back of his mind. Cassidy was nothing to him and in any case she had made her choice. Butch was determined not to let any more thoughts of her invade his head, even though she was a constant presence in the back of his mind.

Rolling over on the mostly dry ground, Butch realised that he was alone now in their makeshift hideout and he momentarily wondered if James had gone on ahead. This thought left him with a startling amount of fear, which was quickly unfounded when he got up and ventured outside.

Butch's clothes had been pretty much drenched through and his outer jacket had been all but ruined so he had discarded it. He had left them, except for his underwear, bundled up in a corner of their shelter but they had gone now and he quickly discovered where to when James, with a pleased smile, handed him his neatly folded uniform. Looking around, Butch saw that the other male had managed to get a fire going and had already dried his own uniform. The red R on his jacket was coming off at the bottom but he still wore it although he had taken the gloves off. He now seemed to be cooking something on the fire and Butch was surprised at just how contented he seemed to be with the current situation.

Without saying another word, Butch pulled on his trousers and white under shirt. As he turned around, he heard James make a small noise of what sounded like concern.

"What happened to your back?" He asked and Butch flinched, knowing that he was referring to the almost faded long cuts that marred his skin. The price of failing that simple mission had been more than simply a demotion, although Butch was not going to admit this to James, although he was very surprised that the other man hadn't been through a similar experience considering that his team failed even more than Butch and Cassidy ever did.

"A Pokémon attack," he answered James at length, knowing full well that this wasn't believable but Butch didn't honestly care too much about what James thought.

The purple haired male made no further comment to this and said instead, "I've just finished getting some breakfast. Do you want some?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing substantial," James answered with a sigh, "just some mushrooms and berries that I found."

Butch's stomach growled as a reminder at how hungry he actually was and although this meal did not appear very palatable, he nodded to indicate that he would like some and then joined the other man next to the fire.

James had also found and dried off several big leaves to put the food on and carefully divided it into two equal amounts. There wasn't a lot there at all, Butch thought unhappily but any food was better than none.

"There's a small stream not too far from here if you wanted to get a drink," James added as he, with much more enthusiasm than Butch could bring himself to muster, started to tuck into the meal.

"Be careful," he said between bites as Butch hesitantly picked up a mushroom, "they're still a little hot inside."

"Are you sure these are edible?" Butch asked, the thought that James was stupid enough to pick the poisonous ones coming to mind.

"Of course," James replied cheerfully, "Jessie, Meowth and I live off this kind of food all the time."

His stomach growled again and Butch tentatively took a bite. It tasted fine to him and before he knew it he had eaten everything. It was far from satisfying but at least he didn't feel as starved as he had been before. He also found the aforementioned stream and by the time he came back, James had put out the fire and was starting to put his boots on.

"It looks as though it's going to be a nice day," he commented cheerfully upon Butch's return. "That storm did some good after all."

"You're in a good mood today," Butch opted to reply after a few minutes debate. It wasn't sure whether it was last night or that James's attitude had changed but he certainly wasn't grating Butch's nerves like he normally did.

"We have to keep positive," James said with a smile. He obviously believed that once they reached Cerulean City they would find Jessie, Meowth and the rest of Team Rocket and that everything would somehow be okay. Butch, however, did not share James's optimism. There was something else… a coldness in the atmosphere despite the clear day. That dragon hadn't been a Pokémon, Butch was sure of and who knew what else stalked these woods. They had to get out of there as soon as possible. Butch wasn't sure what had happened since the earthquake but whatever it was, the world had suddenly become a much more dangerous place.

"You're right," he allowed James this and pulled on his own boots. "I suggest we follow the river, it's bound to lead to a village or city eventually. Then I can put in a call to the Boss and find out just what is going on."

James paled a little at the thought of the Boss, worried that they might get the blame for the collapse of the Viridian HQ no doubt, but Butch dismissed this. In actual fact he was glad that he hadn't had more complaints from the other male.

After making sure that the fire was out properly – he still didn't trust James's new found common sense – they started on their way. The tension between them was still there but muted below the surface and, after a few minutes, James attempted to make conversation between them.

There was little point in them debating what had taken place for all they could speak of at the moment was speculations and so James instead asked Butch why he was split up from Cassidy. Butch would usually snap at him and tell him to mind his own business but even he had to admit he was reluctant to break the uneasy truce that they had going.

"He needed Cassidy for another mission," he said, not wanting to divulge the true reason.

"I see," James nodded, clearly not believing this at all. "The Boss never chooses us for important missions," he added sadly. "If he'd just give us a chance to prove ourselves…"

"It's because you mess them up so often," Butch replied, with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"It's not our fault, it's that twerp and his gang," James answered to this. "We were a great team before he came along."

That was true, Butch had to acknowledge that. The twerp and his Pikachu were the reasons that he and Cassidy had began to fail missions, too.

"I think he must have some kind of curse hanging over him," James continued, "even if we go out of our way to avoid him he somehow turns up and finds us."

"Everyone has a nemesis," Butch said to this, "that twerp is probably yours."

"Who's yours?" James then wanted to know and Butch thought for a few minutes before replying:

"Probably Professor Nanba. I know he's on our side but nothing seems to go right when he's around and…" he trailed off, surprised at what he was about to say; that he didn't trust the man. This was, of course, absurd for Nanba was part of Team Rocket, too, but there had always been something shifty about him and Butch hadn't liked him one bit.

"He sounds more like a bad luck charm than a nemesis," James commented, "but I know what you mean. He is a little creepy."

"Tell me about it," Butch agreed but deemed it would probably be best not to say any more on the subject. He didn't even know himself why Nanba unsettled him so and wasn't going to admit as much to James.

"So," Butch continued instead, "what's it like working with Jessie?"

James looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Butch shrugged, "Just what's it like that's all? From what I can see she's kind of hostile to you most of the time."

"Jessie's good to Meowth and me," James answered a little irately, his tone making it clear that he didn't appreciate Butch's comment.

The other man shrugged, "If you say so." Then another thought occurred to him and he couldn't resist pursuing it, "You're not involved with her are you?"

This question brought about a furious shade of crimson blush on James's face and he shook his head, "Of course not, what makes you think that?"

Butch's grin widened, "Just the way you smile when you talk about her."

James looked away, "What about you and Cassidy?"

"She's just my team-mate, nothing more," Butch responded, a little quicker than he had intended. "And in any case, you know how the Boss feels about such things."

James nodded but didn't add anything to this subject and the walk became silent again. Despite his earlier reservations, Butch started to find himself thinking about Cassidy again. He couldn't help but wonder if she had survived the earthquake. He hoped she had and was safe. Frowning. Butch instantly stamped out such thoughts again. He didn't care about Cassidy, not after she had betrayed him. Cassidy had not cared about him in even a friendship way, let alone romantically, but Butch had hoped that perhaps she had held a sense of loyalty to him. He had been proved wrong and now he was the one worrying about her. He was sure that she didn't care about him at all. She probably didn't care what happened to him at all so why should be worry about her?

_Because I care about her a lot more than I am willing to admit to myself…_

Unsettled, Butch very much regretted his choice of conversation. He didn't know why he was talking to James like this anyway. It wasn't as if the two of them were great friends now or anything. Butch still disliked the other man but at the same time he was beginning to think that there was more to James that he sometimes thought there was. Certainly a day ago if someone had told Butch that James was going to save his life, he would have laughed at them. Now… Butch wasn't so sure what to think.

Sighing, Butch turned back to James, wondering if perhaps he should say anything more but any thoughts of this were quickly cut off when a scream pierced the tranquillity of the forest.

Both men stopped in their tracks but James only paused for a matter of seconds before turning and racing away from the river and in the direction of the cry.

"James?" Butch took off after him before he had time to think about it. "James, wait!"

The purple haired male paid him little heed and Butch cursed under his breath at this. He couldn't shake off the feeling that they were running straight into trouble but he couldn't quite bring himself to let James go on alone either.

Cursing at his sudden feelings of comradeship for the other man, Butch continued to race after him, whilst wondering just what they were running into.

* * *

_"I… I thought you were my friend," Jessie stammered, as, much to her horror, tears started to well up in her eyes. However, she forced these back down. She was not going to cry, not when all the other girls' eyes were on her._

_Cassidy stood in the centre of the semi-circle of girls surrounding them, her arms folded across her chest and a smug smirk etched onto her face. _

"_Friends? With you?" Cassidy chuckled at this pain-filled question, "After what you did?" _

"_What I did?" Jessie repeated, her voice wavering more so than she would have liked. "You're the one who kept me waiting out in the rain all afternoon!"_

_At first, life at Pokétech had seemed to be just how Jessie had imagined it. She had fast integrated herself with Cassidy and her friends and they were a part of the most popular group in the school. For the first time, Jessie's social-life had been flourishing and it now looked set to wither and die and all for reasons that she didn't understand. _

_That afternoon was a Sunday so there were no classes and it had been set to rain but when Cassidy had excitedly knocked on Jessie's dorm-room door to say that Scott, one of the most handsome guys in the school, wanted to meet with her in town, Jessie had immediately got herself made up and gone to meet with him. She was supposed to meet him at the statue of a Articuno in the town square but after several hours standing alone in the rain, which had completely ruined her out-fit, Jessie realised that it had all been a set-up. _

_Furious and hurt, she had confronted Cassidy and learned far much more than she wanted to. _

_It wasn't just that one date; the entire year so far had been nothing but a lie. Behind her back, Cassidy and the other girls laughed at her and her attempts to fit in with them. They thought she was a joke and had only been pretending to like her all along. _

_Now, as the many pairs of scornful eyes glared down upon her, Jessie felt incredibly small and humiliated and this she hid behind her anger now._

"_How dare you?" She snarled out, lashing out with a fist to place a slap firmly on Cassidy's left cheek. The force of the blow caused her to stumble into some of the other girls, but the orange haired girl quickly recovered from this. Lunging forward, she planted her own slap on Jessie's cheek and a cheer went up from the group. _

_Enraged at the damage to her face, Jessie leapt forward for a second time. Shouting in rage as again Jessie landed a blow to her face, Cassidy lashed out at Jessie in retaliation. Two of the other girls, at this point, also got involved and with the odds stacked against her, Jessie found herself parted from Cassidy and forced back against the wall behind her. _

_Shaking Carla off of her, Cassidy leaned forward and hissed in Jessie's face, "Have you any idea what you did to me? My mother walked into an early grave looking for you! When she wasn't working she left me with child-carers whilst she continued her search. She never forgave herself for losing you and it killed her!"_

"_What?" Jessie whispered, the mention of Kaede bringing back agonising memories of her own mother and the pain that came with those memories. _

"_You want to know how she died? She thought she saw you across the street when we were out one day. She was eager to get to you that she stepped into the road without looking. She was killed. You killed her!"_

_Jessie was too shocked to say anything. She hadn't known… she didn't know that Kaede would look for her. Why should she? She had her own daughter and Jessie had assumed that they would just get on with their own lives. _

_Feeling sick inside, Jessie wasn't able to meet Cassidy's gaze and the other girl turned and stalked away. After a few moments more the crowd dispersed, too, leaving Jessie alone. _

_Shivering, she was beginning to feel sick inside for Jessie wasn't heartless. She knew all too well of the pain of losing her mother and she would never wish that pain on anyone. _

"_Jessie?" She looked up, still determined not to cry as James approached. Seeing him made the guilt that she was feeling ten times worse for Jessie had shunned him since making friends with Cassidy and her crowd. She had treated James badly and now he was reaching out to comfort her even when she did not deserve his comfort. _

_Brushing his hand away, Jessie snapped out that she was fine. Crestfallen, James took a timid step back, unsure of what to do or say. _

_There were no words for this moment, Jessie knew, so she did what she did best, she lied. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she looked up and gave him a very forced smile. _

"_Who needs them anyway? They're a bunch of fakes and we're better off without them," Jessie said with much more strength in her voice than she was feeling inside. _

"_Jessie--" James started but she cut him off with:_

"_The rains stopping. Why don't we go and grab a takeaway or something?" _

_At the mention of food, James's expression brightened although his gaze was still slightly shadowed by concern. _

_Ignoring this, Jessie began to walk away from the school and, moments later, James followed her and played along with her desperate attempt to pretend that everything was okay. _

That confrontation had haunted Jessie from that day. Cassidy had made it her business to be as nasty to Jessie and James as possible during the remainder of their time at Pokétech and when they joined Team Rocket any chance of saving their friendship was well and truly crushed. Cassidy had grown so hateful towards Jessie and Jessie herself had never forgiven Cassidy for humiliating her.

Sighing, Jessie opened her eyes, staring up in quiet contemplation at the foliage. It was morning and the storm had died down. Meowth was still asleep, snuggled against her and Cassidy must have already gotten up.

The forest had retained its uneasy silence but during the daytime Jessie didn't find it as unsettling.

She, however, hated every second that she had to spend with the other woman and wanted nothing more than to find James so that she might be rid of Cassidy's company.

Scowling at the thought of the other woman, Jessie sat up, unintentionally dislodging Meowth as she did so. The feline grumbled a little but was feeling too miserable and hungry to really complain and risk starting an argument.

Venturing out of their little shelter, Jessie didn't have to look too far to find Cassidy. The other woman was standing under a tree with her back to them whilst she tried to work out some knots in her hair.

She did, however, turn around when she heard them.

"So you're finally up," Cassidy commented a little acidly, "you still snore like a Tauros you know that Jess?"

"How dare you?" Jessie snarled, her temper immediately flaring at this snide remark.

"No more fighting," Meowth cut in quickly, "I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat and then we can be on our way."

"Fine," Cassidy shrugged, her tone changing from hostile to bored in a matter of seconds, "but I've already eaten."

"What? Where did you get food from?" Meowth demanded.

"There's a raspberry bush over there," Cassidy nodded to a bush a few metres away from them.

Meowth's eyes lit up, even though he didn't particularly like the berries it was better than nothing at all, and he raced over to it. Seconds later he complained: "There's no ripe ones!"

"Well there were when I got up," Cassidy answered with a smirk.

"You ate them all?" Jessie demanded, "You pig!"

"What is it you say, Jess? You snooze you lose right? You should have got up earlier."

"I hate you!"

"Believe me the feeling's more than mutual."

"Just you wait until we find James and reach the HQ," Jessie snarled as she stalked towards her rival. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be."

"Come on, Jess, as if you'd have the guts to do anything to me anyway."

"Do you really want to bet on that?"

"Jessie?" Meowth interrupted, but both woman ignored the cat and continued to trade insults until Meowth leapt between them and screeched:

"Will you two knock it off?"

"What is it?" Jessie snapped, having lost patience with both of them.

"Look over there!"

As Jessie followed his gaze, she finally became away of a low growling coming from their right.

On a first glance the creatures facing them could have been mistaken for a pack of Houndour, however, Jessie quickly realised that they were not Pokémon. They were built in the same shape but were double in size. Their fur was longer and tinged with red and their fangs sharper and a lot bigger. Their eyes, too, were larger and wider set. Their paws had long nails protruding through the pads and extended further as Jessie stared at them.

Swallowing hard, Jessie took a step back as she said to Meowth: "Talk to them."

"Me?"

"You're the Pokémon!"

"They're not Pokémon!"

"Just do it!"

Gulping, Meowth took a step forward, "Hey guys… we… we don't want any trouble okays?"

The bigger creature, that was clearly the leader, took a step forward and snarled out a response.

"What did it say?" Jessie demanded of the cat Pokémon.

"I… I don't know," Meowth stammered. "It's not speaking in any Pokémon language that I know."

"They don't look too friendly," Jessie swallowed hard and began to edge away as the creatures began to fan out to form a semi-circle around the three of them.

The leader snarled again and then lunged forward.

Cassidy was the first to run and Jessie and Meowth weren't far behind her. The creatures howled in rage and lunged after them.

Two leapt between Jessie and Cassidy, cutting her off from her rival and forcing her down a different path. Even Meowth was no longer behind her and the creatures had split off into groups, one set going for Cassidy and Meowth, and the other for Jessie herself.

Cassidy, Jessie saw, had been backed against a tree and had nowhere to run but even if the idea of helping her rival had crossed her mind, Jessie was unable to for the creatures were behind her, cutting off her escape.

So Jessie ran. She could hear them behind her, snapping at her heels and this forced her to go faster. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest and her breathing came out in painful ragged gasps although she could barely hear this over the roars from the creatures.

They were beginning to overtake her now, driving her from each side as well as from behind yet they made no move to attack.

Forcing herself on, Jessie noted that the trees were beginning to thin out, but when she tried to change her direction to go back into the forest they creatures snapped at her, forcing her to continue the way that she was going.

In panic, Jessie glanced over her shoulder, trying to find a way out of this. Momentarily taking her eyes off the path in front of her, she uttered a cry of surprise when she slammed into someone.

Gasping, Jessie felt an immense wave of relief wash over her as she recognised the man standing in front of her. The creatures had fallen back at his appearance but Jessie was too relieved to notice this.

"Thank goodness," she said breathlessly as she looked up at the superior member of the team. "These creatures… they've been chasing us and I…" Jessie's words then died on her lips as the man simply chuckled softly and raised a hand and Jessie's cry of shock turned into a scream.

* * *

As James ran, he could think of nothing but getting to Jessie. He had recognised her scream and she had sounded terrified. From that moment on all other thoughts had fled his mind. He raced in the direction of her scream, giving no thought to anything else.

However, when James broke through a cluster of closely-knit trees, he was stunned at the scene before him.

The first thing he saw was that Cassidy was pressed tightly up against a tree, a look of absolute terror on her face as the beasts resembling the Pokémon Houndour, surrounded her. Meowth was trapped up a tree with two more of the creatures snarling round the base.

"James!" Meowth cried out when he saw his friend.

"Cassidy!" Butch, who had been a few steps behind him, stumbled into the clearing and came to a halt when he also took in the scene in front of them.

At the arrival of the men, the creatures turned around, their eyes blazing in fury at the intrusion.

Automatically, James unclipped the Pokéball containing Weezing from his belt. However, as the Pokéball fell to the ground, it flashed red briefly and then faded. There was no Pokémon inside.

"James, what are you doing?" Meowth shouted.

"I…" James reached for the other one containing Victreebell but the same thing happened. "I don't know…"

James didn't know how to explain this at all. He couldn't have picked up two empty ones by mistake as they had no empty ones. Just what _was _going on?

Butch stepped forward, his eyes widening in shock as the same thing happened to him. Their Pokémon were gone and James just didn't know how to explain this at all.

"Now what?" He stammered as the creatures, realising that they were defenceless, turned to them once more.

"I don't know…" Butch shook his head, clearly as frightened as James.

"Run!" Meowth shouted and as he did so there was a flash of light and seconds later thick smoke filled the air, blanketing the surrounding area.

Coughing, James stumbled back into Butch in fear as a figure appeared in front of them. Cassidy and Meowth were already at her side.

"Come on," the figure spoke a little impatiently, "we have to get out of here."

"Who are you? What about Jessie?" James demanded.

"This isn't the time for introductions," Cassidy snapped, "Let's just do what she says and get out of here."

James shook his head, abandoning all concern for himself as he repeated, "What about Jessie? I'm not leaving her."

"Jessie's been captured," the girl answered as she grabbed hold of James's arm. "There's nothing I can do for her now. I have to get you out of here before they capture you too."

"Who?" James demanded, "Who's captured Jessie?"

"I can't explain now," the girl replied, "but you can't stay here. They're looking for you."

"What? Who is looking for us?" Butch asked.

"My smokescreen can only hold them for a few minutes. We have to go. Now. When we get to the village I'll explain everything but for now you'll just have to trust me."

"No," James shook his head and pulled himself free of her grasp, "not without Jessie."

"James, she's right. We can't stay here, especially not without our Pokémon," this time it was Butch who grabbed his arm and James was unable to shake the taller man off of him.

Swiftly, the girl began to race through the trees and, without a moment's hesitation, Cassidy hurried after her. Meowth hesitated, torn but finally he met James's eyes and said quietly, "We have to go, Jimmy."

"What about Jessie? We can't leave her."

"And we can't help her until we know what's going on," Meowth snapped but the Pokémon had tears in his eyes as he spoke. Then, without another word, he sprinted after Cassidy and the girl.

The screen was clearing now and in a matter of moments all would be lost. James half-heartedly fought Butch as the stronger man dragged him in the direction Meowth had taken but he knew deep down that his friend was right. He couldn't help Jessie by getting captured, too.

Still, it didn't stop James from feeling as though he was leaving his heart behind him and all he could hear replaying itself over and over in his head was the memory of Jessie's scream.


	9. Revelations

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

The atmosphere in the small house was a tense one, not even Cassidy could deny that. She sat away from the others, keeping her gaze averted from Butch's own. He hadn't said much as a word to her since Keiko had brought them here. James sat on the other end of the sofa and he had Meowth on his lap. Neither of them had said a word either and this silence was really starting to get through to her.

_Jessie's been captured. There's nothing I can do for her now. I have to get you out of here before they capture you too._

Cassidy felt strangely uneasy about the whole thing. She had run after Keiko on instinct alone and hadn't given a thought to her old rival. Now, however, she was starting to think differently, especially as even Butch appeared affected by what had happened. Cassidy certainly hadn't expected to see him here and his appearance had startled her to say the least. In truth, Cassidy didn't know what she was going to say to him.

So instead, Cassidy decided to focus on their rescuer.

Keiko was probably no more than sixteen years old. She was petit, with long blonde hair and bangs that flopped down in front of baby-blue eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans with a silver and black silver-looped belt and a halter-neck pale pink top. However, despite appearances, she looked tough and seemed to know exactly what she was doing. It had been Keiko that had led them into the small village and to this house.

She hadn't said anything since then and had not offered any explanations. Instead she had left them in this room, stating that they had to wait for Megumi. A tray of tea was set on the small table between them but no one had reached for it, they were all too absorbed in their own thoughts.

"We can't stay here," James was the first one of them to break the silence. "We have to go and find Jessie."

"You don't know who's taken her or why," Butch pointed out with none of his usual scorn when addressing the other male. "Wait until you've heard what Keiko has to say and then we can try to find her."

"We?" Cassidy asked before she could stop herself and suddenly all eyes were upon her. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, she forced herself to meet Butch's eyes as she continued, "Since when did you care about Jessie?"

"Not all of us are completely selfish," Butch chose to retort after a moment's consideration. "We can't just leave her."

"Why not? She'd leave me," Cassidy knew it was childish but she felt very isolated and it hurt her that Butch was acting like this towards her.

_Can you really blame him after what you did?_

As it was, her former teammate looked as though he was about to enlighten the other two as to the reason behind their split as a team and so Cassidy was immensely relieved when the door opened.

The woman with her was probably in her early twenties, although in spirit she could have been a lot older. She had shoulder-length sandy-brown hair that was curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes were a soft hazel colour and shone with warmth when her gaze settled on each of them yet Cassidy felt that it lingered a little too long on her and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable again.

The woman, who introduced herself as Megumi, was softly spoken and Cassidy took an instant dislike to her, although she wasn't quite sure why.

Keiko came in behind her, although she seemed more interested in Meowth. The cat Pokémon let out a delighted purr, despite himself, when she sat down between James and Butch and leaned over to pet Meowth behind the ears.

Megumi smiled softly at this. "Would you like some tea before we begin?" She asked of them. Cassidy's eyes fell on the white and blue china tea set and her stomach churned at the plate of shortbread that was also on offer.

She did, however, accept the traditional green tea that was given to her. The cup was warm in her hands and Cassidy held it tightly, only just becoming aware that she was trembling.

James and Meowth were the only one who had some shortbread. Even in such a tense situation they could manage to eat and, in a small way, Cassidy envied them.

Megumi sat back on the free armchair after serving them. At this pause, Cassidy look a glance round the small room. It was of a homely sort. The sofa and chairs were cream originally but age had worn into the fabric and a mosaic of different coloured patches covered much of the surface. The table was carved from oak wood and the polish had begun to wear from the surface. There was a bookcase in one corner of the room and an old grandfather clock in the other. The wallpaper print was faded but Cassidy could make out an ornate flower decoration that would once have been of vibrant colours. She wondered what had happened to cause such neglect, although she would not voice these thoughts out loud.

After a few minutes, Megumi spoke again. "Firstly I must apologise," she surprised them all by beginning. "I did not mean for you to go through what you have done. My powers are not as strong as I had anticipated and when you made the jump you did not arrive here as I had wished."

"Jump?" Meowth asked, looking up sharply, whilst dislodging Keiko's hand from the top of his head. "What're you talking about?"

Megumi appeared hesitant and this heightened Cassidy's suspicions of her. The woman took great pains to appear open and yet at the same time this brought about a feeling of uncertainty, which Cassidy didn't like at all.

"I do not expect you to believe what I have to say next. You may get angry but I ask you to stay and hear me out at least," at these words, Keiko got up and went to Megumi's side, placing a hand on her shoulder as though for support.

James and Butch exchanged glances and Cassidy felt anger flare up inside of her again. She felt as though she was an outcast and this was not a welcome feeling at all.

"The village that we are in is called Larchwood. It stands between Viridian and Cerulean Cities. My home, as you know, is on the outskirts and for good reason. The village is ruled by the Wild Fire Order now, and very few free people remain."

"The Wild Fire Order?" Butch repeated carefully, his tone clearly suggesting that it was not a term that he had heard before. Cassidy hadn't either and a quick glance at James and Meowth confirmed that they were now just as confused.

"A year ago a virus spread throughout Kanto. Very little was known about its beginnings but it is believed to have originated from Saffron City. It was quickly spread by the Pokémon who contracted it. All that fell ill succumbed quickly and, in rare cases, it made the jump across species to affect some humans, too. Kanto descended into chaos and it was in this chaos that the Wild Fire order came to power. Governing officials acted quickly and have sealed off Kanto from the Orange Islands, Johto and Hoen, however the Wild Fire Order threatened to contaminate the small Islands between, which could not be sealed off and so the officials were left with no choice but to allow the Order to keep control of the Kanto region. It is thought that--"

"Wait a minute," Cassidy interrupted her, "I don't understand. You said this happened a year ago but we've never heard of this 'Wild Fire Order'? We travelled to the Orange Island just under 6 months ago."

Megumi nodded, her eyes tinged with a sadness that she had been carrying with her for a long time. "I am sorry, I thought it perhaps I explained to you how things came to pass then you would accept what I have to say more readily. I have transported you here from the present. You are in the future now."

* * *

_You are in the future now_

James remained silent at this statement, whereas chaos irrupted around them. Meowth and Cassidy were, unsurprisingly, the most vocal. They both made their feelings, that Megumi was insane, quite clear. Keiko, they soon discovered, had a temper to rival Jessie's, as she shouted at Cassidy, who was looming dangerously over Megumi, to back off and then the two squared up against each other. Butch had joined the fray mainly to try and calm everyone else down, but so far his attempts weren't working.

_Jessie…_

All James could think of was her and he knew that he would do everything he could to save her.

_They're looking for you_

James didn't understand anything more than the others but getting angry wasn't going to help anyone and it certainly wasn't going to help them find Jessie.

Butch had now succeeded in getting Meowth to quieten down when James stood up. Ignoring the mêlée, he went over to where Megumi was sitting. The woman appeared surprisingly calm considering the anarchy that her revelation had brought upon them.

"How?" James asked her, just loudly enough to gain Cassidy's attention. "How did you bring us here?"

"Don't tell me you believe this?" Cassidy sneered at him. "She's deranged and can't help us and if her bitch would just let me use the phone then I can call the Boss and have him straighten this whole mess out," this last part was directed at Keiko, although the girl hardly flinched at these words.

"You can't call Giovanni," she answered Cassidy determinedly. "Team Rocket doesn't exist anymore."

"That's just stupid. Of course it exists. I was in the headquarters yesterday morning."

"They were destroyed a year ago," Keiko snapped back, "now shut up and hear Megumi out. She already told you that you might get angry."

Cassidy looked as though she might offer further protests but a glare from Butch was enough to silence her and she sat back down, this time on the sofa. She folded her arms across her chest and her expression made it clear that she wasn't going to be patient for long.

James sat down on the chair that Cassidy had vacated whilst Butch opted to stand by the window. Meowth sat on the floor between the sofa and Keiko, looking expectantly up at Megumi.

"I can understand you being angry," Megumi started by saying, "however, before I explain how you came to be here, I must tell you more about the Wild Fire Order itself. As I said, the Wild Fire Order came to power once the virus had ravaged Kanto. They were able to do this owing the bases that they had created that ran under the cities and villages and simply because they were too big an organisation for the police force to overcome. The virus is now, we believe, extinct but only after catastrophic consequences. You have probably wondered why there are no wild Pokémon or why you cannot call forth your trained teams. There are no wild Pokémon. The virus wiped most of them out. The only ones that remain in the wild have become horribly mutated – a terrible outcome of the virus – like the Houndour that you saw. The only true Pokémon left are in the custody of the Wild Fire Order. It is how they maintain control. We rely on them for everything; food, water. They use their carefully bred and controlled Pokémon to carry out the natural order of things, so that this region does not become barren and uninhabitable. All trainer-owned Pokémon also lost their lives. The government cannot help us because the Order still have vast quantities of the virus in stock at a secret location and they will un-leash it against another region if threatened. If this virus should escape the Kanto region then it is quite probable that all Pokémon could become extinct within our lifetime."

A stunned silence followed this and James just didn't know what to say. His first thoughts were along the same lines as Cassidy's but, as impossible as it seemed, Megumi's explanation did answer many of their questions and explained a lot of what was happening.

James thought of the Charizard-like creature that had attacked him and Butch and then there was the fact that they couldn't call forth their trained Pokémon.

_Then there was…_

"What about Meowth?" Butch asked the question that had been on the tip of James's tongue. "If there's no Pokémon then why is Meowth still here?"

"Meowth is part of your team," Megumi answered softly, "he is as vital to us as you are. The others are not… vital for the mission."

"Vital?" Butch questioned, frowning at her words. "Why have you brought us here to tell us all this? If this is the future then why are we here? What do you need us for?"

Again, her reply stunned them. "Because you five are the ones who are going to change history and save us all."

* * *

The headache that had began to blossom was what finally brought Jessie round. Slowly she opened her eyes, grimacing as the dull ache quickly became more noticeable, as was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Still slowly, for her limbs felt as though all of the energy had been drained out of them, Jessie pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around her. It was pitch black. She could hardly see her hand in front of her face. Her previously drenched clothes were nearly dry, indicating that she had been unconscious for a while.

Shivering, Jessie wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to make sense of what had taken place these past few hours.

It had happened so fast. The attack and then… Rich from the black squad had suddenly appeared. Jessie had looked to him for help but he wasn't working with Team Rocket anymore. The uniform that he had been wearing was all black with three words etched across the chest of the shirt in silver lettering: Wild Fire Order. This had been all that Jessie had been able to take in before he struck her hard enough to render her unconscious.

Then came the anxiety; the anxiety of not know what had happened to Meowth and, even to some extent, Cassidy, too. And of course James was still missing.

Jessie had always prided herself on being a strong woman but now, alone in the dark, she felt as though this tough exterior would crumble at any given moment.

No… she told herself. I can't let the situation get through to me. What kind of Team Rocket agent would I be if I did? _What would my mother think? _

She swallowed hard at this latter thought. Thinking of Miyamoto pained her greatly, even after all these years and yet now Jessie took some comfort in thinking of her. Surely her mother had been in similar situations before and had remained strong? Or had her mother not allowed herself to be captured to begin with? The latter was probably more accurate; Jessie admitted to herself and instantly felt ashamed. When she had joined Team Rocket expectations for her were high due to who her mother was but Jessie had failed to meet them, let alone better them. Closing her eyes, Jessie could almost picture the disappointment in her dead mother's eyes.

_I have to get out of here_

Jessie stood, ignoring vertigo that assaulted her as she did so. Rather than sit here pitying herself, Jessie knew that her mother would expect her to find a way to escape.

Slowly but surely her eyes had become accustomed to the dark and now Jessie could make out the opposite wall of the room that she was in. It wasn't that far away from where she was standing. The back wall wasn't far behind her and Jessie couldn't see a window so she couldn't even tell what time of day it was.

The air had a distinctly musty smell to it, indicating that she was underground.

Feeling her way to what she assumed was the front of the room, Jessie felt cold metal bars blocking her exit. She was in a cell of some kind and a chill ran through her at this thought and the realisation that she couldn't get out.

Jessie didn't like this, she didn't like the feeling of utter helplessness that threatened to overcome her, not matter how strong her resolve. She hated not understanding what was happening to her and she hated the fact that she didn't know what had become of her friends.

A sound suddenly cut through her thoughts and Jessie froze, straining to see in the darkness as, somewhere not so far away, a door shut and then she heard the sound of boots on a stone floor and the jangle of keys. Someone was coming.

Jessie felt her body tense, despite her earlier resolve, and she took a step back as she awaited her captor's arrival.

* * *

"Because you five are the ones who are going to change history and save us all."

Butch was glad to see, from the stunned looks that the others were giving Megumi, that he wasn't the only one who was shocked by this, but, to his surprise, no one reacted in anger as they had to her first revelation.

Cassidy, from the irritated expression on her face, clearly did not believe a word of what Megumi was saying and Meowth had already made his feelings perfectly clear. James was more difficult to read. The other man had become very subdued since Jessie's capture.

"_You're not involved with her are you?" _

"_Of course not, what makes you think that?" _

"_Just the way you smile when you talk about her."_

If they hadn't been involved then James most certainly held more than simply platonic feelings for her at least.

_Just like I used to for Cassidy…_

Butch wasn't willing to admit to himself that he still had feelings for Cassidy. To admit this would mean that he was a bigger fool than the rest of Team Rocket thought he was.

"So?" Cassidy was speaking now, her shock obviously having been overcome, "Not only are we in the future, but you think that we're going to save the world?"

"Not the world," Keiko rolled her eyes at the acidity in Cassidy's tone, "Just the Kanto region."

"Whatever," the orange haired woman sneered, "Say, even for a second, that this whole future sob story that you've given us is true, we're Team Rocket. We're the villains. What makes you think that we can help?"

"You can," Megumi answered her wearily, "but it is becoming clear that you will not listen to me. I do not blame you for this. There is much for you to take in. You may stay here. Keiko will make up the spare room for you and you are welcome to help yourselves to whatever you need. I will fetch you some clean clothes and prepare a meal."

Butch really didn't know what to say to this. Megumi certainly didn't look or sound crazy but the story that she had told them was. Time travel was not possible and, even if it were, Butch could not believe that they could make a difference. Cassidy was right, they were Team Rocket. They were the villains. They were the last people who should be saving anything.

Megumi had taken their silence as consent and she had Keiko left the room without another word.

"What do you think?" Butch asked the others as the door shut behind them.

"This is all nonsense," Cassidy answered immediately. "She's crazy."

"Yeah," Meowth nodded, "Completely crazy."

"I think she's telling the truth."

Three pairs of shocked eyes turned on James as he stated this but he refused to meet any of their gazes. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the floor, the slump of his shoulders quickly portraying his despair.

"Jimmy," Meowth started, "you don't really believe that…"

"What else is there to believe? Those creatures… they weren't Pokémon, Meowth. They weren't Pokémon and they have Jessie. I'll do anything if it means saving her."

Meowth hung his head at this and silently jumped up onto James's lap, becoming more feline than human when words failed him.

Glancing at Cassidy, the curl of her lip told Butch that she was preparing yet another icy comment and he cut her off by saying quickly, "Look, we have nowhere else to go. We'll hear out the rest of her story and then decide how to go about finding Jessie."

"Why?" James questioned, finally looking up at them. There were tears in his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. "Why do you want to help her?"

"She's part of the team, too," Butch pointed out, not really, in truth, knowing himself.

Cassidy made a noise of discontentment and stalked from the room without a word. Much against his better judgement, Butch hurried after her.

"Cassidy!" He caught up with her in the hallway. Megumi and Keiko were upstairs, he could hear them moving around and the door behind him had shut again. They were alone in the corridor and now that they were, Cassidy made no secret of her true feelings.

"What are you doing, Butch? And don't think about giving me all the 'she's part of the team' crap. Why do you want to help them? They're hardly team players considering they got us locked up so many times!"

"And you're just the perfect teammate I suppose?" Butch shot back bitterly. "We're not a team anymore, Cassidy. You saw to that, remember?"

For a moment the anger died and Butch saw something that vaguely resembled regret in her violet eyes before Cassidy's anger flared up again.

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty over what happened. I did what I had to do."

"You're just like your mother," Butch snarled back at this and instantly regretted saying it. It was well known fact that Cassidy's mother had gotten her own partner killed whilst out on a mission. Kaede, due to Madame Boss's discretion, had never been punished for it and Butch felt that there had to be something more for she would not have escaped so lightly under Giovanni reign.

"Don't bring her into this," Cassidy snapped, trying to not let it seem as though his words had affected her in anyway, "this is between you and me, Butch."

"You know what? I don't even want to talk about it. If you want to leave then fine, go, but I'm going to stay and hear Megumi out and then I'm going to help James and Meowth to find Jessie."

"Then you're a fool," Cassidy answered him with pure venom in her voice now, "And I--"

She was cut off by a creak coming from further down the hallway and her anger expression turned to one of shock as she glanced in the direction of the sound.

Butch followed her gaze and saw standing just outside one of the other doors the last person that he had ever thought he would see.

* * *

James sighed to himself as Butch and Cassidy continued to argue. Butch's support had been very unexpected but also strangely welcome._Because you five are the ones who are going to change history and save us all_

No matter how ridiculous this sounded, James didn't think that Megumi was lying or that she was crazy. Everything seemed to fit, but Cassidy was right, too. They were Team Rocket, they weren't heroes and they certainly couldn't change anything. If this was the future then how could they have any effect here anyway? They couldn't. Megumi had got it wrong but James knew that they had to stay, that they had to find out where Jessie had been taken. Megumi was the only one who could help them and he was quite glad that he had at least Butch on his side. Since their truce, James had come to the conclusion that Butch wasn't as bad after all. The other male still scared him a little but he was beginning to think that it was partly just an act. He certainly seemed to care about Cassidy, no matter how well he hid it.

Then James became aware that the arguing outside had ceased and then Butch's voice rang out. He was calling them.

Meowth got up first, quickly opening the door and hurrying out into the corridor. Seconds later he also called out: "Jimmy, I think you'd better come and see this."

James got up and hurried out into the corridor.

"Twerp?" He blinked a couple of times as he stared at the boy and Ash stared back, barely recognising them.

The boy who had been so full of life and self-opinionated stubbornness now appeared hollow and subdued. His eyes were vacant and dulled. He leaned against the doorframe, his body thin and fragile as though it might break at any moment. Rather than his usual attire he wore a pair of blue-grey jeans and a red sweatshirt.

Cassidy, who was nearest the boy, reached out and waved a hand in front of his face. He reacted to this movement but not their presence. It was as though he didn't know who they were.

"Ash?" James reverted to calling him by his proper name as he stepped forward, shocked to the core by the appearance of the boy.

He didn't stop until he reached him but Ash didn't seem to know who James was at all.

"What's happened?" Meowth questioned. Team Rocket always invoked some reaction from the twerp, even if it was loathing.

"I don't know," James answered, feeling a little frightened now.

"He hasn't even called for that Pikachu so it can shock us into next Tuesday," Meowth commented and at the name 'Pikachu' Ash's gaze turned to him.

Meowth tensed up at this but all they gained from the boy was a broken whimper and then Megumi appeared.

"Ash," she went straight over to the boy, "What are you doing out of bed? I told you to stay there and rest."

He looked up at her, his body starting to tremble at her words.

"It's okay," Megumi soothed him, "I have some guests - they mean you no harm."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Megumi started to guide Ash back into his room when Butch spoke:

"What's happened to him?"

"Trauma," Keiko appeared, stepping between Megumi and the rest of them. The blonde girl appeared sad although she tried to hide this. "I'm sorry, we didn't want you to see this, not yet."

"Why?" Cassidy asked, her voice neutral and cold.

"Because you are not yet prepared for what else we have to tell you about this world."

"We're ready," Butch answered her, his voice sounding more angry than anything else and James didn't blame him. He felt scared, angry and confused, too. "No more secrets. Tell us everything."

Keiko nodded, "Okay but you may not like anything of what you hear."

* * *

It had taken Megumi a few minutes to get Ash settled and then she had rejoined them in the front room. James, Butch and Meowth had settled themselves back down on the sofa whilst Cassidy had opted to stand away from them near to the window, making her feelings where the group was concerned crystal clear.

James cared little for this; he was only interested in what Megumi had to say.

"I'm sorry that you had to see Ash this way," she began by saying. "I do not doubt for a moment that it shocked you."

That was an understatement, James thought to himself but held his tongue as she continued:

"As Keiko said, Ash is suffering from severe trauma. He goes through bad and good patches. Today has been one of his worse days."

"Why?" Meowth asked, "What happened to him?"

Megumi momentarily closed her eyes, leaning a little against Keiko for support. "He tried to stop it. He tried to stop the Wild Fire Order from unleashing the virus and he failed."

"Failed?" Meowth repeated, expressing the shock that James and the others felt at this. The twerp might need help when it came to winning badges and things but he had never failed at anything this important.

"The Order grew quickly and by the time we were aware of it, it was too late. He and the others went to Saffron City to prevent the leader of the Order from releasing the virus but they all failed. His friends were killed on the journey and Ash continued alone but he was too late. The virus had already been set free and his Pokémon paid dearly for Ash's interference. The leader of the Order allowed him to live but this was no act of mercy. We don't know for certain what happened that day but the trauma has turned him into the shell that you just saw. He barely speaks and hardly reacts. We have been taking care of him, hoping that he might recover but this is doubtful. He has seen too much for someone so young."

"He's just a kid," James murmured, more to himself than the others. Despite their differences, he hadn't really hated the twerp, not deep down, not enough to wish this upon him.

Looking back, James saw this as the turning point. It was clear now that Butch and Meowth now believed Megumi's words. This was true, this was happening no matter how impossible it seemed.

The Wild Fire Order had Jessie… if they could do this to the twerp… James shuddered at this thought. He had to save her, no matter what.

"How do you fit into all this?" Butch questioned Megumi, breaking through James's thoughts.

The older woman exhaled slightly, obviously the topic was still painful for her and Keiko wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to support and encourage her it would seem.

"I was, like Ash, a Pokémon trainer, training mainly psychic Pokémon. At the time that the Wild Fire Order came to power I was very advanced and had formed an empathy with my Abra. Then my Pokémon began to sicken and one by one I watched them die. Abra was the last and I nursed it for as long as I could but I couldn't save it. It was only after it had died that I discovered my gift."

"Gift?" Meowth asked, "What gift?"

"I can manipulate the threads that separate this time with the present. It was how I was able to take you from the present to show you the future."

"So you can travel through time?" Cassidy asked scornfully.

"No," Megumi shook her head, "I cannot move through the fabrics of time itself. My powers would not allow me to do so. I have been perfecting them for nearly a year now and it was using them that I was able to bring you here. I opened a gate between the present and the future and brought you though it."

"Why us?" Butch asked next, "What do we have to do with this Wild Fire Order? Why do you think anything that we can do will change anything?"

"I don't know," Megumi admitted with a soft sigh. "The details of the Wild Fire Order's rise to power are shrouded in secrecy and myth however we have been searching the origins of the virus for many months now and we know that it was unleashed from the Silph Co building in Saffron City."

"Team Rocket's just taken possession of that building back in the present," Butch said quickly to this, piecing together the conclusion that they were all coming to. "I'm not sure why, something to do with research but how could Team Rocket have anything to do with this? We use Pokémon for profit but wouldn't destroy them. Not even the Boss would go that far."

"The Wild Fire Order came to power the very day that Team Rocket was destroyed," Keiko answered sharply to this. "Team Rocket created the virus and the Order, that much we do know."

"Even if it did," James said to this, "We're field agents. What do we have to do with this?"

"I don't know," Megumi shook her head, shaking slightly as she did so. "My gift gives me visions, flashes of the present and you five are always in those visions. That is how I know that you are the only ones who can stop this."

"The Wild Fire Order has Jessie," Butch pointed out, "did they target her?"

"Don't be stupid," Meowth snapped, "Jessie wouldn't be involved in anything like this."

"You're all involved, albeit perhaps indirectly," Keiko said to this, "so you're the only ones who can stop this from happening."

"How? How are we supposed to know what we did?" Meowth demanded, "This is insane! You brought us here and yet you have as little answers as we do."

"I brought you here to warn you," Megumi corrected him. "Jessie's capture… it was unforeseen."

"Unforeseen?" James repeated this, feeling a burst of anger at her words. "If you brought us here then why weren't you waiting for us in Viridian? Why did you split us up? If you hadn't then Jessie would be here with us now!"

"I could not predict what happened. Keiko reached you as soon as she could. I had hoped to spend more time explaining things but now you have no choice. The Wild Fire Order's base is still in Saffron City. You must go there and save Jessie and you must do it quickly. There isn't much time now."

James saw the pained expression on Keiko's face as Megumi said this and the blonde moved closer to her lover once more.

"Why?" Butch asked. "Why isn't there much time?"

"I have been saving my powers for yesterday, the last day that the five of you were together in the same place in the present but as I said my powers are unpredictable and they come at a great price. Bringing you here has not been without cost. I am dying. The exertion has been too big a toll on this body. You have five days, perhaps less, to get to Saffron City and rescue Jessie. If you don't you will be trapped here forever and history will never have a chance to be rewritten."


	10. Walking Away

**Chapter Ten: Walking away**

_You have five days, perhaps less, to get to Saffron City and rescue Jessie. If you don't you will be trapped here forever and history will never have a chance to be rewritten._

Butch abruptly turned the tap off, preventing the basin from overflowing and spilling out onto the tiled floor. Megumi and Keiko had been as good as their word in preparing the spare room for them and providing them with new clothes. Butch was just having a wash up whilst James and Meowth helped Keiko in preparing supplies for them.

They had estimated that it would take about two days to get to Saffron City by car. Once there they had to formulate a plan to rescue Jessie before the fifth day was up.

Even though it sounded insane, Butch now found himself believing Megumi's words. The woman had grown paler since their arrival and Butch was beginning to wonder if five days was being optimistic.

Megumi had explained that they all needed to be together for her to send them back. If Jessie wasn't reunited with the group then none of them could leave.

Now that it was clear that they believed her, Megumi had been more open and answered any questions that they had. One in particular had sent a chill down Butch's spine. It had been Meowth who had asked it. The straightforward cat had no problem in asking difficult questions it would seem. He had asked what had happened to them in this future.

Butch had been curious of this, too, but at the same time he had dreaded the answer. Megumi hadn't been sure but she had informed them with a heavy heart, that no record of them so far had been found. It was most likely that they had either joined the enemy or were dead. Butch couldn't imagine himself siding with any kind of organisation that sought to wipe out Pokémon and had decided that he would almost be glad if it was the latter.

Finishing in the bathroom, Butch went back into the bedroom and found Keiko waiting for him. The blonde gave him a small smile and said: "We've prepared a meal for us before we leave. Megumi's just serving it up now."

"Thanks," Butch managed to smile in return, yet his thoughts were already of the journey ahead of them.

_Jessie wouldn't be involved in anything like this_

Despite James and Meowth being adamant that Jessie couldn't somehow be more involved than the rest of them, Butch couldn't help but harbour his own doubts. Why else would she have been taken? The Order could have easily captured them all so why single out Jessie? It didn't make sense and even Megumi couldn't answer this for them. She seemed to think that they would learn more on their way to Saffron City. Butch wasn't so sure but they had no time to go looking for answers. He had seen enough. This future was no future at all for anyone and if Megumi was correct in assuming that they could do something to change it then Butch was determined to do so.

He had also enquired to know why she had brought them here. It would cost her, her life so why do so? Couldn't she have come back in time to warn them?

"Would you have believed me?" Megumi had asked him when he questioned her on this. "I had trouble convincing you here. Had I travelled back to see you then I would have had no chance."

"This future isn't how things should be," Keiko had added determinedly. "We'll do anything we can to change it."

"And what of you two?" Butch had asked next. It was obvious that the two women were lovers and, for Keiko especially, the knowledge of what would happen in five days time was most likely agonising. "If we succeed then what happens to you?"

"This future will cease to exist," Keiko had answered. "And so will our incarnations in this time."

She had reached over and taken Megumi's hand as she added, in a softer voice, "we were part of the resistance, that is how we met."

Butch had never considered himself a romantic, however, he couldn't help but feel bad for them. They were going to lose even each other. If they could cast aside their entire lives then Butch knew then that he could hardly refuse to help, not when they were going to give up everything even each other.

"Butch?" Keiko prompted, breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The blonde gave him a small smile, "You don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

"No," Butch shook his head and he followed the girl from the room.

Megumi had already served up the meal by the time Butch joined them. He wasn't surprised to see that James and Meowth had already started eating.

The meal consisted of soup and some bread, hardly sustaining but, as Megumi had explained, in these times the Order controlled everything and even proper food was becoming a rarity now, especially in the outer villages.

He noted that Cassidy was seated at the opposite end of the table from them. She hadn't voiced any objections when Butch and the others had decided to accompany Keiko and Megumi to Saffron City to rescue Jessie but her lack of support was unsettling. Butch knew that they would have to all get along and work as a team but he was still angry with Cassidy and hurt by her betrayal and he just couldn't bring himself to make the first move towards repairing their friendship. This was partly to do with Butch's pride, he knew, but he didn't see why he should be the one to make amends when he had nothing to make amends for.

So he turned his attention to his other unlikely teammates. James and Meowth seemed more contented and happier now that they had a clear plan of action, although how they were meant to rescue Jessie from an Order which was clearly far stronger than Team Rocket had ever been, Butch did not know. He would have liked more time to learn more about Wild Fire but there just wasn't time. Megumi was sitting opposite him and Butch could see the strained expression on her face all too well. Even eating was becoming an effort for her now. They had to move quickly, there wasn't any alternative now.

A clatter of silverware against a bowl drew Butch's attention back to Cassidy. She had barely touched her meal and now stood, not even meeting his gaze as she left the room.

Keiko scowled at this and made to go after her but she Megumi placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"Let her go," the older woman advised and Keiko nodded, although she was clearly not happy with this at all.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when Megumi retired to her room to rest, Keiko requested to have a word with Butch alone.

"Cassidy's a liability," she stated as soon as they were alone, "sort her out or you'll fail."

"She'll be fine," Butch answered irritably. For a sixteen year old, Keiko had guts and wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking at all.

"Something's happened between the two of you," she added, her expression concerned more than angry but, so much like Cassidy, Keiko allowed aggression to take over when she was worried about something. "You're not as close as you once were."

Butch didn't bother to correct her to the fact that they had never been 'close' or at least not as close as Jessie and James were. He and Cassidy had always tried to maintain a strictly professional relationship, for the teams' sake as well as their own. Still, it didn't stop him developing feelings for her, as unrequited as they were.

"Things change," he settled on answering at last.

Keiko nodded, a little sadly, agreeing with this statement. "Just talk to her," she added, "we need all of you on side and Cassidy as she is now could complicate things."

Normally Butch wouldn't have taken any kind of orders from a girl who was younger than him but he knew that Keiko was right. Cassidy had a temper that could rival Jessie's quite comfortably and he certainly didn't want her endangering the mission at all.

"I'll talk to her," he assured Keiko.

"Thanks," the blonde gave him a small smile. Butch took this as his cue to exit and he decided that there was no time like the present and hurried back to the room that they were sharing.

He opened the door quickly and unintentionally interrupted the hushed conversation that James and Meowth were having. The two appeared almost guilty when he entered but Butch dismissed them when a quick scan of the room confirmed that Cassidy wasn't there.

For some reason, he felt a small amount of worry as he went back out into the corridor and tried a couple of the other rooms. One was a study and another a smaller bathroom. The other two rooms belonged to Megumi and Ash and Butch didn't want to look in there and disturb their occupants.

Instead he headed back downstairs, his worry blossoming into full concern when he failed to find Cassidy downstairs either.

Going back up to their room, Butch asked James if he had seen Cassidy at all.

"Not since dinner," James answered to this.

Butch swore under his breath at this. She wouldn't have taken off, would she? She couldn't have. She wouldn't have been that stupid. The Order was after them. Cassidy wouldn't have been stupid enough to go off on her own… would she?

He didn't know. He just didn't know what she was thinking anymore.

* * *

Cassidy felt sick to the stomach as she quickly slipped out of the backdoor and shut it gently behind her. Her head was spinning with Megumi's revelations combined with her own position amongst the team and how she had betrayed her partner. As the minutes had ticked by, Cassidy had felt more and more isolated and had thus decided to leave. Butch seemed to be quite happy to get along with James and Meowth and accepted this fanciful rubbish that Megumi was filling their heads with.

Fanciful rubbish… or so Cassidy told herself but doubts were also starting to eat away at her and so she had felt it best if she simply left. They didn't need her anyway. What was she to them? Butch and Meowth had made a point of ignoring her, Keiko openly expressed her dislike for her and Megumi was kind to her. Even James had tried to get along with her and Cassidy certainly didn't need his charity. She had managed on her own before and would be fine now.

_ "Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty over what happened. I did what I had to do."_

_"You're just like your mother,"_

Butch's words echoed in her mind and she cringed as they brought back more painful memories. True, Kaede had betrayed her partner, but Butch didn't know the real reason behind this betrayal. There hadn't even been a betrayal. Cassidy had discovered the truth when her mother died. Kaede had killed her partner whilst out on a routine mission and then had tried to cover it up. Of course, rumours had circulated and without Madame Boss's support, Kaede would have mostly certainly been found out. Cassidy herself had discovered this in a letter written to her by her mother. It had been a week after Kaede had died and Cassidy had been going through her things and had stumbled upon it. Kaede's partner, Kano, had been nasty piece of work. Being of the lower down white squad, members weren't chosen very carefully, especially when Madame Boss had been in charge. Kano had beaten Kaede, bullying and torturing her for months and, one night after they had just set out on a mission, he raped her. Cassidy had already known how the letter would end. Kaede had been left pregnant and this had invoked Madame Boss's fury for Miyamoto had only two weeks before informed her of being with child herself.

Kaede had killed Kano as revenge and yet she was willing to love his child, to love Cassidy unreservedly and had brought her up alone.

When Cassidy had first read this letter, she hadn't known how to react. She knew that she should feel angry, hurt and even disgusted at this knowledge and, indeed, she did come to feel all those things, but later on. In the beginning she had just felt numb. When these emotions did set in, she had no one to vent them on. Kaede was dead and this angered her more than she couldn't confront her mother, that she couldn't ask her all the questions that were burning in her mind. There was no one to ask; everyone from that time was gone.

So Cassidy had forced herself to live with it and move on. This was something that she still found difficult and had not spoken of to anyone. She was glad that Kano had gotten what he deserved, despite him being her father, she could never have a loved a man who had treated her mother so badly. So it cut into her deeply when it was suggested that her mother had betrayed her partner. To everyone else, so Kaede had explained, Kano had been perfect and charming but to her he had been a monster, a monster that had pushed her too far.

Kaede had a reason, a good reason, for what she had done but what reason did Cassidy have for betraying Butch? He was her partner and she should have defended him against the Boss's wrath. How could she have betrayed him like that? What was she thinking of?

This was the real reason for her desertion of the others. Whether Megumi's story was true or not, it didn't matter to Cassidy. The fact was that away from Team Rocket and all the complications, she found that her secret feelings for Butch were growing and she was unable to suppress them any longer and they hurt. Her heart ached with the knowledge that she had blown any chance of him wanting to be her friend again let alone anything more. Butch was a great guy and she was so foolish not to see it. Now it was too late and Cassidy felt more alone than ever before. She had destroyed everything that she cared about and, at the time, she hadn't been aware that she was doing it.

Without looking back, she hurried down into the village. Larchwood seemed deserted as she entered and only a few homes had smoke rising from the chimneys. Cassidy shivered in cold and looked down at her borrow clothes in disgust. The grey skirt and pink jumper did not flatter her appearance one bit and this outfit was not something she would be seen dead in normally. She needed to find a phone and call the Boss. He would send a team to pick her up and then this whole nightmare would be over.

_Go back to Team Rocket? Why? What does the Team and being the Boss's favourite hold for you anymore?_

These doubts flooded her mind without her being consciously aware of them and now Cassidy was unsure again. What _did _Team Rocket have to offer her? Why was she wasted her life like that? Before she had been forced to rejoin the team she had, had her own dreams for the future. She had gone to Pokétech and then afterwards she had looked through college brochures. She had wanted to become a beautician but, of course, no Rocket Baby could ever escape the Team, especially her or Jessie. Cassidy had been forced to rejoin whereas Jessie had chosen to willingly. Now this could change. The Boss would see the carnage at Viridian and assume that she had perished. She could disappear and start again. She could start anew and leave this all behind her.

Cassidy felt a glimmer of hope at this idea. She could leave all this behind her until it faded into nothing but a painful memory.

All she had to do was find her way out of this dark, horrible village.

As she walked, Cassidy felt as though she was being followed and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around in time to see a dark shape duck behind a cottage. She felt more annoyance at this than fear and her pace increased. As there was no one else around, Cassidy could only assume that it was one of the others coming to try and make her change her mind. She wouldn't, Cassidy resolved to herself. She wasn't going to believe Megumi's foolish talk.

So lost in her own thoughts, Cassidy was surprised when she looked up and saw two men standing a little way ahead of her, right on the edge of the path that led out of the village. They appeared to be in some kind of uniform, very similar to their Team Rocket uniforms aside from the lettering on their jackets. Cassidy's heart skipped a beat when she came close enough to read what it said: Wild Fire Order.

_The village is ruled by the Wild Fire Order now, and very few free people remain_

"It can't be," Cassidy whispered to herself. The Order… it didn't exist expect in the mind a deluded woman. A small stab of fear lanced through her but this passed when Cassidy forced it down. She couldn't do anything now that they had seen her and she was no longer wearing her uniform. They wouldn't know that she wasn't someone who had lived in this village all her life and she couldn't afford to appear nervous. If she fled now then they would know that she had something to hide.

Cassidy remained calm as she walked towards them. It was only when she made to move passed them did the first one stop her.

"Where are you headed?" He snapped out at her, his rough voice causing her to flinch ever so slightly.

"Cerulean City," Cassidy replied softly, keeping her head bowed so that he couldn't properly see her face. She had brushed her hair down from its usual style before she had taken her shower and hadn't bothered to restyle it afterwards and, looking back, she could only suppose that this was the reason that she wasn't recognised quicker than she was.

"You can't. No one travels between cities. It's no longer allowed."

"No longer allowed?" Cassidy demanded sharply, again forgetting any fear that she had previously felt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's forbidden now get on your way," the first grunt snarled and forcibly grabbed her arm to pull her away.

"Get off of me!" Cassidy managed to pull away from him and, not liking her attitude, the man struck her. Cassidy stumbled but did not fall. She moved backwards holding her stinging cheek as she glared angrily at them, realising her error too late.

"You…" the second grunt murmured, disbelief clouding his face, "it… it can't be true. You're…"

They reached for her again but Cassidy, frightened by the looks that they were giving her, managed to twist away.

"Get back here!" She heard them shouting as she ran back towards the village. Looking wildly around, Cassidy didn't know where to go. She _wouldn't _go back to Megumi's home and, in any case, she didn't want to lead these men to the others. Choosing a side street, Cassidy ran down it. She could still hear the men behind her but they had lost a bit of ground. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she ducked between two buildings.

_No one travels between cities. It's no longer allowed_

_What was going on?_ She wondered in frustration and, more importantly, where was she going to go now?

Leaning back against the wall of the nearest cottage, Cassidy sighed out loud, her fist slamming back against the stone. What was she going to do now?

"Got you!"

A scream escaped her despite herself as a hand lanced out of the darkness and grabbed her shoulder. Wincing in pain as the grunt's fingers dug into her skin, Cassidy found herself being pinned up against the wall by the one who recognised her first. They had doubled back and found her.

"You're coming with us," his companion snarled as he, too, reached for her but his smirk suddenly twisted into a cry of pain as he abruptly collapsed.

At the same instant, the other man was pulled forcibly away from her. Cassidy allowed herself to sag against the wall in relief as Butch all but threw the man to the ground. He sprawled there at their feet, his expression hovering between enraged and shocked before he scrambled up once more.

Butch was ready for this and one well-aimed punch sent the man tumbling again. There was a crack as he struck his head on the pavement and then was still.

"Are you okay?" He turned and asked her and Cassidy nodded, still feeling a little shaken.

"Nice hit," Keiko commented with a slight smirk as she re-holstered her stun gun and joined them. A chill ran through Cassidy at seeing such a weapon in the hands of someone who was no more than a girl really, yet any snide remark she might also have made to this died on her lips when Butch's previous concern for her turned into anger.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea how much danger you just put yourself in?"

Cassidy flinched, despite herself, before her temper flared and she snarled back at him: "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I could have handled them just fine on my own."

"Yeah, it really looked like it," Butch shot back sarcastically. "What were you thinking of leaving like that? If the Order had found you…"

"I didn't know you cared," Cassidy answered furiously. With the unconscious grunts before her, she could hardly dispute the existence of the Order now, which meant that possible everything else that Megumi had said was true as well. Cassidy shivered at this likelihood.

"I don't care," Butch yelled back at her and these words cut into her like a knife although, outwardly, Cassidy refused to show it. "But you're a part of this, too, so I'm hardly going to leave you am I?"

"Why not? You're the one who wanted me gone remember?"

"Yeah, well maybe you should--"

"Guys!" Butch was cut off by Meowth's sudden appearance. The cat Pokémon was running as fast as he could towards them.

"Meowth," Keiko hissed once he was near enough, "you shouldn't be here. It's even more dangerous for you to be seen in the village."

"I know but you've gotta come back to the house."

"Why?" Keiko demanded, worrying clouding her eyes. "What's happened?"

"It's Megumi," Meowth replied.

* * *

Cassidy wasn't altogether sure why she had rejoined the others in the house. Butch had more or less summed up his feelings perfectly and she couldn't see that James or Meowth would want her around, yet she had gone back with them. Now that her temper had calmed somewhat, Cassidy had admitted to herself that those grunts had scared her and she didn't really want to be trapped here alone.

If Megumi was telling the truth about the Order then that meant it was all true; they really were in the future. A future without Pokémon… Cassidy felt more than a little sickened by this. Who would do that? Not even Giovanni would go that far…

Unwilling to admit that she had been wrong, Cassidy had maintained her silence once back at the house, her pride not letting her make the first move to try and make amends.

As it was they were crowded around Megumi's bedside, staring down at the fragile and pale woman lying under the duvet.

"What happened?" Keiko's tone was numb but the smaller girl's shoulders shuddered slightly and Cassidy could tell that she was barely holding herself together.

"She just collapsed," James replied, glancing up from his position at the other side of the bed. It had been James that had carried her back to her room. He was now pressing a wet flannel to Megumi's forehead for the woman was burning up with fever. Cassidy was surprised to see that he wasn't afraid to show this caring side to him in front of two people who had, until a day ago, been his enemies.

"One minute she was seeing to Ash and the next…" he trailed off, "I don't know…"

"Her body's weakening more than we had anticipated," Keiko answered to this, her voice still devoid of the feeling that was clear to see in her eyes. "You will have to begin your journey to Saffron City immediately. There is no time to lose now. We had hoped to accompany you but Megumi cannot travel in her condition. She will need to conserve her strength and I must stay with her."

"Of course you must," Butch agreed without hesitation and this irritated Cassidy slightly. She was only just coming round to the idea that Megumi was telling the truth and she didn't like the idea that they would now have to take on this alone at all.

_"You… it… it can't be true. You're…"_

A chill went through Cassidy as she recalled the Grunts words. They hadn't just been after her because she wanted to leave the village; they had _recognised _her and this disturbed her more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

Jessie had retreated to the back of the cell as the footsteps neared. With baited breath she heard the door being opened and then there was a blinding light as the man entering shone a flashlight directly in her face. Jessie was forced to shut her eyes as the sudden light after so long in darkness stung at her eyes. Then it was gone and the cell was once again plunged into darkness. Slowly, Jessie dared to open her eyes but could only make out two shadows standing at the doorway. The one who had been holding the light lowered his arm and turned to his companion and hissed something inaudible before she was once again left alone.

* * *

"You idiot!" Rich flinched as his Master turned on him as soon as they were clear from the cells. "Even now your incompetence never ceases to amaze me. I send you out on a simple mission and you cannot even get that right! Do you realise the jeopardy that you've put us all in?"

"Sir, I--" Rich stammered, unsure of what to say. His Master had been growing more and more anxious since their arrival at the Order's headquarters in Saffron City. As soon as the Master had learned of Megumi's treacherous plan, he had retreated there with his most trusted on servants and Rich had prided himself on being one of them, despite his failings over the year. It had all started with the shooting of that damn kid in Pallet Town, he thought gloomily to himself. Nothing had gone right for him after that and now…

"Shut up," his Master snarled, cutting off any excuses that he was preparing to voice. "I don't want to hear any more from you unless it's something I want to hear, understand? Good, now you have brought me the wrong one so I suggest that you take some Grunts and go back to Larchwood to rectify the situation. You can also deal with Megumi whilst you are there."

"But our informant said they were leaving," the woman at his Master's side spoke up, at last breaking her silence. "You will have to apprehend them on the way."

"Very well," his Master snapped, obviously annoyed at having been corrected. "Go, now," he commanded and Rich, knowing better than to linger, practically ran from the room.

The Master sighed angrily and turned away, not even noticing that his companion had also vacated room. However, she was not leaving the headquarters; she was heading down into the prisons.


	11. Setting Out

**Chapter Eleven: Setting Out**

"I think we're all set," Butch announced as he shut the boot of the jeep. Stepping back, he glanced at his companions, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

It had seemed only natural that Butch should take charge. James wasn't a born leader, Cassidy had hardly said two words to any of them let alone express a want to take the lead and now that Megumi and Keiko were no longer accompanying them, Butch had done so, although he harboured his own doubts. Team Rocket saving the world? It was laughable really, he mused to himself. Butch had never thought of himself as a hero and even if they achieved what Megumi hoped they would, it would hardly make them so. Who would believe that their actions had changed the course of history? Butch still had trouble believing it himself and as yet they didn't even know what they were supposed to do. Megumi had plenty of theories but Butch still couldn't see why any of them would want to wipe out Pokémon.

Even so, he had decided to continue with this mission. There was no love lost between himself and Jessie but she was still part of Team Rocket. James and Meowth certainly wouldn't leave without her that much was true anyway.

Cassidy's mood had been sullen throughout the preparations for the journey to Saffron City and she didn't seem to want to break this now. Keiko had helped by packing them supplies. They had acquired the off-road jeep a few months back. It was unmarked however Keiko had warned them that few vehicles travelled so they would have to stick to the country roads. This would take longer if they stuck to the speed limits so Butch planned to break them. It wasn't as if they had to worry about being stopped by the police anymore anyway.

Keiko had also packed food and water as well as given them two handguns. Butch had kept one himself and, after some consideration, gave the other to James. He doubted that the purple haired male even knew how to fire one but James didn't protest or voice any concerns so Butch assumed that he had been incorrect in his assumption. Cassidy had pursed her lips together in annoyance at this but had refrained from saying anything. If Butch was honest, a few weeks ago he would have given her the other without question but now he didn't know if he could trust her. The same could be said for James, however, they were going to rescue Jessie so Butch figured he could trust the other male not to screw him over on this occasion.

"Remember," Keiko said when they were finally ready to leave, "you have five days. Keep to the back roads and don't stop any more than necessary. Good luck."

"Don't worry," Meowth said cockily, trying to make light of the situation it would seem, "Team Rocket never mess up."

"What do you mean? We mess up all the time," James answered to this and Meowth sighed.

"That's not going to reassure her, Jimmy."

"Let's just go," Cassidy snapped, cutting into this banter.

She stalked over to the jeep and got into the front passenger seat. Keiko had wisely given Butch the keys and, after saying their goodbyes, he got into the drivers seat. James and Meowth got into the back. Before starting the engine, Butch tossed the map that Keiko had given him into Cassidy's lap.

"What?" She jumped as though she had been thinking of other things.

"As we're taking the scenic route I'll need you to navigate," he snapped irritably. As annoying as James and Meowth could be, Butch wished that one of them were up front at this moment.

Sighing, Cassidy unfolded the map. "Do you think you can navigate yourself out of this village?" She added nastily.

Butch chose to ignore her as he put the jeep in gear. This was going to be a very long five days he thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Meowth had to struggle to suppress a snigger at the third statement from James regarding food in five minutes. The cat Pokémon was sitting behind the driver's seat and could see Butch tense up at the whining tone in the other male's voice. Secretly, Meowth was glad that James was starting to act more like his old self again. It was now that they were actually doing something to rescue Jessie, Meowth reasoned, although he was damned if he knew just what exactly they were going to do once they reached Saffron City. Not once had a plan been mentioned and this made Meowth more than a little uneasy. Even if they managed to save her and get back to the present, what could they do to stop this future from coming about? Meowth had his own reservations about the whole thing but he had a lot more to personally lose than the others. Meowth knew that if they failed then he would die.

"We haven't even passed Cerulean City yet," Butch broke into his thoughts, at last answering James's complaint, "and the food has to last us five days you know. I'm not having you eating it all now."

"And we only ate a couple of hours ago," Cassidy added to this, breaking her silence at long last. "You can't be hungry already."

James pouted and slumped back in his seat, "I'm bored and I eat when I'm bored."

"We could play a game?" Meowth suggested to this. As much as he didn't want to side with Butch and Cassidy, they were right. James could easily eat his way through all their supplies if they let him.

"This isn't a pleasure trip," Cassidy snipped back to this.

"I know but if it takes his mind off of food then it can't hurt," Meowth answered quickly. He had noted how the hostilities between James and Butch had almost become non-existent now but that didn't mean that he had to automatically get on with them too. They were stuck together by an ironic turn of fate and Meowth was simply trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"What game did you have in mind?" James asked the cat Pokémon, happy to play along for now it would seem.

Meowth frowned. Usually when they went for long road trips they would play the number plate game, which involved then taking the letters of cars' number plates and making up sentences that started with each letter; usually resulting in either dirty humour or complete nonsense but they hadn't passed another car since the journey begun.

"What about eye spy?" Meowth suggested at last.

"Yeah," Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Well I spy something beginning with 'I'; an idiot!"

"Why you--" Meowth flexed his claws and hissed at her but James cut him off with:

"Play it properly, Cassidy. It's meant to be fun and it will make the time pass quicker."

Cassidy snorted at this but relented, "Fine, I spy something beginning with 'C'."

"Car!" James said immediately.

"Yeah right," Cassidy sniggered, "as if I would pick something that obvious."

"Cloud?" Meowth offered.

"Nope."

"… there's nothing else," James said at a moment's thought, "unless you count yourself but that's _too _obvious."

"So you give up?" Cassidy asked, a little smugly and then, without waiting for a reply, added, "It's cigarettes." She nodded to a half showing packet that had been stowed in the dashboard.

"Okay then," Butch interrupted their game when James started to protest that it wasn't fair because he couldn't see them from where he was sitting. "Time for a break."

They had been taking Keiko's advice and had stayed on the back roads and Butch pulled the car over to the side of the road, just off one of the dirt tracks leading between two fields. As soon as he switched off the engine, Butch grabbed up the aforementioned cigarettes and got out of the car.

"That figures," Cassidy muttered, rolling her eyes.

Meowth said nothing to this and also got out of the car, eager to stretch his legs. He estimated that it would take them another half an hour to reach Cerulean, although they weren't going into the city itself. The plan was to go on to Vermillion and refuel. The port city was practically deserted now, Keiko advised, so they shouldn't have any trouble getting in. Cerulean, on the other hand, was one of the strong holds of the Order and she warned them to keep away unless they had no other choice.

James had also left the car but had started to walk down the road a little way. This caused Meowth to call out: "Hey, Jimmy, don't wander too far ahead."

James laughed and shook his head at Meowth's concern. Although he intended for his words to be light-hearted, there was more depth to them than Meowth cared to admit. With Jessie missing, Meowth feared something happening to his other friend more than ever. Those two had come to mean so much to him, not that he'd ever tell them that was. He wasn't even supposed to know about the two of them being a couple. Meowth wanted to wait until they decided to tell him but with recent developments, he knew that he might have to let slip sooner or later after all.

Forcing himself not to keep a watch on James any longer, Meowth went and joined Butch who was leaning back against the driver's side of the car, smoking a cigarette. Cassidy was a little further away, walking slowly down the same path that James had taken.

"So," Meowth jumped up onto the car roof, "What's with you and Cassidy? You used to be like tweedle dumb and tweedle dee."

Butch frowned, obviously not appreciating the analogy, "Nothing," he answered cagily, "not that its any of your business anyway."

Meowth didn't particularly care, but those two used to be as tight as Jessie and James and now they were hardly on speaking terms. He thought back to that day in the supply room. Even if Butch hadn't wanted to admit it, that was definitely a demotion that the Boss had given him. Just why not Cassidy as well? This didn't add up at all.

"What do you think happened to Team Rocket?" Meowth asked him, changing the subject for he knew that he wouldn't get any further information from Butch unless the green haired male volunteered it. "Did the Order really destroy them?"

"No," Butch shook his head, "I've been thinking about it and the answer's obvious, well it is to us at least."

This irked Meowth a little as it wasn't obvious to him at all, but then again he hadn't given it much thought, as there were plenty of other things to concern them, too.

"Yeah?" He found himself prompting when Butch failed to elaborate.

"The Wild Fire Order _is _Team Rocket," Butch replied.

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy, don't wander too far ahead."

James heeded Meowth's advice and only walked a little further down the road. Even though they were in the open countryside and it was deserted as far as he could see there was no harm in exercising a little caution, he reasoned. Still, it didn't feel right. There were no Pokémon and no other humans at all. It was as though time had been frozen and they were the other ones left in the world. A world without Jessie… although he was trying to put on a brave face, James felt as though he would break any minute. He wanted to do something more than what they were already. It didn't feel enough to him, not when he constantly worried about what the Order might be doing to her. Despite Butch and Cassidy's doubts, James knew that Jessie would never be involved in something like this. It just wasn't possible and, when he really thought about it, he couldn't see any of the others being involved either. True they were a part of Team Rocket but the Wild Fire Order went beyond anything that the Boss wanted to achieve.

Looking around him, James found that he still couldn't get used to the quiet. There were no Pidgeys calling and only the breeze disturbed the landscape. Even so, James was glad to get some fresh air. The car had no air conditioning and the atmosphere between Butch and Cassidy was intense. James, like Meowth, was curious to know what had happened between them but had the sense not to ask. He and Butch had a mutual tolerance for each other now and James didn't want to do/say anything to upset this.

A crunching of gravel close by drew James from his thoughts and he jumped slightly when he turned around to find Cassidy behind him. The young woman raised an eyebrow at this but refrained from commenting. She brushed passed him, keeping her arms folded as she walked.

James fell into a step beside her, unsure of whether she would want his company and why he was willing to offer it to start with. He and Cassidy had never been friends. Her feud with Jessie was enough to make him dislike her, as well as her and Butch constantly screwing them over in Team Rocket. James didn't really know the details of their feud but he had gathered that it was to do with both Jessie and Cassidy's childhood. James hadn't ever given it much thought until now. In truth he felt a little sorry for Cassidy at present. She had isolated herself from the group and, judging from the expression on her face, she was not happy about it, not deep down.

"This is pretty crazy isn't it?" He started, referring to their mission, in a bid to make conversation.

"Yeah," Cassidy answered disinterestedly, "Butch started theorising so I decided to leave them to it."

"Theorising?" James repeated, "About what?"

"He thinks that the Wild Fire Order is Team Rocket, stuff like that."

"Maybe we should go back," James glanced back towards the jeep as he spoke.

Cassidy shrugged, "You can if you like, but the conversation's pretty pointless if you ask me. We should wait until we get to Saffron City, then I'm sure we'll find out the truth."

James didn't really agree with this attitude at all. Surely they should be making plans at least? He voiced this to Cassidy and instantly wished that he hadn't when she retorted scornfully:

"Plans? As if any of yours ever work anyway!"

"Neither do yours," James shot back, "but we can't go unprepared."

"Do you really think that the four of us can help Jessie? Megumi has asked an impossible task of us."

"I'll save her," James muttered, looking away as Cassidy was making him feel more uncomfortable by the second.

She chuckled at his statement and shook her head, as though it amused her somehow.

"Do you really hate Jessie that much?" James added.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy paused.

"Do you think we should leave her, is that it?"

"Of course not," Cassidy snapped, becoming defensive now.

James sighed, his voice suddenly taking on a heavy tone that even surprised himself let alone Cassidy. "Jessie… she once told me that you two were close. I've never asked her what happened and I'm not asking you now as it's none of my business but I think it's a shame that two people who were once such good friends could fall out with such finality."

Cassidy was silent, considering this for a moment before retorting with: "You're right about one thing, it is none of your business."

"You know… I think I will go back," James said, never one for confrontations when he could help it and he certainly did not intend on getting into one with Cassidy. However, the conversation did effect him enough for him to say in passing: "I know you don't want to be here but it would be nice if you made the effort to get along just this once, for all of our sakes."

He didn't hear any reply that Cassidy might have made for he started to briskly walk back to where Meowth and Butch were waiting.

* * *

Jessie was not sure how much time had passed; it could have been hours or simply just minutes when light flooded her cell once again. She shrank back, despite herself and the door clicked shut and a key turned in the lock. The flashlight was switched off with a snap and she found herself and her companion once more plunged into darkness.

For a moment silence reigned, the other being nervous perhaps but, after a few precious seconds, she spoke.

"So… it's true… Megumi really did bring you then," a sigh, somewhat saddened, followed, "I did not believe my spies words so I felt I should come and see this for myself. It has been so long… I can barely remember events further back than a year ago."

"How can you not remember?" Jessie forced herself to ask, daring to question the woman. She seemed different to the others. Rich had become crueller and so were the other Grunts. It was as though he had forgotten that they were once on the same team. This woman… it burdened her, almost. There was also something else… she seemed familiar to Jessie, as though she knew her.

A laugh followed Jessie's question and a momentary pause followed before she answered: "Perhaps I choose not to remember? I would be lying if I said I did not know anything of what happened a year ago. I know of my own guilt and I know that I must put things right somehow. It's almost ironic that they captured you instead, isn't it Jess?"

It came to Jessie in an instant and she berated herself for not having realised who the woman was sooner.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here? Where are James and the others?" She did not even attempt to disguise the shock from her voice.

"It took you long enough," Cassidy chuckled bitterly. "You always said I was a traitor, Jess, and you were right."

With this she flicked the light back on, seeing no reason to hide anymore. The woman standing before Jessie was Cassidy, no doubt about it. Her hair was longer and was loose rather than in the style that it had been in ever since she joined Team Rocket. Whilst in the past, Cassidy had worn contact lenses; she now wore a pair of small glasses instead. On her right cheek there was a faint scar that was about two centimetres in length blemishing her otherwise perfect complexion. She wore a black pencil skirt and a grey halter-neck top with a white lab-coat thrown over the top of it. It was almost laughable how she wore a small silver cross round her neck; Jessie had known Cassidy for years and she was not at all religious. Just what was going on? Jessie did not understand it at all. How could she have changed in both appearance and demeanour so quickly? Jessie only saw her a day ago. This was impossible, wasn't it?

"Why?" Jessie asked once she had found her voice again. Cassidy's expression, one of sadness hidden by bitter-humour, did not falter. "What did you do? Where are James and Meowth? Why have I been brought here?"

Cassidy ignored her questions: "For the power, for what I could personally gain and because I had nothing left to lose. I know you are not likely to believe me but we are one year into the future."

"You're right," Jessie snapped back, "I don't believe you. What is really going on?"

Cassidy turned and began pacing up and down the small cell as though she were deep in thought but her words only sounded rehearsed to Jessie. As though Cassidy had been waiting a long time to utter them.

"I was offered by the Master more than Giovanni ever could and, of course, I took it. I might not have had… I've made some mistakes before all this happened."

"Why are you telling me this? Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"Because I've had a hell of a long time to think about what I would do if Megumi succeeded in bringing you here. Of course, I had wanted to talk to the Cassidy that you know but there was a mistake and here you are instead."

"They were after you?" Jessie questioned, feeling a little confused as well as a sharp stab of fear. What was going on?

"My past-self was to be captured and brought here," Cassidy confirmed. "You see, I'm the key to everything. This future might not exist should she be persuaded to take a different path."

"Past-self? What do you mean? Why won't you give me any straight answers?"

"So, it would seem that I have to explain things to you instead. It's almost laughable seeing as we despise each other but I have no choice."

She glanced back towards the cell door before continuing, "I'm not sure how much time we'll have so I will do my best to explain. Some events you might be familiar with and others are completely new. A year ago I betrayed my partner. I blamed Butch for the failure of a mission to save my own skin. Giovanni, at the time, appointed a Scientist to carry out some important research work in his laboratory. It was a potion designed to make Pokémon stronger but… the Scientist, Professor Nanba, had his own agenda. Giovanni placed me there to report back all of Nanba's work to him. I guess he knew that Nanba was untrustworthy but even he couldn't have even begun to dream what Nanba's true intentions were. He was, in secret, working on a virus, the Pokévirus 2, he called it. This virus was designed to obliterate all Pokémon. I eventually discovered what he was really up to but by then it was too late. I was already in too deep. You know what the ultimate price for betrayal is. Nanba promised to protect me from Giovanni's wrath but in the end even he begun to suspect something."

"This doesn't make sense," Jessie again interrupted her. "Why are you talking as though these things have already happened?"

Again she was ignored.

"Nanba had also been poisoning the Grunts' minds and he had ones that were loyal to him and his cause. Nanba hated all Pokémon and wished to see them dead and, with that, he could control the world, or so he had hoped. His Grunts murdered Giovanni and took over Team Rocket. All those who did not submit to Nanba were also killed. The base under Viridian was destroyed to hide the evidence. It became a Rocket graveyard."

Cassidy looked away, but there were tears in her eyes now. "Nanba unleashed the virus but he didn't expect the authorities to act as they did. Kanto was sealed off from the other regions and the people were abandoned to Nanba's rule. He controls the food-stocks, the water supply… everything and the few true Pokémon that remain are under his control. He has stocks of the virus and uses this to blackmail the Government into leaving him alone. He could not control the world but this one region is enough for him."

"So he's the Master?" Jessie asked, deciding it best to humour her until Cassidy had finished her strange tale.

Cassidy nodded:

"Of course, there were those who tried to stop Nanba," she added, "That twerp and his friends were one group who tried. They had another reason, too. In order to get the information to create the virus I took some Grunts and broke into Professor Oak's lab. That artist twerp got in the way and Rich shot him. He died a few days later in hospital. Ash had revenge on his mind but Nanba knew just how to hurt him. He had his friends killed right before Ash's eyes. One by one they were killed but Ash managed to escape. He continued to Saffron City but Nanba was there to meet him. His Pokémon were butchered but Ash was allowed to live. To live after seeing the things that no ten year old should see… Nanba's punishments were always sadistic and this was no exception."

"What about Team Rocket?" Jessie asked when Cassidy paused again, "Surely someone there would have stood up to him? Most of the Grunts were loyal to Giovanni and it would have only taken one person to rally them all round."

Cassidy's expression turned pained and she forced herself to reply: "There was one. Butch and Mondo were in the supply room when Giovanni was killed. They heard the shots and went to try and help him. Mondo was killed but Butch managed to escape. He took those loyalist to Giovanni with him but Nanba soon found them. They were all killed."

"What about James, Meowth and me?" Jessie asked next, not sure what else to say.

Cassidy chuckled bitterly at this. "You three? You did what you do best; you ran away. Of course, Nanba sent men to track you down. He could not allow any former Rockets to escape. Meowth and the rest of your Pokémon succumbed to the virus and eventually you and James were caught. I am the only one left now."

Jessie took a moment or two to consider things. This tale… there was no truth in it. Cassidy was deluded or something, she had to be. There was no other explanation.

"I don't believe you," she snapped at length, "so why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"I did," Cassidy shot back, venom in her own voice now.

"Well I think you're lying."

"You always were a fool, Jessie, but I didn't think that even you could be this stupid," Cassidy hissed back. "Have you any idea how difficult it was for me to tell you all of this? Do you think I would make up something like this?"

"I'm not saying you made it up. In your head it might very well ring truth, that's all."

"Fine, I'll prove it. If trained Pokémon still existed then why has Nanba allowed you to keep your Pokéballs?"

Jessie looked down at her waist and was surprised to see that the Pokéballs containing Arbok and Wobbuffet were indeed still clipped to her belt.

"Open one," Cassidy challenged.

Defiantly, Jessie unclipped Arbok's Pokéball and threw it. As it struck the stone floor the red light flickered briefly and then faded away. Concealing her dismay, Jessie tried the other and this met with similar results.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does," Cassidy snapped, "Your Pokémon did not follow you through as it is only Meowth who is important to you succeeding. The others are insignificant."

Jessie shook her head and said nothing. The anger that Cassidy was displaying was very different from her usual bouts of temper tantrum. The anger seemed more controlled somehow and this unsettled Jessie slightly. This Cassidy was very different from the one whom Jessie used to call her friend. Perhaps… no, Jessie told herself. It was nonsense. It had to be.

"Fine," Cassidy sighed, "I can't say anything more to make you believe me but I need you to do something for me. Butch and the others are coming to get you. When you get back to the present you must talk to your Cassidy. You must convince her to sell Nanba out to Giovanni. If she doesn't then all will be lost. This future will be realised and then you will all die."

Cassidy paused by the cell door, waiting for Jessie's reply.

"Fine," she found herself replying, "I'll talk to you but I still think that this is madness." Anything to get her to leave, Jessie found herself thinking.

Cassidy nodded, her gaze softening for a moment before the hardness that Jessie had seen previously covered it again. "You will see that it's all true, mark my words, Jessie."

Then she was gone and Jessie was once again alone in darkness.


	12. Under Fire

**Chapter Twelve: Under Fire**

"It makes perfect sense," Butch continued, his gaze flicking up to the rear-view mirror so that he could see his companions' reactions. "Megumi said that the Order had a vast network of bases under Kanto and that's what Team Rocket has too."

"I suppose it does," James said, appearing troubled, "but I don't understand why the Boss would want all Pokémon dead. Without Pokémon there would be no Team Rocket."

"Who knows what the Boss is capable of," Cassidy muttered under her breath, speaking for the first time since they had renewed their journey.

"It wasn't Giovanni," Meowth snapped, immediately defending their leader.

That killed the conversation right there. Butch knew that Meowth would remain loyal to Giovanni no matter what and, although he himself wasn't completely convinced that Giovanni was an innocent party to all of this, Butch decided to let the matter drop.

"We're making good progress," he decided on instead. "We should arrive in Saffron City by the end of tomorrow if we keep this up." Cassidy had done a good job of navigating, Butch had to admit. She had easily found all of the back roads and seeing as there was no other traffic on the roads, they were making better time than Butch had dared hope.

"And what do you propose we do once we get there?" Cassidy asked, "Ask them to give Jessie back?" The sarcasm was evident in her voice and Butch found himself tensing up in irritation for her lack of having anything helpful to contribute.

"Of course not," Butch sniped back at length, "we'll sneak in somehow and rescue her."

"We don't even know where the base is," James said to this.

"Use your brains, Jimmy," Meowth commented, "if the Wild Fire Order is Team Rocket then the base must be inside the Silph Co building."

"Where the virus was released from," Butch added, "this all fits. But I still don't understand why Giovanni would sanction such an act. Team Rocket makes its money from Pokémon. It doesn't make any sense."

Cassidy sighed; looking bored now, "Since when does anything the Boss does make sense. I'm sure there was money to be gained in this somewhere."

"I told you it wasn't Giovanni," Meowth shook his head.

"Then who was it?" Butch challenged the cat Pokémon this time. "Who else in Team Rocket has the authority to do that?"

"No one," Cassidy answered, a little too quickly for Butch's liking, "it was Giovanni. It had to be."

"Does it matter?" James intervened quickly before Meowth could retort.

"We do need to know who we're up against," Butch answered reasonably. "This isn't just about saving Jessie you know. You all heard what else Megumi said."

"Saving Kanto?" Cassidy snorted, "The only reason I'm here to start with is so we can get back to the present."

"In a year's time this will become a reality," Butch snapped, "Don't you care about that?"

Cassidy appeared troubled for a minute before anger crossed her features once again, "I don't know what to think. What could any of us do that could change the future?"

"We could warn them?" James suggested.

Cassidy laughed at this, "And you think anyone will believe us?"

"Megumi wouldn't have chosen us if she wanted to just warn someone. She would have brought Giovanni or other more influential Rockets here. It must be something that we do," Butch said to this.

"None of us would do something like this," James replied shaking his head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It's the Butterfree theory," Meowth said suddenly, "you know when a Butterfree flaps its wings in Kanto it can cause a tornado in Johto. Even the slightest thing… it could be something so innocent that we miss it."

"Yeah," Butch started but cut off when he happened to glance in the rear-view mirror. A car had joined the track behind them. Aside from the driver there were two men in the vehicle; all three were wearing the Order's uniform.

"Guys, don't panic but we've got company and--" he started as the front passenger leaned out of the window. Seconds later a bullet struck the right mirror, shattering it instantly.

"Don't panic?" Meowth shrieked as he ducked, "They're shooting at us!"

"I know," Butch snapped back as the man fired again in quick succession, striking the paintwork of the car each time. James and Meowth had ducked down in the back and Cassidy had moved down lower in her seat. She looked as terrified as Butch felt and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The car shot forward, quickly climbing in speed but unfortunately the other car did too and it was gaining on them.

"James," Butch said, thinking fast, "How good are you with that gun I gave you?"

"I won first prize in the junior clay Pidgey shoot when I was twelve years old," he answered, a little proud of this achievement by the tone in his voice.

"That's good because I need you to shoot back at them. Try to hit the tires so that they go off the road."

"What? Are you crazy, Botch?! They'll kill me!"

"They'll kill all of us if we don't do something," he snapped back, ignoring the name-slip this time. "Cass, I need you to navigate again," Butch turned to his former partner, "if James can't shoot these guys off the road then we'll have to try and lose them somehow."

"Okay," Cassidy nodded and fumbled for the map again, which she had previously stowed away in the dashboard. "There's some back roads showing up here, we could lose them round those?"

"Great," Butch answered and glanced in the rear-view mirror at the other two. James had the gun in his hands but was looking apprehensive. The shooting from the other car had stopped but it was still very close behind them. "James, if you want to rescue Jessie you're going to have to do better than that."

These words had the desired effect. The first bullet missed by miles but the second one struck the side of the car. The man in the passenger seat retaliated and James was forced to duck down again.

"Turn right here," Cassidy said, regaining all of Butch's attention. "These back roads are a bit of a warren so we should be able to--" she cut off as suddenly another car pulled out from a side road directly in front of them.

"Shit," Butch yelled, yanking the steering wheel hard to the left. The road surface was full of potholes from lack of attention in the last year and the car swerved as the front tire crashed down into one of these holes.

Butch was aware of James and Meowth shouting something as he lost control of the car. Then his entire world was spinning as it rolled over twice before coming to a stop. Slowly Butch opened his eyes, not even having been aware that he had closed them. The car was on its side and he had Cassidy were only held in place by their seatbelts. The engine had stopped but there was a strong smell of petrol. He could also hear the other cars stopping.

To make matters worse they had ended up in a ditch. The driver's door was slammed against the floor of it and some water was already coming in.

"Is everyone okay?" Butch asked.

"Just great," Meowth snapped back sarcastically.

"We need to get out of here. _Now_." Butch added after confirmation that Cassidy and James were unhurt also.

Looking round, Butch saw that the back window had been smashed on impact. Pointing it out to others, he unclipped his seatbelt and motioned for Cassidy to do the same. As he looked round again, Butch noted that Meowth was standing stock still, a frown forming on his face, but before Butch could ask him what was wrong, the cat Pokémon sprang away, darting through the smashed window. Butch heard angered cries from the men as Meowth made his escape.

"Coward," Cassidy muttered under her breath.

Butch ignored this and, thankfully, so did James. The other male wordlessly climbed out through the window and Butch and Cassidy followed suit. Butch had hoped that they would have time enough to make a get away but this was not to be the case. Already the men were waiting to greet them and all were armed.

He glanced around but as he did so the leader stepped forward, "Don't think about trying to escape, Butch. My orders are to bring you all back alive but I could make one exception."

Butch recognised the voice and although he had already accepted his theory concerning the Order's origin some shock still touched him at confirmation that he was right.

"Rich?" Cassidy whispered his name out loud, and the loathing was evident in her voice.

"Yeah," he held her gaze with mock amusement, "you gave us quite a good run around but it's all over now. I suggest you come quietly as I really don't want to hurt any of you," with these words he un-holstered the gun from his belt and smirked, "but that doesn't mean that I won't."

* * *

"I suggest you come quietly as I really don't want to hurt any of you, but that doesn't mean that I won't."

James knew that he was trembling, despite his best resolve to appear as unfazed and calm as Butch was. In truth, James envied the other man's ability to remain calm but the situation looked grim and Meowth had left them. In actual fact James was glad that the cat had run whilst he had the chance. Perhaps he could get back to Megumi and she could send him back home. As it was, they had lost already. James still had the gun that Butch had given him but neither of them was stupid enough to risk drawing a weapon, not when Rich had already made his threat crystal clear.

"Hand over the guns," he was asking for the weapons now anyway and James made to give Rich his one when a roar ripped through the otherwise silent landscape.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked.

"It's…" James and Butch exchanged glances, they recognised the sound all too well. Even Rich looked a little panicked and he began issuing orders for them to get into the car when it appeared. The roars became louder and seconds later Meowth burst through a gap in the hedgerow screaming at them to run.

"Anyone moves I'll shoot them," Rich shouted over the Pokémon's cries but moments later the creature smashed through the hedge, a curl of flame bursting from its mouth to incinerate the nearest car. It was slightly smaller than the Charizard-like creature that James and Butch had encountered previously but its presence was just as terrifying. The Order scattered at the destruction of the first car. At this distraction, James ran after Meowth. Butch and Cassidy were behind him and thankfully the Charizard and the Wild Fire order didn't pursue them. Still they kept running until the roars and gunshots grew fainter and fainter.

Meowth was the first of them to come to halt and James was glad to follow suit. They had turned off of the road that they had been driving down previously and the surroundings looked very familiar somehow.

"What was that thing?" Cassidy demanded as she caught up with them.

"A mutated form of a Charizard," Butch answered her, "the only free Pokémon are like that now."

"Great," Cassidy mumbled, "What were you thinking, Meowth? You could have got us killed."

"I rescued you didn't I?" the cat snapped back, folding his paws across his chest.

"What did you do to make it so mad anyway?" Butch asked.

Meowth grinned, "I bit its tail. I scented it right before the Order arrived and figured it was the perfect way of keeping them occupied. You didn't actually think I'd run off and leave you three idiots did you?"

"Who knows with you," Cassidy snapped back, "but it doesn't matter now anyway. We've lost the car, our supplies and the map. How do you propose that we get to Saffron City now?"

"We could wait a while and then go back?" Meowth suggested.

"No," Butch shook his head, "if they're still alive they'll be waiting for us to do that."

"I could go ahead and check it out?" Meowth offered.

Whilst they were talking, James moved a little away from them, the familiarity of the road with the few farm buildings in the distance becoming stronger now. Walking a little way down the road, he wasn't surprised to find a turn off leading to a narrower road. Seeing this turn-off and the black-roofed house peaking out from between the trees was enough to jog his memory. Although the very thought of returning to any house associated with his past filled him with apprehension, James knew that they didn't have a choice.

He hurried back to the others and found that they were still debating what to do next and hadn't realised that he had left them.

"There's a house nearby," James said when they paused in their conversation, "we can go there to get some supplies. They have a car we can use, too."

"We shouldn't risk it," Butch replied quickly, "we don't know who's joined up with the Order. It could be a trap."

"It's not," James shook his head, "If there is anyone there… they won't betray us."

"How do you know?" Cassidy demanded.

"Because…" James hesitated, wondering if he should mention his past at all but they had no choice. If they were to save Jessie then he had to do this. "Because the house belongs to my parents."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jimmy?" Meowth asked in a low whisper as they trudged up the road towards the house. The cat Pokémon had looked troubled since James had mentioned his parents but had not said anything in front of Butch and Cassidy. As it was he had jumped up onto James's shoulder for the walk, complaining that he was tired, but James knew better.

Meowth was most likely recalling their last encounter with James's parents and _her._ James was thinking about it, too, although he had resolved not to. It still hurt, no matter how much time had passed. James had known since he was small that his parents viewed him as nothing but a disappointment and they were constantly trying to better him because of it. They couldn't love him for who he was but still he clung to the hope that they might help him now. Every year he had gone with his parents to their five-bedroom summer home outside of Celadon City for a few weeks whilst the main mansion had various improvements made to it. This usually involved the rooms being repainted too and as James's mother couldn't abide the smell of fresh paint, they retreated to the summer home instead. Any fond childhood memories that James had were inside of that house for Jessiebell had not accompanied them.

As they walked through the grounds, James recalled playing hide and seek with Growlie and a few of the younger servants. His fleeting childhood happiness had been here.

The house was small compared to the mansion home, but considerably larger than normal homes. It had been built in an old fashioned style with a wooden beam effect in the white paintwork. It had a first floor and barn annex as well as a small doghouse where Growlie used to sleep, or rather was supposed to sleep but the ever-loyal Growlithe used to sneak into James's room once his parents were asleep.

As they approached the house, hope that they would find help here began to fade. The house was shut up and the drive had not been swept clear of leaves as it would have been usually. There were heavy drapes pulled down over the windows. The house hadn't been used in a year or more.

"Your parents must be pretty well off," Butch commented as they approached.

"Yeah," James replied, feeling slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to see Growlie. He hadn't wanted to leave his beloved pet behind but he had wanted someone to look after his parents. Even after all they had done, James still loved them.

His concern deepened when James reached the front door and found that it was unlocked. As he opened it old cobwebs fell down and some dust was thrown up into the air.

"Hello?" James called out as he stepped inside. The hallway was gloomy and was just as dusty as the door. Even if his parents hadn't come here in a while then surely the servants would have kept the place clean? James didn't like this at all.

Recalling from when he was a child, James remembered how his father would shut himself away in his study going through paperwork and bills. His mother would busy herself in the lounge room either playing the piano or painting.

They came to the lounge room first and upon stepping inside, James found that the furniture had been covered with dustsheets and all the paintings had been packed away into crates.

"Jimmy?" Meowth asked, the cat Pokémon too sounded concerned, "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," James shook his head.

Coming out of the lounge room, James went further down the hall and reached the study. The door was locked but with Butch's help they were able to force the door.

The study, like the rest of the house, was coated in dust and sheets covered the oak desk and leather chair that his father used to be seated for so many hours. Cassidy tried the light switch but the electricity had been cut off. Instead, she went over to the window and pulled back the drapes. Whilst she was doing this, James went to the desk and pulled the dustsheet off of it. Underneath there were various letters and bills as well as some newspapers. Some were recently dated but one went back to a year ago. In fact it was dated three days after the day in the present when they were taken to the future.

James picked up the newspaper and a small gasp escaped him.

"What is it?" Butch asked and James offered no protest when Butch took the paper from him. "This morning at approximately 8.15, police discovered the bodies of Thomas and Judith Morgan at their summer home just outside of Celadon City. Early reports seem to indicate that they were shot dead in small hours of the morning. Police were alerted by a member of the public who saw some suspicious men leaving the premises, thus speculation that Team Rocket is somehow involved. Thomas Edward Morgan was the son of Benjamin John Morgan and inherited the Morgan family fortune when his father died in 1979. He married Judith Elizabeth Lansdowne in the summer of 1981. The couple are survived by their only son, James Thomas Morgan, who has yet to be traced." Butch stopped reading and looked at James with a mixture of shock and sympathy and James didn't know which one he hated more at that moment.

"You're Thomas Morgan's son?" Cassidy broke the silence that befell them by asking in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing working for Team Rocket? You're a millionaire!"

James just shook his head. He couldn't speak; the lump that had formed in his throat would not allow it. His parents… they died. In three days time in the past they would die. His own employers would murder them. Now James found himself terribly torn. His first reaction was to try and get back, to help them but Jessie was still a captive of the Wild Fire Order. He had to save her too.

"James," Butch set down the paper and took a step towards him. "This hasn't happened yet. It might not even happen."

"Yeah… it will."

James looked round at the cat Pokémon, not even realising that Meowth had continued the search of his father's desk whilst they had been reading the article. "Look at this," Meowth showed them a letter. It was dated two days before the newspaper but what held James's attention the most was the letter headed paper itself. The sender address was the Viridian City Gym.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Morgan, once again I write to thank you both for your most generous donation towards the upkeep of the Viridian City Pokémon Gym. Your kind contribution ensures that the gym retains its Pokémon League Status for another year. Thank you once again. Yours sincerely, Giovanni DiAngelo, Gym Leader." Meowth read.

All Pokémon gyms were partly funded by public donations and it should have been no surprise that James's parents had also donated, mainly for the kudos that such a donation would give them, but the fact that they donated money to the Team Rocket gym, that couldn't be coincidence, could it?

"He killed them," James whispered softly.

"No," Meowth shook his head, "Giovanni wouldn't do something like that."

"Then how do you explain it, Meowth? They donated money to the gym and a day later they were killed."

"It doesn't make sense," Butch shook his head, "the Boss wouldn't have his biggest benefactors killed."

"In any case, this has been going on at least two years," Cassidy pointed out as she held up an almost identical thank you letter, however, this one was dated two years ago.

"It can't be a coincidence," James shook his head, "it can't be."

"I know," Butch replied, "but don't think about this yet. It hasn't happened. Once we've rescued Jessie, Megumi will return us to the present and we can figure out a way to stop this from happening, too."

"He's right," Meowth agreed, "We've got to concentrate on getting to Saffron City."

James nodded, still trying to take all of this in. "There… there should be a car in the garage. The keys will be in the kitchen."

"Come on then," Meowth said, trying his best to keep spirits up, "What are we waiting for?"

James managed a small smile and went to follow the cat back out into the hallway.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Butch said as they made their way back outside, "but why _are _you working for Team Rocket?"

James hesitated for a moment or two before replying, unsure of what to say, "I didn't get on with my parents," he settled on at last, although his past with them now seemed to have paled into insignificance now that they were gone. "I wanted to find my own way rather just inherit all of this," he gestured to the house.

"Yeah but why Team Rocket?"

"Because…" James blushed slightly, "because of Jessie mostly."

"So you two are…?"

"Yes," he admitted, not wanting to keep it a secret any longer.

Butch grinned, "I don't envy you," he said referring to Jessie's temper, "but don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone."

"Thanks," James replied, a little surprised at this. It was strange, he thought to himself, that how he was starting to get along with Butch, and even Cassidy, now. There seemed to be an element of comradeship between them and James had to admit he preferred it better than when they were fighting.

"Come on then you three," Meowth called from ahead of them, breaking into James's thoughts. "Lets get to Saffron City."

James smiled slightly and quickened his pace, eager to leave the house behind but not before he made a promise to his parents, a promise that he would find a way to save them.

* * *

"Dead?" Nanba hissed furiously to the trembling boy before him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir… all of them."

"How?"

"A wild… a wild Pokémon, Sir."

"And what of Butch and the others?"

"No sign. They must have escaped, Sir."

Nanba cursed and turned away, considering this turn of events. Rich's death was most unfortunate but the fact that the others escaped was even more so. Keeping silent, Nanba weighed up his options. He could send out another team but there was no guarantee that they would find them. As it was, the number of men at his disposal was dwindling thanks to some rebels in the smaller cities, incited by Megumi's treachery no doubt.

"Stop the search for now," Nanba ordered finally with a cold smile. One thing was for certain; they would be coming here to rescue Jessie. Why waste men in the field when he could bait them here himself?

The boy, all too pleased to leave Nanba's presence, did as asked and now he turned to the woman at his side.

"It's time to prove your loyalty to me once again," he told her, "I want you to prepare a welcoming committee."

She nodded wordlessly and left the room, leaving Nanba alone. Many years ago, Cassidy had betrayed her friends for the power that he had offered her and, if all went according to plan, she would do so again.


	13. Saffron City

**Chapter Thirteen: Saffron City**

Thankfully they discovered that after several attempts the car in the Morgan's garage did still run. The engine was not as smooth as the jeep but it was better than facing the prospect of walking to Saffron City. Butch's previous estimate had not been far out but, owing to the interruption to their journey, it would probably be well into tomorrow evening before they arrived at their destination.

Butch and James were taking it in turns to drive and at the moment it was Butch's turn again and Cassidy sat in the passenger seat. The mood had been subdued since they left the Morgan mansion. James had not spoken very much and Butch and Cassidy must have felt too awkward to say anything to him. They were several hours into the journey now and thankfully there had been no sign of the members of the Order but that didn't mean that they were out of danger, Meowth knew.

"We'll stop for a break soon," Butch commented after a while but no one chose to take the cue to begin conversation again. Cassidy seemed to be struggling with a need to sleep and a fear of doing so. Meowth sighed to himself and squirmed a little in his seat. The Morgan's classic car wasn't exactly the most comfortable transportation and the cat Pokémon wished that the limousine had been left behind instead.

This distraction from the matter at hand was a welcome one and Meowth hadn't brought up the topic of what they had learned since they left the mansion behind.

_Once we've rescued Jessie, Megumi will return us to the present and we can figure out a way to stop this from happening, too_

Thinking of Butch's words, Meowth just didn't know how they were going to go about rescuing Jessie let alone how to help James's parents. Rescuing Jessie was only the beginning. Once they had done that they had to get back to the present and somehow stop the virus from being released. Unless James's parents were somehow interlinked into this mess, Meowth didn't know if they could spare the time to try and help them and this was a possibility that he knew James had already thought of too. Even after all they had done, they were still his parents and Meowth couldn't even begin to imagine how James was feeling.

A few minutes later Butch pulled the car over to the side of the road so they could get out and stretch their legs. Meowth was glad to do so and he also helped himself to some of the food that Keiko had packed for them. Rather worryingly, James stated that he wasn't hungry and simply leaned against the side of the car, not even paying that much attention when Butch again reiterated the need for a plan. At this Meowth attempted to lighten the mood a little and said with a grin, "You're asking us? Our plans don't go too well remember?"

A faint smirk crossed Cassidy's lips before she glanced away and Butch only seemed annoyed that Meowth was being so light-hearted.

"Look," the cat Pokémon sighed, "we don't know what we're dealing with so how can we plan for it? We should just get to Saffron City and then see."

"No wonder your team always failed," Butch shot back a little testily, "with an attitude like that."

"You guys don't fair much better from what I can recall," Meowth snapped back defensively.

"Arguing is not going to help," James interrupted before Butch could reply.

"Then what do you suggest?" Cassidy asked snidely. So much for their unspoken truce, Meowth thought to himself.

"That the Order is expecting us and will have probably set up a trap of their own."

"James," Meowth shook his head in astonishment, "I think that has to be the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Why thank--hey!" the purple haired man pouted.

"He is right though," Butch said quickly before another squabble could break out. "If they're expecting us then we need to prepare a little surprise of our own."

* * *

The team was on edge. They had been waiting all night and still there was no sign of them. They had all been briefed on just how imperative it was to capture them and failure was simply not an option. The future that their Master had worked so hard to create was in danger and this had to be protected at all costs.

They waited in the shadows of the Silph Co building. The tension within the group was undeniable and the underlying fear was also; failure on this mission would mean death.

So they waited until the early hours, each lost in their own thoughts until finally they saw movement ahead of them. The enemy of the Order was about to walk right into their trap.

* * *

"I can't believe those two bailed," Meowth grumbled as they approached the Silph Co building. "After we'd come so far, too."

"I suppose they got scared," James answered, trying his best to sound calmer than he actually was inside. He had to admit he didn't like this plan at all but it was the only one they had. They couldn't hope to force their way into the building so they had to try a different tactic. Still, James wasn't sure that this would work. Butch assured them that the former Team Rocket Grunts were as stupid as they looked but James wasn't convinced. After all, this organisation had been responsible for taking over the entire Kanto region. Team Rocket could never claim to have done that.

Before this all started, James had never considered Team Rocket to be truly evil. Pokémon were used for profit and obtained through illegal means but no one was hurt, or so he thought. Now, having seen the nightmarish future that they would help create and also learning the fate of his parents, there was no room for doubt in James's mind. Team Rocket _was _evil and it made him ashamed to be a part of it. Not for much longer, he thought to himself. As soon as all this was over with he was going to quit. How could he remain working for the man who killed his parents? Of course, James did not plan to let this happen but in this future they had died and it was Giovanni's Team Rocket that killed them, not the Wild Fire Order.

"Scared?" Meowth scoffed, interrupting James's thoughts. "Its because Jess isn't their team mate, but we don't need them eh Jimmy? We'll rescue her all on our own."

"Right," James looked up, having detected movement from the building. There _were _men awaiting them as James had suspected. He wasn't sure how many but it didn't matter for their part in the plan.

Slowing down, James was sure that the men had seen them and so they changed tactic. Moving away from the entrance, James followed Meowth's lead as the Pokémon hurried to a window on the ground floor. James pretended not to see the men moving from the shadows as he tried to slide the window open.

At this moment they decided to make their presence 'known'.

"Don't move!" the leader of the group shouted and James turned round, quickly holding his hands up when he saw that they were armed.

"Don't shoot!" Meowth yelped and hid behind James's leg, "we surrender!"

The leader smirked at this and two of the men stepped forward and grabbed hold of James's arms.

"Where's the other two?" The leader demanded of Meowth.

"They're not here, we're alone."

The man held the cat Pokémon's gaze for a few seconds and James wondered if he would actually fall for this. However, he appeared to finally accept what Meowth told him and nodded to the other men.

"Take them inside. I'll do a search of the city just to be sure."

James didn't try to resist as his arms were pinned painfully behind his back and he and Meowth were forced towards the Silph building's entrance. As they moved, James thought he detected movement in the shadows of the building opposite. He had, had the feeling that they had been followed for a while but had dismissed it for nerves and did so again now. For the moment everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Butch watched in silence as James and Meowth were forced inside the Silph Co building. As he expected, one man was going to do a sweep of the city to be sure but this didn't matter to them. Butch had been to the Team Rocket headquarters in Saffron City before and was confident that the base underneath the Silph building had remained. Team Rocket had only taken over the entire building a few months ago in the present and, between himself and Cassidy, he hoped that they could recall the layout easily enough. Back then they hadn't entered through the main entrance but from the old base entrance, which was in the basement of one of the adjoining buildings. Not many had known that it linked to Silph and Butch hoped that this had been forgotten with time.

James and Meowth they would defiantly be expecting and if no one arrived then the Order would be alert and so they had both seen the sense in creating a diversion. Meowth, however, had been a little suspicious and Butch had trouble convincing him that they weren't going to run out on them. It was strange, as only a few days ago that thought would have occurred to Butch but not anymore. The change in attitude had crept up on him slowly and he wasn't sure he liked it at all. Cassidy, on the other hand, did not say much on the matter and although she had agreed to go along with the plan, she did not voice her feelings on the matter at all.

"Come on," Butch said, a little tersely as the door to the Silph building closed. He turned away and slipped inside the abandoned outbuilding.

As Butch suspected the Order had not bothered to put security on these derelict structures. After the virus had been unleashed they had more or less taken control of the Kanto region and, aside from small fractions of resistance, there was really no one to stand against them. Even the Johto and Hoen Governments were afraid to take on the Order lest they release the virus against them all. Isolationism had been the only option in order for them to protect their own.

_It was Butch's fault, sir. He's the one who messed up this mission_

Although those words and the price of failure seemed so long ago compared to what was happening now, Butch would not allow himself to forget it. His feelings for Cassidy were still confused and right now it was easier to hate her than dwell upon them.

Still, when he uncovered the basement entrance in the floor, half hidden by rubble, he saw her hesitate and couldn't help but comment on this.

"You don't have to come you know."

"I'm fine," was her reply and Butch felt his ire rising at the shrug that followed this.

"We both know you don't care what happens so why don't you just take off now?"

"I said I would help, didn't I?" Cassidy shot back and she pushed passed Butch and pulled the trap door open. The smell of the stale earth was strong but this didn't appear to put Cassidy off at all and she climbed down inside without another word. Very much annoyed by this, Butch followed her.

"Why exactly are you helping? You've never liked Jessie, or James for that matter."

"You heard what Megumi said, Butch. You know the score."

"So that's it? You're only helping so that you can get home?"

"Isn't that why you're helping them?"

"No."

Cassidy chuckled at this, "Butch, this is me remember? Don't tell me you actually _care _what happens to them?"

"They're part of Team Rocket. It's our _duty _to help them out, friend or foe. Of course, you don't care much for being part of a team."

Cassidy paused and whirled around to face him, "Don't tell me you're still angry about that? I only did what I had to do to get ahead. You would have done the same."

"No, I wouldn't and you know it!"

"Butch," Cassidy snapped, sounding bored now, "I'm really sorry that you received a demotion but it's really not that big a deal. I'm sure you can make it up again, after all Giovanni--"

"A demotion?" Butch snarled, startling her a bit by edging forward so that they were practically touching. "Is that all you think it was?"

She didn't know? She truly didn't know what happened after she left the Boss's office that day. That Butch had been taken down to the deepest part of the base and been beaten until he was unconscious. That he had been locked down there for nearly a week and received daily 'punishments' for his failure. Butch still had some scarring from these 'punishments' and for days nightmares had plagued him after his release. How could she not know what had happened?

"Butch?" Cassidy's face had suddenly lost its anger and she reached out to touch him, although he jerked away.

"Just forget it. We've got to find Jessie and get out of here."

With that he pushed passed her and continued on his way, not caring if she was following him or not.

* * *

Cassidy exhaled softly and leaned back against the earthen wall, watching in silence and Butch moved ahead of her. She was trembling, partly in anger and partly in shame. She hated how things were between them and although she knew that she was to blame, she just couldn't see how she could possibly make things right again, thus her anger. Cassidy always did that, reacted with anger and indifference when confronted and when she couldn't see another way out. However, Butch's reaction had also left her feeling cold.

_Is that all you think it was?_

What else had happened during that audience with Giovanni? Cassidy did not understand and Butch would not elaborate further. He often did that, began to say something and then it was as though he had changed his mind. Cassidy hated this about him. Why Butch could never just say what he was thinking she didn't know? She always lost her temper and said exactly what was on her mind but Butch kept things to himself. It frustrated her, now more than anything. She just wanted to make things right between them again.

_So that's it? You're only helping so that you can get home?_

This wasn't true at all. Cassidy _did _care. Jessie had been her childhood best friend and a part of her would always care, although she was loath to admit it.

_We should wait until we get to Saffron City, then I'm sure we'll find out the truth_

A chill went through Cassidy as she recalled her words to James. He had missed the hidden meaning behind them, a meaning that Cassidy was only beginning to understand herself. Since this journey began she had felt uneasy. Ever since those grunts had recognised her she felt doubts flooding into her mind. Jessie had been taken but Cassidy knew that she wasn't the intended target. Jessie had been a mistake and that was why the Order had pursued them.

_it… it can't be true. You're…_

There was more to this than even Megumi knew and Cassidy wasn't sure that she wanted to discover what secrets had been buried with the rise of the order. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Ever since she had betrayed Butch things had been going wrong for her. More so than that, they had felt wrong. Cassidy had made a terrible mistake and now Butch hated her. She just couldn't see any way of making things right and this hurt her.

However, she also felt some anger directed at him. Had Butch have been a more competent member of the team then Cassidy wouldn't have been forced into making the choice that she had made. There had been failure after failure and so many times Cassidy had been through their actions trying to understand what they could have done different. Each time she felt herself thinking that Butch could have done something different. Maybe she had been right to blame him? Maybe he was the incompetent one? Or maybe it was simply bad luck? Ever since they first met those twerps they'd, like Jessie and James, had nothing but bad luck. Perhaps it was their fault? No, Cassidy dismissed this notion. How could a couple of kids get the better of the two best agents currently working in Team Rocket?

Cassidy just didn't know and now things were so different, so much more complicated. She felt so torn and this made her fear and anger grow. Butch had even sided with James and Meowth now. The three of them seemed on almost friendly terms now, their old rivalry having been forgotten.

_Of course, you don't care much for being part of a team_

This wasn't true, Cassidy wanted to argue but, deep down, it was. Ever since she discovered the truth about her mother and father and then how Jessie had stolen her mother away from her, Cassidy had convinced herself that she didn't need anyone. True, she had lots of 'friends' but they were all fakes, Mareep who only hung around with her because they wanted to be popular too or simply because they were scared of her. Cassidy went out of her way to make Jessie's life hell and yet she couldn't abandon her old friend now. Her emotions were so all over the place and Cassidy just didn't know which way to turn.

Coming to a standstill, Cassidy suddenly realised that she had lost sight of Butch and now the pathway in front of her forked into two separate ways.

"Butch?" She called out, not surprised, however, when he failed to reply. Butch could be as stubborn as she could at times.

For a fleeting second, Cassidy was tempted to turn back but to do so would only prove Butch right about her and she was not going to give him that satisfaction.

Frowning, she struggled to recall the way but she really couldn't be sure. Sighing out loud, Cassidy had decided to just choose a way and be done with it when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She glanced around; looking for somewhere to hide but there was nowhere. Before they had split up, James had given Cassidy the other gun, for it would have only been taken from him by the grunts anyway, and she slipped it from her belt now and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. Light from the entrance still illuminated the tunnel well enough, but when the person finally came into view, Cassidy felt the gun slide from her fingertips and fall harmlessly to the ground. She stumbled back a pace, hardly able to believe her own eyes. She had come face to face with herself.

* * *

The creature moved forward slowly, observing the human's capture with a suppressed whine. Time no longer mattered to him as he was now, but the days had passed quicker since he had first seen them. Unknown to them, he had followed them; keeping just out of sight and even the cat Pokémon had not sensed him. He had wanted to make his presence known but had also been afraid for he was not the same being that he had once been. Like all who remained, the virus had changed him, and for so long he lived the life of a feral, until his Master had returned. He could recall dimly those days after his Master's parents died and how he had waited patiently for his Master to return home. Saddened that he hadn't been able to protect them, he had felt ashamed but still he waited. If his Master wished to punish him then he would allow this.

Yet his Master did not come. Then he became sick and after that everything seemed to fade. He could barely recall his life before a year ago now but he would always know his Master. And he would remain loyal, right until the very end.

* * *

"You…" Cassidy stumbled back from the woman, a cry half caught in her throat as her back hit the tunnel wall. At that moment she wished that Butch were here with her more than anything else. Just what was this? How could she be facing herself? This shouldn't be possible. This _wasn't _possible. Just what was this?

"You… you're…?" she trailed off, feeling unable to actually say it and the other 'Cassidy' smiled, albeit sadly, at this.

"I'm the person that you will become."

"No," Cassidy forced a laugh at this, "you can't be."

"Why not?" the other Cassidy challenged, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. "Because it isn't possible?"

"It isn't. We shouldn't meet. Doesn't that upset the balance or something?"

It was the other Cassidy's turn to laugh now, although hers had a scornful edge and Cassidy felt herself cringe upon hearing it.

_Do I really sound like that?_

"You've been watching too many movies on the subject. We can meet; we can talk. It's not going to cause the entire world to collapse or anything dramatic. Do you think I would be here if it could?"

"Then why are you here? Has Butch…?"

"Butch hasn't seen me and I don't think it's a good idea for him to right now."

"Why not?" Cassidy asked, "He's my partner."

"He _was _your partner and in this world he is dead."

"He dies?" Cassidy felt cold at the other's words. "How?"

"Does it matter? What matters is who is responsible for his death."

"The Order?"

"Directly yes, but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made the choices that I did. My decisions killed him and now I want you to change it. I want you to change the world for all of us."

"Me?" Cassidy shook her head, feeling fear rising up inside of her at the other's words. "What did I do?"

"What do you know?"

"That the Order is Team Rocket, or some of them are anyway and that they unleashed a virus that wiped out Pokémon and enabled them to seize Kanto."

The other Cassidy nodded, "Do you know who is leading them?"

"Giovanni?"

"No. Giovanni is dead too. Professor Nanba is the one who created the virus. He is also the one who killed Giovanni and took over Team Rocket. Nanba is the villain and I helped him to do all this."

"No," Cassidy shook her head and took a step backwards. "No, I would never…"

"Yes you would," the other Cassidy snapped out as she approached her. "Look deep inside yourself and you'll know that the words I speak are true. You betrayed your own partner. Nanba promised me power and I believed him. I helped him manufacture the virus behind Giovanni's back and I helped kill him."

"No," Cassidy repeated, feeling sick inside. This was wrong. It had to be wrong. She would never…

_it… it can't be true. You're…_

Again she recalled the Grunts reaction to her. Such shock and recognition… She exhaled sharply as her trembling increased.Look deep inside yourself and you'll know that the words I speak are true

She had betrayed Butch and felt only a little remorse over this. She _loved _Butch and even that wasn't enough. Ever since she joined Team Rocket she had wanted to be the best. She had used Jessie, Butch and anyone else that tried to befriend her. All she had wanted, all she had cared about, was the power and Cassidy _could _feel that fierce desire still inside of her and this terrified her even more than the other Cassidy's words.

"You see," the other Cassidy said softly. "We are the same and you are already taking steps down the path that I walked a year ago."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Cassidy demanded.

"Change it. When you go back to the present you must or else this future will become reality. Jessie will help you."

"Jessie?" Cassidy scoffed. "Why would she help me?"

"Once Nanba realised Megumi's plan he decided to capture you and ensure that you go over to his side. However, Jessie was captured instead and I have spoken to her. I have told her what will happen. She will help you and so will the others."

"I can't accept Jessie's help. Not after what happened to my mother."

The other Cassidy shook her head sadly and for a moment tears formed in her eyes. "Are you ever going to stop punishing her for my past? She had no control over what happened to my mother or what my mother did to me."

Cassidy felt anger flare up at these words. "It was always about Jessie. My mother only ever cared about finding her. She stole her from me. Why should I let that go?"

"Because you have to."

"You know, I just can't believe I'm arguing with myself over Jessie. In fact I don't see why I should have to justify my emotions or my actions to anyone let alone a future version of _myself. _This entire conversation is impossible!"

Cassidy heard the other chuckle bitterly as she turned to go back the way that she had come. She _wasn't _going to listen to this anymore.

"Just let it go," the other Cassidy called after her. "If you love Butch then let it all go. If you don't then we would have killed him again."

_If you love Butch_

What does it matter if I love Butch? Whatever the other Cassidy said, she knew deep down that it was already too late. She couldn't align herself with Jessie and the others. They already hated her and after Jessie told them what she did in this world there would be no going back.

Cassidy was already alone.


	14. Returning Home

**Chapter Fourteen: Returning Home**

James and Meowth were forcibly marched into the building. As they had agreed, neither made any attempt to escape their captors using force. Their part in the plan was to distract the Order long enough for Butch and Cassidy to find and rescue Jessie. As much as Meowth hated to admit it, Butch was a good leader and even the cat Pokémon listened to him and, albeit a little grudgingly, agreed to the plan. It was up to them to get themselves out, Butch had also warned them. He and Cassidy were going to concentrate on getting Jessie out and they did not have time to think about James and Meowth too. Although this sounded cold and uncaring, Meowth knew that it was only sensible. Once Jessie had been freed, the Order would be looking for them and they could not afford to waste time searching for the others rather than escaping.

They waited, allowing the Grunts to march them up two more flights of stairs before James put the next part of the plan into action. He allowed himself to stumble on the last step and this invoked the anger from the man holding him. James winced at the rough treatment that he received in return but quickly recovered himself enough to continue.

"I don't feel so good," he whimpered, forcing himself to come to a standstill and then slump forwards, pulling the Grunt down a little way with him.

"Stop messing around," the man holding Meowth growled as James's captor dragged him to his feet.

"He's not messing around," Meowth spoke up when James stumbled again and this time the Grunt let him fall to his knees.

"Get up," a painful kick in his lower back followed this demand and James was not faking the grunt of pain that escaped his lips at this treatment.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick. He was taken ill on the journey here," Meowth answered.

"Yeah right," the Grunt holding Meowth snarled out, "you're faking it."

"He's not. Where's your medical department?"

"Stop messing around," the Grunt hissed, as he flung Meowth down to join James on the floor. Seconds later the cat Pokémon heard the sound of a trigger being cocked. He froze as his gaze fell upon the weapon.

"What are you doing?" The Grunt who had been holding James demanded of his colleague. "We can't kill them."

The man smirked and Meowth shivered at the dark look in his eyes. They had been foolish to think that this would be easy. These were men whose ruthlessness had been cultivated especially for such a mission. Even Team Rocket wouldn't have pulled a gun on unarmed prisoners. At that moment Meowth felt certain that they were going to die.

"Yeah? Well who says we can't hurt them a little? They're being uncooperative after all."

The second made no objection to this and neither did the others and so all Meowth could do was brace himself for the pain.

He shut his eyes and winced against James but the sound that broke through the silence was not that of gunfire but a snarl of fury. Meowth opened his eyes again as James grabbed hold of him and pulled him back as the Grunt holding the gun was the first to fall victim to the attack. He screamed in pain as jaws fastened around his jugular. The carotid artery was severed and blood splattered the walls and Meowth felt some splashes on his face. The man died almost instantly but Meowth didn't even register the Grunt falling to the ground. The others turned to flee, terrified by the beast that was before them, but still it continued its carnage. It did not matter to it that they were leaving.

Meowth had to look away as, one by one, it caught them, although he knew that he would forever hear their screams. Then, as the last Grunt fell to its jaws, Meowth found it within himself to move. He struggled to pull himself from the almost suffocating grip that James held him in.

"Jimmy," Meowth hissed whilst the beast's attention was elsewhere. "We need to go before it decides that we're dessert. Jimmy?" He prompted when James refused to move from his position. His green eyes were wide with horror and remained fixated on the beast, even when it finally turned back towards them.

Its eyes were blood red and burned into Meowth's own as though he were staring into a fire but despite his terror, he still found himself standing between it and James. Yellow fangs dripped a sickening mix of saliva and blood and ragged strips of cloth and flesh hung from its canines. Its fur was dark but splashes of orange remained in places, as did the collar around its neck.

_Collar?_

Meowth felt James get to his feet but he made no attempt to run. Instead, much to Meowth's horror, he stepped around the cat Pokémon and towards it.

"James? What are you doing?"

The beast snarled out a warning when Meowth moved and he flinched backwards, feeling helpless as James continued his approach. He only paused when he was within arms reach and then he spoke. His voice was hesitant and very much with fear but also recognition.

"Growlie?"

_Growlie? It couldn't be… could it?_

At the utterance of its name, the fire in its eyes died and with that James reached out and wrapped his arms around its neck. "What happened to you?"

Cautiously Meowth dared to venture forwards and this time Growlie did not object to this. Staring at the Pokémon, Meowth found it so hard to believe that this monster had once been James's faithful guardian. Even after all that they had seen nothing compared to this. The virus was destroying everything and everyone that they held dear and Meowth knew that they couldn't let this happen. That they had to stop it no matter what the consequences.

"Jimmy?" He spoke again once James finally pulled away from the dog Pokémon. There were tears in his eyes but he held them back. They had to remain focused on why they were here.

"We need to go. We need to carry on with the plan. Jessie is counting on us, Jimmy."

"I know," James replied although he took a few seconds more to gather himself. "You'll help us, won't you Growlie?"

The Pokémon stepped up to James's side to affirm his agreement. Even after all that he had been through, Growlie was still loyal to James alone. In some ways, Meowth knew that this only made it harder for James knowing that the Pokémon had killed for his Master. Before the virus had taken hold, Growlie would have defended James but would never have killed another human. Only a small part of who Growlie had been before remained and Meowth could sense that the bloodlust also muddled the dog Pokémon's thoughts. He was on their side for now but Meowth secretly feared what might happen should this change.

Yet he kept his fears to himself for he could see how difficult James was finding this. He was only just hanging on, anyone could see that, and Meowth only hoped that he kept it together long enough for them to save Jessie and get back home.

* * *

_You will see that it's all true, mark my words, Jessie_

Jessie had remained undisturbed since Cassidy's visit. For hours she went over and over what the other woman had said and still it had failed to sink in. Jessie wanted to dismiss her words as lies but she looked so different from the Cassidy that Jessie knew. She seemed older than simply a year and Jessie didn't know what to think at all.

_I eventually discovered what he was really up to but by then it was too late. I was already in too deep. You know what the ultimate price for betrayal is. Nanba promised to protect me from Giovanni's wrath but in the end even he begun to suspect something._

Unsurprisingly the most conceivable part of the story was that Cassidy would betray the Boss. She had only ever been out for herself and Jessie had no trouble at all in accepting this. Cassidy would do almost anything to save her own neck. She did, however, have trouble imagining that even Cassidy would want to help create a world without Pokémon. It went against everything that Team Rocket stood for and Jessie couldn't believe that anyone, even Nanba, would go that far. After all, he was a scientist – albeit a fanatical one – and his life's work had been dedicated to making Pokémon stronger, not developing a disease to kill them.

_Then how do I explain everything that has happened?_

There were so many doubts and Jessie just didn't know how to answer any of them. Then again her thoughts turned to James and Meowth. Where were they now? Had then been told the same story?

_Meowth and the rest of your Pokémon succumbed to the virus and eventually you and James were caught. I am the only one left now_

Jessie shuddered at the recollection of this statement. She didn't want to believe this at all. She just couldn't accept that in a year's time everyone that she cared about would be taken away from her.

_When you get back to the present you must talk to your Cassidy. You must convince her to sell Nanba out to Giovanni. If she doesn't then all will be lost. This future will be realised and then you will all die_

Or perhaps she was simply in denial? For years she used to believe that Miyamoto hadn't died, that it was a terrible mistake and that one-day her mother would come back to her. Jessie hadn't wanted to be alone. Then she had met James and Meowth and they became her family. They were all she had and she couldn't imagine ever being without them.

_You see, I'm the key to everything_

Cassidy had always been conceited and self-centred, not to mention arrogant and Jessie considered that this was showing through now. Should she be speaking the truth then they would not all be here surely? Why would this Megumi bother to do so if Cassidy was the only one with an important part to play?

No… what 'Cassidy' had told her was nothing more than a fantasy; there was no virus, Jessie tried telling herself although this suddenly didn't sound convincing in her own mind.

Shouts from further down the corridor from where she was imprisoned drew Jessie from her thoughts and moments later she also heard the sound of an alarm ringing upstairs.

_Butch and the others are coming to get you_

No matter what else was happening, Jessie somehow knew that James and Meowth were responsible for the chaos that was going on above her head and that they wouldn't have abandoned her. Hope again sparked inside of her. However, this hope almost died as soon as it had been relit when she heard guards approaching. Over the noise from above, Jessie only heard snatches of their conversation but their intention was clear; orders had been issued to move her.

Jessie moved to the back of her cell as the first one opened the door. There were two of them and they both appeared very much afraid.

The man who opened the door was the one who stepped inside and reached out to grab her. Jessie didn't give him the opportunity and he yelled in pain when her fist connected with his jaw. Stunned and not expecting the blow, the man fell back against the wall and enabled Jessie to dodge passed him. The second cursed and also moved forward to try and stop her. However, Jessie's eyes were better accustomed to the darkness and she managed to evade him. She grabbed his left arm and twisted it round behind his back before pushing him into the first man who was only just recovering himself enough to go for her again. The two of them slammed back into the wall, thus giving her an opportunity for escape.

Jessie raced for the open door and almost collided with a third person. She cried out when the third person grabbed her round the shoulders. Angrily, Jessie attempted to pull herself free of her captor and was taken completely by surprise when he let her go of his own accord.

"Butch?" She was unable to conceal the surprise in her voice upon realising who her 'captor' was. "Where are James and Meowth?"

Butch appeared to be almost as equally surprised that she was halfway to freedom without his help and it took him several seconds to speak. "They're creating a diversion so we can get out of here."

Jessie hesitated as Butch turned to exit the cell. She couldn't really fathom just what was going on at all. Why was Butch helping her? Since when did James and Butch even get along yet alone work together?

"Jessie, come on," Butch snapped, "we haven't got long before they send more guards down here. We need to get out. Now."

"What about James and Meowth?"

"They'll meet us outside of the city. Come on!"

The urgency in his voice was undeniable and Jessie knew that, no matter how much she hated him and Cassidy, she had little choice but to trust him.

"Where is Cassidy?" Jessie asked as an after thought as they broke into a run.

"I don't know. We got separated."

"She probably didn't want to come down here to help me," Jessie commented to this.

Butch shrugged, "She wasn't that keen on the journey here," he allowed at length.

"Journey?" Jessie questioned, "She's been with you for the whole time?"

"Yeah," Butch answered, "why?"

I know you are not likely to believe me but we are one year into the future

"No reason," Jessie replied as a chill ran through her as once again she recalled Cassidy's words. She had spoken the truth; it was all becoming clear to Jessie now. A world without Pokémon… a world without everyone she cared about… Jessie forced down the lump that had formed in her throat with a steeled determination not to let this happen no matter what.

* * *

The grunt tensed after he finished issuing his report, as though he were expecting his Master's wrath to come down upon him at any given moment. Indeed, Nanba felt such fury. After all, the incompetent 'head of security' had not only failed to stop the former Pokémon from killing two dozen of his men, but he had also let the prisoner escape. The head of security had added that he had killed the creature responsible in the end but Nanba wasn't going to allow that to be his saving grace.

Fury, Nanba thought scornfully, there was not a word in the world that could describe his emotions now. He was shaking in rage and it took all the will in the world for him to retain his composure. He should have known that ex-Rocket agents were fools and would allow such mistakes. What he didn't understand was how the most inept agents in Team Rocket history had managed to successfully infiltrate the Order's base to begin with. Of course, the head of security had given his reasons but it was such a well-used trick by now that Nanba wouldn't have thought that his grunts would have fallen for it. Apparently he was wrong.

Once again, he could see his accomplishments disappearing right before him and this added to his panic. Butch and the others would be on their way back to Larchwood by now and once Megumi returned them to the present then all would be lost here. Nanba would be powerless.

"Shall I send a team to intercept them?" The head of security was questioning him now, eager to make up for his very costly mistake it would seem.

"No," Nanba shook his head. "Order your men to kill on sight."

"Master," the woman seated on the leather sofa in the corner of the office protested as the head of security made his leave. "You cannot kill them. You don't know how such an action would affect us."

"You're right," Nanba acknowledged, albeit gradually. "Bring present Cassidy back here but kill the others. Cassidy is the only one who is vital to the Order's mission."

The man nodded and left without hesitation this time. The woman seated behind Nanba did not leave, however. Instead she got to her feet and edged towards him. "I don't like it," she admitted quietly, "we don't know how this will affect anything. Surely it would be in our best interests to spare them all?"

At this, Nanba felt his fury ignite once more and he whirled around to face her. "Don't think I have forgotten your own failings, Cassidy. You were supposed to help intercept them and instead I learn that you were confiding in Jessie the secrets of our mission. Were it not for your past loyalties I would have had you killed. As it is I am being most generous by sparing your worthless life."

To his utter shock, she reacted with venom that he hadn't seen in over a year. "Do you think I care for my own life? Everything and everyone I ever cared about is gone, you saw to that remember?"

Her anger took Nanba aback but he hurriedly masked it in time to retort, "That was not my doing but your own. You chose this path, Cassidy, and do not forget that without me you would not even have this. Now get out before I change my mind about sparing you."

"Then kill me. I have nothing to live for now anyway."

Nanba held her gaze for a moment before turning away to signal that he would not continue this argument any longer. Despite his words, he could not bring himself to kill her and she knew this too. After a few minutes Cassidy brushed passed him and exited the room thus leaving Nanba alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

_What does it matter if I love Butch? Whatever the other Cassidy said, she knew deep down that it was already too late. She couldn't align herself with Jessie and the others. They already hated her and after Jessie told them what she did in this world there would be no going back. _

_Cassidy was already alone._

Cassidy sat alone in the car, her hands gripping the cold steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles whitened. She had not given much through to Butch or the others when she left the city behind but now, as alarms wailed in the distance, she felt concern and worry creeping up upon her again. And shame. She had just let Butch to go in there alone. Gods what was wrong with her?

_What am I becoming?_

After the confrontation with her 'future self' all Cassidy could think of was getting as far away from Silph as she could. She hadn't even considered going to help them. She had left them all and there was no going back from this.

"_I'm really sorry that you received a demotion but it's really not that big a deal. I'm sure you can make it up again, after all Giovanni---"_

"_A demotion? Is that all you think it was?"_

"Just what did they do to you?" Cassidy whispered out loud. Hearing her own voice speak these words was sobering and she was stunned as she struggled to blink back tears. Cassidy felt as though the whole world was falling down around her and there was nothing that she could do. She couldn't accept what she had been told; she couldn't even go back to Silph to help the man she loved! She wasn't used to feeling this way at all. She was used to knowing exactly what she had to do and then getting on with it. Things had always been so straightforward and now everything had changed.

If she accepted what she had been told then Cassidy knew that she had to turn from the path that she was on but to do this would mean that she would have to admit her part in the events that had caused this future to come about. How could she tell them what she had done? She couldn't, Cassidy knew. If she chose to accept what the 'future Cassidy' had told her then she knew that she was on her own. Butch could never know what her part in these events was.

Of course she could ignore what she had been told. She could dismiss it as a delusion and this entire journey as nonsense. Deep down Cassidy knew that this was her merely trying to escape the truth but it was such a temptation for her. Cassidy had never cared for her less than law-abiding life, but what her future self had told her sickened her to the core and she desperately wished for it to be an untruth.

She exhaled softly at this indecision and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't want any of this. She just wanted things to go back to how they were before, to when she and Butch were a team.

"Hey this is no time for you to take a nap!" A voice yelled and drew her from her thoughts. Cassidy jumped, as the passenger door was pulled open. James climbed in and was swiftly followed by Meowth. The cat Pokémon appeared shaken to say the least but James looked almost distraught. He didn't say anything to Cassidy and it was Meowth who asked her if she had seen Jessie and Butch.

"No," Cassidy shook her head. It must have been her own vulnerable state but she felt some compassion at seeing James so upset. Disgusted with herself she crushed this feeling before it had time to manifest.

"Okays, I think we lost them, Jimmy," Meowth turned to James again. "You go with Cassidy and get away from the city. I'll go back and look for Jessie and Butch. There's a dirt track just north of here. I'll find Jessie and Butch and meet you there."

James hesitated slightly before seeing sense in Meowth's plan and nodding in agreement; after all the city would be crawling with agents from the Order by now and the cat Pokémon would have a better chance at getting around unnoticed than James would.

After Meowth departed, Cassidy wasted no time in putting the car in gear. She had no intention of getting caught, not if what her other self had said was true. The idea of anyone, especially Jessie or James, knowing of her part in all of this sent a shiver through her and Cassidy knew that whatever happened she was on her own.

She found the track that Meowth had referred to without any trouble but she parked the car off-track a little with just a view of the road. Once the engine was cut the silent reasserted itself between them.

Despite herself, the silence was making Cassidy feel uncomfortable and all the doubts and fears that she had managed to crush previously began to surface again.

_Then what do you want me to do?_

_Change it. When you go back to the present you must or else this future will become reality_

"What happened in there?" Cassidy asked at length, "Are you hurt?" She added when she noted the splashes of blood on James's clothes.

He looked up, a little sharply as though he hadn't been expecting her question. "No," he shook his head after a few moment's pause, "it's not mine."

"Then who's?" Cassidy began but James distracted her from her question by opening the passenger door and moving to get out of the car. "It would be safer to wait inside the car," Cassidy pointed out.

"I…" James broke off and shook his head, "I just need some air."

What the hell had happened to freak him out so badly? Cassidy wondered to herself as she watched James move a little away from the car. It was almost pitch black outside, the only light coming from the opposite end of the road.

_Car headlights_

"James, get back in the car!" Cassidy shouted but no sooner had her words of warning left her lips did the gunfire start. She threw herself across the passenger seat, flattening herself down as much as she could to shield herself from the bullets that rained down around her. One struck the car door and another shattered the windshield. Then, as quickly as the gunfire had started, it ceased.

Cautiously, Cassidy dared to raise her head. She couldn't see anything outside of the car aside from the headlights from the other vehicle. She didn't know how many grunts from the Order were outside but Cassidy knew that she couldn't stay here. She had to take a chance and escape before they killed her.

She lingered for just a few moments more before opening the passenger door. As she did so, a yell went up from one of the men. Cassidy wasted little time in getting out of the car and making a run for the woodland nearest her. She was surprised that they didn't start shooting again and seconds later she heard them pursuing her.

Outside of the city it was almost pitch black and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Her clothes caught on brambles and it was only by luck alone that she managed to weave in and out of the trees. Behind her she heard the grunts cursing as they attempted to follow her. However, their voices were getting further and further away and Cassidy knew that they were losing ground.

_Just a little further…_

As she processed this thought she felt a pair of arms encircled her and she was pulled forcibly from her path. A hand clamped down over her mouth to muffle her cries and Cassidy felt herself being pushed to the ground. Almost instantly, as she got over the shock, she began to fight attack against her attacks but much to her surprise they released her.

"Shhh," a familiar voice warned and Cassidy felt her face warm in embarrassment when she realised whom her 'captors' really were.

Despite herself, Cassidy broke Meowth's glare and pushed herself into a sitting position. Butch moved back a little way from her at this movement. He hardly looked glad to see her and Cassidy felt herself wince as she recalled their confrontation. She hated things being this way between them and desperately wished that she could put everything right between them. As it was she didn't even know where to begin. There was so much that needed to be said and Cassidy didn't know if she could bring herself to say any of it. Not after everything that had happened.

"We heard gunfire," Butch stated, keeping his voice lowered as the grunts' moved further away again. "What's going on?"

"And where's James?" Jessie demanded. She didn't look very glad to see her either, Cassidy thought and surprisingly she took comfort in the fact that some things never changed.

But in the same heartbeat, Cassidy realised that she had completely forgotten that James had been with her. In her panic all she had thought of was escape and hadn't given him a second thought at all.

_He'd been outside the car when the Order had started shooting at us…_

"We were separated when the gunfire started," she answered, her tone defensive despite herself.

"You left him!" Jessie exclaimed furiously.

"That's low, even for you," Meowth added with just as much venom in his voice. Even Butch appeared disgusted with her and Cassidy had to swallow once or twice to force down the lump that had formed in her throat. She would not allow herself to get upset over this. There was no way she could have reached James without getting herself killed, she tried to console herself with.

_And if he's been killed…_

"He's probably hiding around here somewhere too," Butch said in an effort to dispel the horrible atmosphere that befallen them. "Once we're sure the grunts have gone we'll go back to the car and look for him."

Meowth nodded, although the cat Pokémon's expression remained very much troubled, whilst Jessie turned to Cassidy.

"If anything's happened to him, I'm holding you responsible," she warned.

* * *

It was twenty minutes or so before they deemed it safe to go back to the car and it was the longest twenty minutes of Jessie's life. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours and she felt as though she were going to break at any moment. Just when she and James were so close to being reunited… the thought that something might have happened to him was tearing her apart inside and once Butch decided that it was safe for them to go back, Jessie had ignored his warnings for caution and had practically raced back the way that Cassidy had come.

Had the situation been different, Jessie would certainly not be looking to Butch for leadership but her concern for James outweighed any rivalry with Butch and Cassidy at that moment.

Jessie was the first of them to reach the track and almost immediately her gaze fell upon the figure slumped up against the side of the car.

"James?" Jessie ran to him and Meowth was not far behind her. Jessie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. As she did so, she felt him wince against her and she automatically pulled back to face him.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked immediately.

"Nothing," James forced a shaky smile at her concern, "it's just a scratch, Jess."

"Don't try to tough it out, it doesn't suit you," Jessie countered to this and gently led him to the back of the car. Whilst they had been talking, Butch and Cassidy had cleared the glass from the windscreen out from the front half of the car.

Jessie opened the rear door and told James to get in before also following suit. Meowth climbed in behind her, the cat Pokémon was unusually silent and this shook Jessie more than she let on. Even though she still had so many unanswered questions that she wanted to ask, she knew these all had to wait for now. James was her main concern at the moment.

Butch flicked the internal lights on so that Jessie could see just what was wrong.

"Just a scratch, huh?" Meowth commented quietly. The entire arm of James's shirt was stained red. Judging from his reaction, even James himself hadn't realised just how bad it was and he paled at the sight of so much blood.

Jessie swallowed hard to force down the panic that she felt bubbling up inside of her and she kept her tone brisk and almost business like as she took a closer look at his wound. The bullet had lodged itself in his right shoulder and with no exit wound Jessie knew that he needed to get to a hospital to have it removed. He had also lost a lot of blood although the flow was slowing now. To be sure, Jessie tore several strips off the bottom of the jacket that James wore to fasten a makeshift tourniquet just under the wound to stem the blood flow further.

Whilst she had been doing this, Butch had already started the car and they were now well on their way away from the city. Jessie only hoped that they weren't pursued. Judging by the tense silence, her companions were hoping this also.

"Is he okay?" Cassidy asked at length, breaking through the quiet.

"He's fine," Jessie snapped.

"No thanks to you," Meowth added darkly.

"It's not her fault," James said quietly but this only made Jessie angrier. Even though they were rivals, Cassidy shouldn't have left him.

"Can we apportion blame later?" Butch put in more than a little irritably and Cassidy shot him a look that Jessie could only define as gratitude. "We need to get back to Larchwood as quickly as possible otherwise we're going to be trapped here."

"Trapped here?" Jessie asked, feeling a stab of fear lance through her at these words. "What do you mean?"

Meowth sighed at this, "Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

* * *

"You took your time," were the words that greeted them as Butch parked the car up outside of Megumi's home.

On the journey they had filled Jessie in on what had happened and she had, surprisingly, accepted it without too much protest. The drive back had been mostly uneventful. They had to take a small detour around Lavender Town as the Order were still looking for them but Butch had kept to the back roads and this caution had paid off. For most of the journey he had thought of nothing else but getting home and now that it was actually going to become a reality he felt his stomach tightened into knots at the thought of the path that lay ahead of them. If they didn't find out just what their part in the Wild Fire Order was then this future would become a reality.

He had questioned Jessie as to what had happened to her whilst she had been taken captive but she had been evasive and insisted that they had told her nothing. Butch was pretty sure that she wasn't telling them the truth and this worried him more than he let on. With both teams back together, the segregation between them was becoming apparent once more and Butch had feeling that once they were back in the present he was going to have trouble getting them to work together. Especially Jessie and Cassidy.

On the journey the others had looked to him as the leader and out of all of them Butch was of the opinion that he was the best person for the job. Jessie and Cassidy would clash and James just wasn't cut out of the responsibility. However, Butch wasn't so sure that any of them would look to him once they were back home.

As he got out of the car, he noted that James was relying on Jessie for support. His shoulder had been giving him some trouble all the way back to Larchwood and Butch knew that he had to get it looked at as soon as possible. Surprisingly he hadn't complained as much as Butch thought he would although it was obvious that he was in pain.

Now, as Keiko made her way down the steps towards them, Jessie immediately, without introduction, stated that James needed to see a doctor.

"You can't do that here," the blonde shook her head, "it's too dangerous. You'll have to wait until you're back in your own time."

"And how long will that take?" Jessie demanded. It was obvious that Keiko didn't appreciate her manner but the younger girl said nothing further to this and instead addressed Butch. "You're lucky you got here when you did. She hasn't got long left," her voice wavered slightly at this last part although Keiko managed to force down her emotions and ushered them inside.

Megumi was still confined to the bed and looked a lot worse than she had done when they left. Even Jessie's angry expression faded when she saw the other woman lying there so ill. Yet Megumi managed to smile at their approach.

"All of you… together," she stated softly, "I'm glad."

At this she tried to sit up and Keiko darted forward to help her. Keiko's expression was full of affection and she held her lover gently whilst knowing that her time was almost coming to an end.

"Did you learn all that you needed to?" Megumi asked next and Butch knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. The two of them were sacrificing everything and he had to be able to at least give her some hope.

"We did," he confirmed. "We can stop all this."

Megumi smiled, "Then my death shall not be in vain."

A silence befell them at this and Butch was at a loss as to what to say. What could one say in a situation like this?

"Well then," it was Meowth who finally answered, "let's get this show on the road. Team Rocket finally gets to protect the world from devastation."

Megumi let out a small laugh at this. Meowth's optimism was catching and Butch wondered if they just might do it after all.

_To be continued in Book Two: Future's Dawn_


End file.
